Humsafar dot com
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: my first try on a multi-couple story. couples are: (Daya-Shreya), (Abhijeet-Tarika), (Rajat-Purvi), (Sachin-Kajal), (Vivek-Tasha), (Nikhil-Divya).
1. Chapter 1

**Humsafar dot com**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _A middle aged women working in kitchen. Suddenly the landline starts ringing._

"Hello" _she receives the call._

"Hello auntie, Nikhil bol raha hu, Daya kaha hai? Aaj jaldi office bulaya tha. Main to aa gaya, par uska koi ata pata nahi. Mobile bhi nahi utha raha. Please aap use jara yaad dila deejiye na ki main yaha office me uska wait kar raha hu!"

"Ok Nikhil, main dekhti hu, I think Daya abhi tak so raha hai" _daya's mom said and after disconnecting the call moved towards daya's room._

"Daya... Daya... Nikhil office me tumhara wait kar raha hai aur tum abhi tak so rahe ho? Utho!" _She shouted as she entered the room._

 _She was surprised seeing the condition of the room. Everything was scattered randomly. Papers, files, clothes, etc were thrown here and there._

"Daya ye kya haal bana rakha hai room ka? Kal hi maine tumhara kamra saaf kiya tha aur aaj phir? Kamre ka haal dekh ke to lagta hai yaha koi kushti chal rahi thi." _She murmured picking up his things._

 _Daya got up and hugged his mom from behind._

"Mom? Kyun pareshan ho rahi ho? Sham ko phir yahi haal ho Jana hai room ka. Achha main nahane ja raha hu, breakfast taiyar hai na?" _He said rushing towards bathroom._

"Ha breakfast to taiyar hai lekin tum taiyar kyun nahi huye abhi tak. Nikhil tumhara wait kar raha hai? Agar aise hi chalta raha na to tumhara office bahut jald band ho jayega." _Daya's mom snapped._

 _Daya smiled,_ "kabhi band nahi hone dunga mom. Aap dekhti jao ek din mera matrimonial bureau duniya me number 1 hoga. Kyunki logo ko unke perfect partner se milwana mera profession nahi mera passion hai mera junoon hai." _Daya said proudly._

 _His mom slapped his head,_ "mujhe lagta hai tum bas apna time waste kar rahe ho. Tumhe koi dusri achhi job dhundh leni chahiye. Apne sath sath bechare nikhil ka bhi carrier barbaad kar rahe ho. Engineering chodkar tumhare sath lag gaya warna ab tak engineer ban chuka hota. pata nahi tumhare dimag me ye bhoot kaise chadh gaya, logo ki shadiyan karwane ka."

 _Daya took her hand in his,_ "aapke liye mom! Aapko pata hai jab main aapko aise akele dekhta hu to mujhe kitna dukh hota hai. Aap duniya ki sabse achhi aurat ho lekin aap ki shadi hui to us insaan se jise aapki koi kadar nahi thi. Chodkar chala gaya na aapko wo akela."

"Daya... Stop it"

"Nahi mom, main bas ye kehna chahta hu ki shadi jaisa faisla bahut soch samajh kar lena chahiye. Agar aapne ek galat insaan se shadi na ki hoti to aaj aap kitni khush hoti. Main bas logo ki help karna chahta hu unko unke sahi partner se milwane me. Main nahi chahta ki logo ki shadiyan toot jaye. Main nahi chahta ki koi bhi bachha meri terah ho jiske paas dono parents na ho. Main nahi chahta koi bhi aurat single parent banne par majboor ho."

 _Daya's mom became emotional,_ "ok ok, I understand, bahut achhi soch hai tumhari. Main to humesha tumhare sath hu, lekin tumhe apne matrimonial bureau ke liye kuch aur Karna chahiye! Abhi tak ek bhi registration hua?"

"Hoga mom, jaroor hoga, aap dekhna logo ki bheed lag jayegi, abhi to humne bas start kiya hai!" _Daya said and moved to bathroom._

 _He reached at his small office where nikhil was already waiting for him._

"Daya, tum kaha reh gaye the? Ek good news hai? Hume humara pehla project mil gaya hai." _Nikhil told him happily._

 _Daya jumped in happiness,_ "really? Kaun hai?"

"Koi NRI hai, shadi ke liye usko ek Indian ladki chahiye, his name is Sachin Malhotra." _Nikhil told him showing his profile._

"Oh wow, very good, hum milwayenge na use uske type ki Indian ladki se" _daya said excitedly_. "Are han nikhil, mujhe na ek website designer chahiye, humari website ke liye. Jaldi se dhundhkar lao. Mujhe humari website me kuch changes karwane hain"

"Ok dekhta hu" _nikhil said._

.

.

.

 **...To be continued**

.

.

 **A/N:** guys, First time ever trying my hand on a multi couple story.

Couples are: (Daya-Shreya), (Abhijeet-Tarika), (Rajat-Purvi), (Sachin-Kajal), (Vivek-Tasha), (Nikhil-Divya)

Here is a brief character sketch:

 **Daya-Nikhil :** (manager of matrimonial bureau "Humsafar dot com")

 **Shreya** \- (website designer)

 **Abhijeet** \- a rich hotelier,

 **Tarika** \- fashion model

 **Purvi** \- patient (a little mentally abnormal)

 **Rajat** \- (psychologist)

 **Sachin** \- NRI businessman

 **Kajal** \- Shreya's elder sister, extremely arrogant.

 **Divya-tasha :** air hostess and good friends

 **Vivek** \- shreya's college friend.

That's all. If you are interested, I'll update it soon. Everything will be totally based upon your response. A cold response will lead me to delete this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _A girl is shouting madly and throwing things at the people who are trying to control her._

"Chale jao yaha se, mujhe hath bhi lagaya to maar dalugi main sabko, chodo mujhe chodo"

 _She was getting hyper and out of control. Her mother moved to stop her but she started hitting her too._

"Purvi" _her mom shouted_ , "kya ho gaya ise achanak se abhi tak to theek thi. Main kya karu? Ab ise wo hi sambhal sakta hai, please koi Rajat ko bulao."

 _Rajat was the psychologist who was treating Purvi from past 2-3 months. he came and controlled Purvi very easily. He made her sleep and came to her mother._

"Aap logo ki purvi se kuch baat hui? I know kuch to aisa hua hai jisne use gussa dila diya aur achanak se itni hyper ho gayi? Bataiye mujhe kya baat hai. Main uska doctor hu aur doctor se koi baat nahi chupate" _rajat said to purvi's mother._

"Offo beta, aisi koi baat nahi hui. Darasal purvi ke liye ek bahut achha rishta aaya hai, bas yahi baat maine usko batai to gussa ho gayi? Itna achha rishta hai lekin bol rahi hai ki use shadi nahi karni." _Purvi's mom told Rajat._

 _Rajat sighed,_ "don't worry auntie, main usse baat karunga. Dekhta hu uski actually problem kya hai? Aur jaha tak meri baat hai to main to yahi suggestion dunga ki jab tak uski treatment khatam nahi ho jati uski shadi ki baat dimag se nikal deejiye. Mujhe nahi lagta abhi uski zindagi me itna bada faisla lena theek rahega."

 _Purvi's mom glared at Rajat_ , "to kab tak chalegi treatment? Jaldi se uska ilaz Karo aur use theek Karo, kis baat ke liye paise lete ho tum? Jab se uski treatment kar rahe ho koi positive result dikh nahi raha ulta wo aur jyada pagal hoti ja rahi hai. Agar tumse nahi hota to bata do hum kisi dusre doctor ke paas le jayenge use" _she yelled at Rajat._

 _Rajat rolled his eyes,_ "auntie abhi to uski treatment start hui hai, itni jaldi kaise koi fark padega, kam se kam saal do saal to lagta hi hai aise patients ko theek karne me. Have some patience, main koshish kar raha hu na, wo bahut jald theek ho jayegi. Abhi uska khayal rakhiye, mujhe kuch jaroori kaam hai, main chalta hu" _he said and left._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya returned home for lunch. He rang the bell. The door opened._

"Mom, bahut bhookh lagi hai..." _Saying that Daya entered but stopped as he saw it's not her mom who opened the door, instead a girl was standing there with shoulder length hair staring at him awkwardly._

"Umm..excuse me! Shayad main galat ghar me ghus gaya!" _Daya said and moved outside but then he saw the nameplate outside. He turned, the girl was still staring at him._

"Ye to mera hi ghar hai? Par aap kaun?" _Daya asked the girl politely._

 _Before that the girl could speak daya's mom came there_ , "Shreya, kaun hai beta? " _she then saw daya_ , "achha daya tum! Aao aao, shreya andar aane do use"

 _Shreya made a way for him and daya came inside. He saw an auntie type lady was sitting there and smiling at him. Daya moved to his mom._

"Mom ye log?"

"Beta ye, Natasha hai. Meri college ki saheli. Aur ye unki choti beti shreya."

"Hello auntie, hi" _daya greeted both the ladies one by one._

"Ye dono aaj hi US se India aaye hain, aur kuch dino ke liye India me ruk rahe hain. Maine inhe humare sath rukne ko bol diya. Ab jab humara ghar hai to hotel me rukne ki kya jarurat?" _Daya's mom said looking at daya to know his opinion._

"Of course, mom sahi keh rahi hai auntie, humare hote huye aap log hotel me kyun rukenge?" _Daya said and all the three ladies smiled._

"Oh so sweet of you beta! Ab aap log itna insist kar rahe ho to theek hai bhai hum hotel me nahi rukenge!" _Natasha said,_ "achha daya, maine suna tum ek matrimonial bureau chalate ho?" _She asked curiously._

"Han auntie, sahi suna aapne? Aapko bhi koi naya chahiye, agar uncle ji se bore ho gayi ho to" _daya said naughtily._

 _Shreya glared at him._

"Chup nalayak kahi ka" _daya's mom said hitting him._

 _Natasha just laughed_ , "hahaha... No thanks daya, bore to ho gayi hu but kya karu, saat phero ka bandhan todna asan nahi hota na"

 _Shreya smiled at her mother's thought._

 _Daya's mom turned to daya_ , "daya ek aur interesting baat to tumhe batana hi bhool gayi main, you know Shreya is a professional website designer. US ki Kai badi companies ki website khud Shreya ne design ki hai."

 _Daya turned to shreya,_ "Oh wow! That's amazing, jisko main itne dino se bahar dhundh raha tha kya khabar thi ki wo mujhe mere hi ghar me milegi?" _He said excitedly._

"Excuse me?" _Shreya didn't understand him._

"Actually mujhe ek website designer ki hi talash thi. Meri matrimonial site ke liye. Ab to tum hi design karogi? Karogi na?" _Daya asked looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya nodded in yes_ , "ok but main koi kaam free me nahi karti, US me mera jo package hai uska 50 percent to dena hi padega tumhe"

 _Daya smiled_ , "main bhi kisi ki service free me nahi leta. Done, tumhe jo bhi amount chahiye main dene ke liye taiyar hu."

 _Shreya laughed_ , "arey, tum to serious ho gaye! Main to bas majak kar rahi thi. Mujhe koi amount nahi chahiye, infact main to ye keh rahi thi ki ab ek mahine tak main free hu to khali baithkar bore ho jaungi, if you say main tumhare office me tumhari kuch help kar sakti hu. Time pass ke liye isse behtar kya ho sakta hai."

 _Daya agreed_ , "ok, to tum kal se office join kar sakti ho"

 _Daya turned to Natasha,_ "auntie aapki badi beti India nahi aayi?"

 _Natasha became sad,_ "Beta actually Kajal ko India kuch khas pasand nahi. Use apne dosto se aur parties se fursat hi nahi milti. Maine kitna request ki but usne humare sath aane se saaf inkar kar diya."

 _Shreya placed a hand on her shoulder_ , "Mumma aap sad mat ho, maine kajal di se baat ki hai aur unhone meri baat maan li, wo parso India aa rahi hai"

"Really, usne tumhari baat maan li. Ye dono behane bhi na. Kajal, meri baat maane ya na maane par Shreya ki baat jaroor manti hai." _Natasha told_

 _Daya took shreya with him for some discussion leaving both the ladies alone._

 _Natasha turned to Daya's mom_ , "Rita, mera India aane ka ek aur purpose hai. Kajal ki shadi. Wo ladki itni jyada bigad chuki hai ki kya karu? Shreya ne kabhi mujhe kisi Shikayat ka mauka nahi diya par kajal wo humesha har kaam meri Marji ke khilaf hi karti hai. Galti meri hai, main use sahi parwarish nahi de saki. Lekin mujhe lagta hai ki agar wo tumhare sath rahegi to jaroor sudhar jayegi. Isliye main... main tumhare bete ke liye Kajal ka rishta lekar aayi hu."

 _Daya's mom was surprised plus happy_ , "Natasha, mujhe bahut khushi hogi is rishte se, kajal meri bhi beti jaisi hai, lekin daya, usse baat karni padegi. Wo to abhi dusro ka ghar basane me laga hua hai, pata nahi khud ka ghar basane ke liye taiyar hoga ya nahi. Lekin ab bas ek baar kajal India aa jaye, daya usse mil le, phir main usse baat karti hu, waise mujhe yakeen hai wo meri baat kabhi nahi talega" _Rita said happily._

 **o-o-o**

 _Next day, Shreya joined daya and Nikhil in the office._

 _A man was waiting for daya. Daya came to meet him along with shreya_.

"Yes, how can I help you?" _Daya asked greeting the man._

"Hello, I am Rajat, Rajat Kumar. Main ek psychologist hu. Pichle 2-3 mahine se ek ladki ki treatment kar raha hu. Wo to theek nahi ho rahi, but uske chakkar me main pagal hota ja raha hu. Mujhe ek ladki chahiye, I mean ek life partner, jiske sath main kuch time bita saku aur apna stress door kar saku, kyunki na to mujhe kisi se pyar hone wala hai aur na kisi ko mujhse. Ab main sari zindagi us pagal ladki ki treatment karte huye to nahi gujar sakta na. Please help me."

 _Daya was about to say something when shreya interrupted,_ "Mr rajat, aapko nahi lagta ki aap apni patient ko theek se treat nahi kar rahe. I mean aap uske doctor hain aur aap hi use baar baar pagal kahe ja rahe hain. You know profession koi bhi ho, usme success tabhi milti hai jab us kaam ko pure dil se kiya jaye. Aapko us ladki ki koi chinta nahi? Ulta aap yaha aakar khud ke liye ladki dhundh rahe hain? Apna dil bahalane ke liye?"

 _Rajat glared at her_ , "excuse me mam, aap kehna kya chahti hain?"

 _Daya jumped in between_ , "arey, Rajat, tum iski baato pe dhyan mat do, tum bilkul sahi keh rahe ho, ab wo pagal ladki theek nahi ho rahi to isme tumhari kya galti? Don't worry tum ekdum sahi jegah pe aaye ho, batao tumhe kaisi ladki chahiye, hum jaroor dhundh kar layenge tumhare liye, nikhil jara rajat ki bato ko note Karna"

 _Rajat smiled,_ "wo khoobsurat ho, self dependent ho, aur han mujhe lambi ladkiyan bahut pasand hain" _he said blushing a little._

 _Shreya stared at both rajat and daya disappointedly._

"Ok done, tumhara kaam ho jayega, sab kuch hum par chod do. Jaise hi aisi koi ladki milti hai hum tumhe call karenge" _daya said._

 _Rajat thanked him and left._

 _Daya turned to shreya,_ "yaar tum please mere customers ko speech mat diya Karo. Mera office band karwana chahti ho kya?"

"Maine sirf wo kaha jo mujhe theek laga" _shreya said calmly._

"But tumhe ek baat..." _Daya was saying something but stopped as a girl looking extremely angry entered their office._

"Yes mam, how can I help you?" _Nikhil asked._

"Give me some chilled water" _she said and grabbed a seat opposite daya. Shreya was standing in a side._

"Apne aap ko samajhta kya hai wo?" _She was murmuring._

"Excuse me mam? Kahiye kya kar sakte hain hum aapke liye?" _Daya asked courteously._

"Mera naam Tarika hai, Tarika Raichand, main ek famous model hu, wo alag baat hai ki main bahut privacy me rehti hu isliye jyada log mujhe pehchante nahi!" _She said. Daya and shreya exchanged glances._

 _Tarika continued,_ "ha to main ye keh rahi thi ki, mujhe apne liye ek ladka chahiye. Jo handsome ho ya na ho par paise wala jaroor ho. Aur wo bhi 7 din ke andar."

 _Shreya coughed_ , "ahem.. but itni jaldi kyun?"

 _Tarika looked at her,_ "wo isliye, kyunki mere boyfriend ne mujhe dhoka diya. Mujhse pyar ka natak kiya, shadi ka wada kiya lekin ab uske gharwalo ko main pasand nahi to mujhse breakup kar liya. Apne gharwalo ki side lene laga. Uske gharwale uske liye ek seedhi sadi chulha chauka sambhalne wali ladki dhundh rahe hain, jo ki main nahi hu. Anyway, main bas use ye dikhana chahti hu ki main bhi koi uske liye mari nahi ja rahi hu, isse pehle ki uske gharwale uski shadi karwaye, meri shadi ho Jani chahiye. Isliye mujhe jald se jald ek ameer ghar ka ladka chahiye jo mere boyfriend se jyada ameer ho." _Tarika said in one breath._

 _Daya sighed_ , "uske liye to hume pata hona chahiye na ki aapka boyfriend kitna ameer hai?"

 _Tarika frowned_ , "Abhijeet Srivastav ka naam suna hai?"

 _Daya was surprised_ , "han wo , jiske bade bade hotels hain?"

"Han wahi hai mera boyfriend, I mean tha. Breakup ke baad maine usko challenge kiya hai ki main usse bhi jyada ameer aur handsome ladke se shadi karungi" _tarika said tightening her fists._

"Mam pani" _nikhil said forwarding a glass of chilled water to her_

 _Tarika emptied the glass in one go._

 _Shreya moved to her,_ "Tarika, I think, gusse me koi decision lena theek nahi. Tumhe ek baar apne boyfriend se achhe se baat karni chahiye, ho sakta hai ki uski koi majboori ho. Ho sakta hai wo tumse bahut pyar karta ho lekin apne gharwalo ki wajeh se sahi decision nahi le pa raha. Tumhe usse baat karne chahiye, itni asani se breakup kyun kar liya? Apne rishte ko ek mauka do!"

 _Tarika stared at her confusingly while daya banged his head. He turned to shreya._

"Tum phir shuru ho gayi shreya, maine tumse kya kaha tha, mere customers ko speech dena band Karo."

"But daya, rishto ko itni asani se nahi todna chahiye. Main to bas ye keh rahi hu ki tarika ko apne rishte ko ek mauka dena chahiye." _Shreya said strongly._

"Please shreya chup raho" _daya said and turned to tarika,_ "you don't worry, tumhara decision bilkul sahi hai, wo tumse koi pyar vyar nahi karta. Are pyar karta to kya itni asani se apne ghar walo ki bato me aakar tumhe chod deta. Bhad me jane do use. Main tumhe usse jyada handsome aur ameer ladke se milwaunga wo bhi 7 din ke andar."

 _Tarika thanked him and left._

 _Shreya turned to daya,_ "tum galat kar rahe ho, apne profit ke liye logo ki majbooriyon ka fayda utha rahe ho."

 _Daya glared at her_ , "main jo kar raha hu mujhe karne do, mere kaam me dakhal mat do please" _he turned to nikhil._

"Nikhil wo NRI ladka tha na, Sachin malhotra, jara uski profile dikhana"

 _Nikhil obeyed him. Shreya was silently staring at them with a displeased look._

 _Daya analyzed Sachin's profile, "_ hmm..ye banda abhijeet srivastav se kahi jyada ameer hai. Tarika ke liye ye perfect hai"

"I don't think so!" _Shreya said nodding her head in no._

"Tumse kisi ne pucha ki tumhe kya lagta hai, tum bas meri assistant ho. Apni opinions apne paas hi rakho" _daya said to shreya without looking at her, shreya made a face._

"To kya kare daya, in dono ki meeting fix kare kal?" _Nikhil asked._

"Of course, tum meeting fix Karo, baki sab main sambhal lunga" _daya said to nikhil and then turned to shreya,_ "aur tum bas dekhti jao, main agle 7 din me kaise in dono ki shadi karwata hu"

"Han, wo to main dekh hi rahi hu" _shreya said with a little frustration._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** hope it was not boring. I am going to **shuffle-the-couples**. Matlab initially sab idhar udhar honge, jaisa ki aap logo ne dekha, daya mismatch karwa raha hai. But wo kehte hain na jodiyan upar se bankar aati hain to daya kuch bhi kar le, last me to in couples ko milna hi hai jo ek dusre ke liye bane hain.

So, what do you think, what will be other mismatched couples after **Daya-kajal** and **Sachin-Tarika**? And any guesses, Purvi ke liye kiska rishta aaya hai aur Rajat ko kaun si ladki se milwayega daya? Share your views, next chapter will be posted soon with entry of some other characters.

Aur han jitne kam reviews aayenge, utne hi kam chapters me main story ko wind up kar dungi because I am already uncomfortable with so many characters and couples, upar se readers ka support nahi mila to aur mushkil hoga ye mere liye.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Daya and Nikhil were selecting a new logo for their website from a collection of graphics. Shreya was helping them to go for the best._

"I think this one is good" _Nikhil said pointing at one in which two hearts were hugging each other._

 _Daya took a glance_ , "hmm...nice but what about this one?" _He said with a grin and pointed at one in which two hearts were sharing a kiss._

 _Nikhil stared at the graphic and then at daya._

 _Shreya shook her head,_ "ye kuch jyada nahi ho raha daya?"

 _Daya looked at her_ , "kya jyada ho raha hai? Just a kiss?"

 _Shreya ignored his naughty stare,_ "Nikhil ki choice theek hai, hume yahi logo rakhna chahiye"

"Arey, lekin main.." _Daya began but nikhil cut him._

"Bas daya behas nahi, ab to shreya ne bhi bol diya, humare paas 2 votes hain to final decision bhi humara hoga" _Nikhil said sharing a hi-five with shreya at which daya frowned._

 _The landline started ringing, nikhil moved to pick it up. He attended the call and was walking back to daya just when two girls entered the office. Nikhil couldn't see them and collided with one of the girl. They both fell down and rolled over each other. Nikhil was on top of the girl who was staring at him with widened eyes._

 _The collision dragged both Daya and Shreya's attention towards it. Shreya rushed to help them but daya remained on his place as such staring at Nikhil and that girl with a shine in his eyes._

 _Nikhil was still over the girl lost in her eyes. The another girl rushed to them and caught nikhil's shirt from behind and pulled him up._

"You idiot, get up!" _She said pulling nikhil and turned to her friend still lying on the floor_ , "Tasha, you ok?" _She made her stand up dusting her clothes._

 _Tasha nodded her head adjusting her hair and her handbag._

 _The another girl turned to nikhil,_ "badtameej! Yaha ka boss kaun hai? Ye kaise logo ko rakha hai kaam pe? Samne se itni badi ladki chal kar aati hui dikhai nahi deti tumhe?"

 _Nikhil was embarrassed,_ "I am so sorry mam"

"What sorry? Sorry bolkar sab theek ho jata hai kya? Just look at her, uske kapde kharab kar diye, pure hairstyle ki waat laga di aur keh rahe ho sorry, pata bhi hai floor pe kitne germs hote hain?"

 _Tasha tried to stop her friend,_ "calm down Divya, it's ok, galti meri thi, mera dhyan mobile me tha aur... tu chod na yaar, wo sorry bol raha hai na!"

 _Divya was about to burst out again but meanwhile shreya reached there_.

"Everything ok guys?"

"Mujhe daya se milna hai, wo yaha ka boss hai na? Where is he?" _Divya shouted._

 _Daya came there,_ "Hello, main hi hu daya, kahiye kya kar sakte hain hum aapke liye"

 _Daya offered both Divya and Tasha a seat._

 _Nikhil glanced at Tasha and said a sorry to her. Tasha smiled cutely and said that's ok. When they were talking through eyes Daya was secretly observing them._

 _Divya to daya,_ "mera naam Divya hai, aur ye meri friend Tasha. Hum dono air hostess hain aur single hain. Lekin ab aur akela nahi raha jata. We want boyfriends."

 _Nikhil snapped_ , "aap galat jegah pe aayi hain, hum logo ko boyfriend ya girlfriend se nahi milwate. Hum logo ko unke soulmates se , unke humsafar se milwate hain, jinke sath wo zindagi bhar reh sake na ki sirf time pass kare aur chod de"

 _Divya shot an angry glance at him,_ "I am not interested in talking to an assistant. I am talking to your boss, you please keep quiet."

 _Nikhil frowned at her_ , "excuse me, I am not an assistant, hum dono hi yaha ke boss hain ok, 50 percent ki partnership hai humari, you got it. Daya samjhao ise"

 _Daya had to come in between_ , "yeah right, he is not my assistant, he is my 50 percent partner"

 _Divya made a face_ , "whatever"

 _Daya smiled,_ "anyway, aap bataiye, kaisa partner chahiye aapko?"

 _Divya thought for a moment_ , "jyada kuch nahi, bas ek line me bolu to, tall, dark and handsome." _She said and glanced at nikhil,_ "wo kya hai na I don't like fair-skinned boys. Unke andar wo charm nahi hota. Aur aajkal ke ladke to fair and lovely bhi use karte hain chup chup ke, disgusting!"

 _Nikhil gritted his teeth but couldn't say anything._

"Tall, dark and handsome?" _Instantly an image popped up on daya's mind_ , "hmm... Bas samajh lo mil gaya" _he said to divya._

"Wow, really!" _Divya almost jumped in excitement._ "Kaha hai?"

 _Daya chuckled,_ "are matlab, thoda sa wait Karo, hume usse bhi to baat karni hogi na. Meeting fix hote hi main tumhe call kar dunga"

"Aww...thank you so much" _divya said pressing daya's hand._

 _Shreya smiled seeing her excitement. She turned to Tasha_ , "han to Tasha ji aapko kaisa partner chahiye?"

 _Before Tasha could speak, daya spoke up,_ "aapko to fair-skinned ladke pasand hain na?" _He said glancing at nikhil who was looking at Tasha totally unaware of what is going on daya's mind._

 _Tasha smiled and unknowingly glanced at nikhil and then at daya,_ "han, I don't have any problem? But fair and lovely use karne wala mujhe bhi nahi chalega!"

 _Daya and shreya started laughing at this while nikhil frowned._

 _Daya turned to Tasha_ , "Don't worry Tasha, samajh lo tumhe bhi mil hi gaya, trust me, I'll choose the best for you"

 _Divya and Tasha both gave their details to daya and stood up to go. Tasha's handbag kept on the table fell down mistakenly. She was about to pick it up but nikhil already bent and picked her handbag up._

"Thanks" _Tasha said with a smile when nikhil handed over the bag to her._

 _Nikhil too smiled, and so did daya who was observing both of them._

 _Divya and Tasha moved towards exit. The door was jammed. Tasha looked at daya._

"Excuse me daya, ye darwaja nahi khul raha."

 _Daya turned to nikhil,_ "Nikhil, jao Tasha ki help Karo"

"Yeah sure" _nikhil said and moved to Tasha._

 _As nikhil went daya moved near shreya and whispered,_ "kuch dekha?"

"What?" _Shreya asked confusingly._

 _Daya whispered,_ "Nikhil aur Tasha ki chemistry! They would look great together."

 _Shreya gave an unbelievable look to daya,_ "are you mad? Abhi kuch hi minute pehle wo ek dusre se mile aur tum unki chemistry analyze karne lage? Mujhe nahi lagta ki unki koi story banegi! In fact I liked divya's encounter with nikhil more. The way they both were arguing, I found it cute. Aage chalkar shayad inki story ban sakti hai." _Shreya said thoughtfully._

"Huhh..never, jo main dekh sakta hu wo koi nahi dekh sakta. I can see the spark between two people. Aur waise bhi Divya ko fair skinned boys pasand nahi to nikhil ke sath uski story ka koi chance hi nahi." _Daya said confidently._

 _Shreya chuckled,_ "you never know, kab kisko kya pasand aa jaye, aur waise bhi pyar to andha hota hai, pyar me gora-kala, dark-fair dikhta hi nahi."

 _Daya shook his head,_ "huhh... Tum aur tumhari philosophy!"

 **o-o-o**

"Excuse me, who is daya?" _A well dressed man asked entering the office._

"Its me, aap Sachin Malhotra ho right?" _Daya said recognizing sachin_.

" Yeah!" _Sachin nodded. He took a seat_ , "listen daya, main yaha bahut important baat karne aaya hu. Actually wo meri profile pe jo bhi details hain na, wo maine nahi meri mom ne feed kiya hai. Wo details us ladki ke liye hain jaisi meri mom ko bahu chahiye. But mujhe waise ladki nahi chahiye."

 _Daya, Shreya and Nikhil exchanged glances in confusion._

"Matlab aapko, Indian ladki nahi chahiye?" _Shreya asked._

"Nahi maine aisa kab kaha. Indian ladki se koi problem nahi. Bas wo thodi modern honi chahiye. Modern matlab, umm...Main itni jaldi shadi nahi Karna chahta. Kuch saal uske sath live-in-relationship me rehna chahta hu. Uske baad sochuga shadi ke bare me!" _Sachin said shrugging his shoulders._

 _Daya stared at him for a moment,_ "live-in-relationship? Ye to nahi ho sakta. Ye khayal to apne dimag se nikal do tum. Kyunki aapki mom ne mujhe call kiya tha aur wo chahti hain ki aapki shadi jitni jaldi ho jaye utna hi achha hai"

 _Shreya and Nikhil exchanged glances. They knew that daya was lying._

 _Sachin became tensed,_ "mom ne call kiya tha? Really?"

"Han, aur aaj raat 8 baje 'Little Paradise' coffee house me, table no 6 par maine aapki aur us ladki ki meeting fix kar di hai. Milkar to dekhiye, she is very fashionable and modern girl. Aap mana nahi kar payenge. Tarika Raichand naam hai uska" _daya said._

"Tarika Raichand? Ok, main mil kar dekhta hu." _Sachin agreed._

 **o-o-o**

"Purvi... beta aaj raat ko 8 baje abhijeet tujhse milne aa raha hai. "Little Paradise" coffee shop me. Tu ghabrana nahi, wo bahut achha ladka hai, aur phir main bhi chalugi na tere sath" _purvi's mom told to purvi._

 _Purvi was looking in blank, she heard her mother's words but didn't respond._

"Purvi tu sun rahi hai na, dekh abhijeet ke paas bahut badi property hai aur main kisi bhi keemat pe ye rishta hath se nahi jane de sakti. Isliye tu kuch gadbad mat Karna aur apni bimari ke bare me bhi kuch batane ki jarurat nahi hai. Baki sab main sambhal lungi. Bas ek baar teri shadi ho jaye na to phir tere sath sath meri bhi life set ho jayegi" _her mother said and left._

 _Purvi remained silent but her expressions were showing that she was not willing to go and meet anyone._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya called Rajat and Shreya called Divya._

"Hello Rajat, aaj raat 8 baje, 'little paradise' coffee shop. Tumhare liye jo ladki select ki hai wo wahi milegi tumhe" _daya informed Rajat._

 _Shreya informed the same to divya._

"Ok, main aa jaungi" _divya replied with lot of excitement._

 _Shreya turned to daya,_ "to tum in sabko aaj raat milwane wale ho. Main bhi aa sakti hu kya tumhare sath?"

"Of course you're always welcome, but ...

"Han han main tumhare kaam me koi dakhal nahi karungi, I promise" _shreya said._

.

.

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** So thecoffee shop is going to witness the meeting of three mismatched couples, **Abhijeet-Purvi, Rajat-Divya** and **Sachin-Tarika** .

Daya-Shreya will also be there. And as always Shreya will definitely protest daya's efforts of making the wrong matches. Let's see what is set to happen there.

Kajal, Abhijeet and Vivek's entry in next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Daya and Shreya reached at the coffee shop, they found Rajat waiting for them._

"Hi Rajat" _both greeted him._

"Hi guys, kaha hai wo ladki, kab se wait kar raha hu?" _Rajat complained impatiently._

"Ab tak to aa Jana chahiye tha, Shreya jara Divya ko call Karo" _daya asked shreya._

 _Shreya nodded and was about to dial Divya's number when she spotted her entering the coffee shop._

"Hey, Divya, here!" _Shreya called her loudly._

 _Divya saw Daya and Shreya and moved to them waving her hand._

"Hi guys, so where is he?" _Divya asked Daya and then spotted Rajat._

 _She scanned him from toe to head._

"Here is he, Rajat, Rajat this is Divya." _Daya said introducing them to each other._

"Hi" _Rajat and Divya exchanged greetings._

 _Divya moved to daya and whispered into his ears_ , "Daya, ye to bilkul waisa hai jaisa main humesha se chahti thi. Thank you so much daya, you are amazing. Thank you"

"Anytime" _daya said with a smile._

"To aap log baate Karo, hum dono wo corner wali table pe hain ok, in case of any problem, you guys can approach us" _Shreya said generously and moved from there with daya._

"Chalo, I hope inki setting ho jaye, abhi Sachin aur Tarika ko bhi milwana hai" _daya said as he grabbed his seat._

 _Shreya sat opposite to him,_ "aur agar inki baat nahi bani to?"

 _Daya gave her a look,_ "kyun nahi banegi? Baat bana kaun raha hai, daya! Tum janti nahi main kaun hu. Main logo ko thand me barf bech sakta hu aur garmi me registan ki ret. Tum bas dekhti jao!"

"Ok" _shreya said raising her eyebrows._

 _Rajat and Divya sat opposite to each other._

 _Rajat was searching some words to start the conversation. He was taking time so Divya took the initiative._

"To aap, psychologist hain, interesting!"

"Han, itna bhi interesting nahi hai. But I think being an air hostess is more interesting." _He chuckled._

"Han wo to hai" _divya said._

 _A waiter came to take their order. They gave their order and then Rajat looked at her. In blue knee length one piece she was looking gorgeous_.

"Umm...you are looking beautiful in this dress, it's my favorite color.!" _Rajat said._

 _Divya looked at him and smiled,_ "really? thanks, ye mera bhi favorite color hai."

 _The waiter came with their coffee. They both grabbed their cups. Rajat started sipping his coffee while divya fixed her stare on him._

"Rajat, faltu ki baate to hoti rahegi, seedhe point pe aate hain. You know, I like you and I think I was always looking for you only, so I... I love you"

 _Rajat looked up at her and started coughing_.

"Rajat, kya hua? You ok?" _Divya asked in concern._

"Yeah, I am fine!" _Rajat composed himself,_ "itni jaldi I love you?" _He asked in shock._

 _Divya looked at him_ , "so what? Main decisions lene me jyada time nahi lagati. Mujhe jo kehna tha maine keh diya hai, ab tum bolo, do you like me? Do you think I am perfect for you? Agar mana bhi Karna hai to koi baat nahi, you are absolutely free. But jo bhi kehna hai jaldi kaho, mujhe quick decisions lene wale log pasand hain. I hate confused persons." _Divya said looking at him for his reply._

 _Rajat put the cup down. He scratched his head and gasped_. "Divya... You are so pretty, self dependent and so confident. Mujhe aisi hi ladkiyan pasand hain. Main...

 _He abruptly stopped as he spotted Purvi walking inside holding her mother's hand. She was looking tensed._

"Ye auntie Purvi ko lekar yaha kyun aayi hain?" _He thought._

"Main kya Rajat? Udhar kaha dekh rahe ho? Mujhse baat kar rahe ho to meri taraf dekho na!" _Divya said noticing his stare on purvi._

 _Rajat turned to Divya,_ "han wo main ye keh raha tha ki... I like you too, I mean I love you too!"

 _Divya smiled broadly and caught his hand,_ "really Rajat! Oh my God! To main apna relationship status update kar du? Kitna wait kiya hai maine is din ke liye."

 _Rajat was again looking at Purvi._

"Rajat, main kuch puch rahi hu, tum baar baar udhar un ladies ki taraf kyun dekh rahe ho? Kya tum jante ho unhe?" _Divya asked annoyingly._

 _Rajat looked at her,_ "han wo...tum status update kar do, main ek minute me aata hu!" _He said leaving his chair._

"But tum ja kaha rahe ho?" _Divya asked._

 _Rajat bent to her and whispered,_ "Divya, wo ladki hai na, uska naam Purvi hai, she is my patient. Main bas pata karke aata hu ki wo yaha kya karne aayi hai. Just two minutes ok!" _Rajat said and moved towards Purvi's table._

 _Divya was bewildered,_ "oh my God! Patient!" _She nodded her head and became busy in updating her status._

 _Here Daya and Shreya spotted Rajat leaving Divya and approaching Purvi_.

"Ye Rajat Divya ko akela chodkar kaha gaya?" _Daya said and moved to Divya followed by Shreya._

"Divya, Rajat kaha hai?" _Daya asked her._

 _Divya looked up at him_ , "oh daya, wo actually wo ladki Rajat ki patient hai, to wo ye dekhne gaya hai ki wo yaha kyun aayi hai!"

 _Daya made a face,_ "what nonsense, yaha wo apni patient se milne thodi na aaya hai, use tumhare sath hona chahiye!"

 _Shreya sighed,_ "Come on Daya, wo ek doctor hai, use apni patient ki fikar to hogi na, isme galat kya hai.

 _Divya looked at Daya_ , "it's ok daya, and you know, humne ek dusre ko pasand kar liya hai. Usne mujhe I love you bhi bol diya, we are in a relationship now"

 _Daya and Shreya both were shocked. They exchanged glances._

"Itni jaldi itna bada decision le liya? Are thoda aur sochna chahiye tha na" _Shreya said shockingly._

 _Daya turned to her,_ "Please Shreya, un dono ne jab decision le liya hai to tumhe kya problem hai?" _He turned to Divya,_ "congrats Divya"

"Thanks Daya, sab tumhari wajeh se!" _Divya said holding his hand._

 _Shreya looked thoughtful and surprised._

 _Here Rajat approached Purvi and her mom._

"Auntie, aap log yaha kya kar rahe ho?" _He asked in a low voice._

 _Purvi's mom turned to him,_ "Arey Rajat, wo hum yaha us ladke se milne aaye hain, jiska rishta Purvi ke liye aaya hai. Wo bas aata hi hoga. Jara ise samjhao ki uske samne kuch ulta seedha na bole."

 _Rajat nodded and looked at Purvi,_ "dekho Purvi, tumhari mom jo bhi kar rahi hain, tumhare bhale ke liye kar rahi hain. Tumhe problem kya hai is rishte se?"

 _Purvi looked at him,_ "Problem ye hai ki ye rishta jhooth bolkar banaya ja raha hai. Maa ne us ladke ko aur uske pariwar ko meri bimari ke bare me kuch nahi bataya. Ki unki beti ko pagalpan ke daure padte hain. Raat ke andhere me ajeeb ajeeb si cheeje dikhai deti hain. Mujhe pata hai ki main normal nahi hu. Lekin itni bhi pagal nahi hu, mujhe ye pata hai ki kisi se jhooth bolna, kisi ko dhoka dena galat hai. Main chahti hu ki unhe sachhai ka pata ho, aur uske baad bhi agar wo ye rishta Karna chahe to hi main shadi karungi."

 _Purvi's mom looked at rajat helplessly,_ "dekha kaisi bewkoofi wali baate kar rahi hai ye? Are agar unhe sach pata chala to wo ye rishta turant thukra denge, kaun karega tujhse shadi. phir tu sari zindagi baithi rehna mere sar pe bojh bankar."

 _Rajat looked at Purvi's mom,_ "auntie, relax main baat kar raha hu na!" _He turned to purvi_ , "Dekho Purvi, unhe kuch bhi batane ki jarurat nahi hai, tumhari treatment achhi chal rahi hai aur tum kuch din me bilkul theek ho jaogi, ekdum normal. Please kisi ko kuch mat batana is bare me ok?"

 _Purvi looked into his eyes_ , "aap bhi yahi chahte hain ki main jhooth bolu? Aap bhi maa ko support kar rahe hain. Theek hai, aapki baat to mana bhi nahi kar sakti. Lekin uske baad kuch bhi galat hua to uske jimmedar aap honge." _She said and looked away._

 _Rajat felt bad for her._

 _Here Daya, Shreya and Divya were watching him for a long time._

 _Daya turned to divya,_ "ye Rajat kitni der laga raha hai? Ab bahut hua, Divya bulao use!"

 _Divya looked at daya and then at Rajat. She stood up and called him loudly,_ "Rajat"

 _Rajat turned,_ "Coming" _he said and came back to Divya._

 _Daya and Shreya were moving back to their table when they spotted Sachin._

"Lo NRI bhi aa gaya" _daya mumbled and moved to greet him._

"Hey man, sorry for the delay! This Mumbai traffic really sucks! By the way where is she?" _Sachin said to daya._

"Go to table number 6. Wo bas aati hi hogi" _daya said pointing at the table._

 _Sachin went and sat on the table booked for him._

"Tarika aa gayi" _shreya exclaimed looking towards the entrance. Sachin immediately followed her gaze and his eyes got stuck on the sizzling lady coming towards him._

 _Daya whispered to Sachin,_ "Kyun kaisi lagi?"

 _Sachin finally blinked his eyes,_ "Superb man! Aisi hi ladki to chahiye thi mujhe. Wow" _Sachin said still staring at Tarika._

"Hi Tarika, meet Sachin" _Shreya said introducing them._

 _Tarika took off her sunglasses and tucked on her head_. "Hello"

"Hi" _sachin said shaking her hand._

"Ok guys, To aap log baate Karo, hum dono wo corner wali table pe hain ok, in case of any problem, you guys can approach us" _Shreya said her practiced lines and moved from there with daya._

"Let me tell you, you are looking hot!" _Sachin said staring at her._

 _Tarika raised her eyebrows,_ "you find me hot? What do you think I am, a 'samosa'?"

 _Sachin startled,_ "oh I am sorry, don't get me wrong...

"You NRIs!" _Tarika started laughing_ , "I was just kidding. Thanks for the compliment."

 _Sachin got a relief. They extended the conversation. Sachin told her about his plan of living in a relationship and no marriage for next some years._

 _Tarika frowned at him,_ "What? Live-in?"

 _Here Purvi was extremely annoyed,_ "maa kab aayenge wo log? Kab se wait kar rahe hain hum?"

"Beta bade log hain. Bade log humesha der se hi aate hain." _Her mom said sighed._

 _Meanwhile Abhijeet entered along with his mom. As he walked in his eyes fell on tarika and she too looked at him. She was shocked seeing him there whereas abhijeet was going mad seeing her sitting with someone else._

"Ye abhi yaha kya kar raha hai wo bhi apni mom ke sath?" _Tarika thought._

"Ye tarika ke sath ye ladka kaun hai? Maine to uske challenge ko seriously nahi liya tha, kahi usne sach me koi dusra ladka to nahi dhundh liya!" _Abhijeet thought worriedly._

 _Tarika decided to tease him._ _She made sure that he was looking at her and can hear her. She caught Sachin's hand making him shocked._

"Sachin, mujhe koi problem nahi hai. You are so handsome! I want just you, nothing else! Main live-in mein rehne ko bhi taiyar hu, shadi ke bare me baad me sochenge" _tarika said holding his hand._

 _Sachin was shocked with her act and abhijeet was even more than him._

"What the hell? Live-in?" _Abhijeet thought tightening his fists._

"Abhi, tum ruk kyun gaye? Chalo aage chalo, dekho wo ladki us table pe baithi hai!" _Abhijeet's mom said glaring at tarika and then signalling towards Purvi._

 _Tarika's eyes widened and she too looked where Purvi was sitting._

"Oh to abhi yaha is ladki se milne aaya hai?" _She thought gritting her teeth._

 _Abhijeet took a last glance at Tarika and Sachin then obeying his mom moved towards Purvi._

 _Sachin was happy with Tarika's decision._ "Oh wow that's great!"

 _Tarika ignored him. Her full attention was on Abhijeet and Purvi._

 _Here seeing Abhijeet Rajat's attention to came on them. He spotted Abhijeet's mom was in a black sari, unfortunately, the color which was a threat for Purvi._

"Oh no, ye aurat black sari me Purvi ke samne, he bhagwan ab to jaroor kuch gadbad hoga!" _Rajat thought holding his head._

 _Abhijeet and his mom sat opposite Purvi and her mom._

"Purvi beta ye abhijeet ki maa hain, pair chu kar ashirvad lo beta." _Purvi's mom ordered her._

 _Purvi looked at Abhijeet's mom. Her head started spinning seeing her wrapped in a black sari. She was feeling uneasy and started sweating but somehow she bent down and touched her feet. She closed her eyes and sat back on her seat._

 _The two ladies started talking about Abhijeet and Purvi but didn't give them a chance to speak._

 _Rajat saw Purvi's hands were trembling._

"Oh no! Divya main abhi aaya!" _He said and rushed to Purvi. Divya looked at him annoyingly._

"Hi auntie, aap yaha?" _Rajat said to Purvi's mom and signalled towards Purvi._

"Ye kaun hai behan ji?" _Abhijeet's mom asked._

"Ye...ye.. wo...ye humari hi society me rehta hai. Rajat naam hai iska. Bahut achha ladka hai" _Purvi's mom told about him._

 _During this time Rajat secretly held Purvi's hand under the table and gave a gentle squeeze. Purvi looked at him. Rajat blinked his eyes and told her to keep calm and not to panic. Purvi composed herself and felt much better. Rajat slowly left her hand._

"Ok auntie, see you!" _He said and moved back to Divya._

 _Purvi was silent all the time. She didn't speak much which abhijeet's mom found impressive._

"Behan ji mujhe to Purvi bahut pasand hai. Ladkiyon ko aise hi rehna chahiye. Najre jhuka kar aur shant. Ab bas Pandit ji se baat karke muhurt nikalwa lete hain." _Abhijeet's mom said and Abhijeet gave her a fake smile._

 _He didn't even look at Purvi once. Only Tarika was on his mind all the time. He glanced at Tarika, who was already looking at him. Abhijeet signalled her to come outside._

 _Tarika was confused but still she asked an excuse and moved to him._

 _Daya and Shreya's eyes followed Tarika._

"Ye tarika kaha ja rahi hai? Aur ye... Ye to Abhijeet Srivastav hai! Ye yaha kya kar raha hai?" _Daya was puzzled_.

"Oh...Tarika ka ex boyfriend, ho sakta hai usse baat karne aaya ho!" _Shreya said with enthusiasm._

 _Tarika came to Abhijeet,_ "Kya hai? Mujhe yaha kyun bulaya? Ladki pasand aa gayi? Tumhari maa ko to pasand aa hi gayi hogi, dekho bechari kaise chup chap najre jhuka ke baithi hai.".

 _Abhijeet caught her arm_ , "Tarika, meri baat suno, wo ladki maa ko pasand hai mujhe nahi. Lekin tumhare sath ye ladka kaun hai aur ye kya baate kar rahi thi tum? Live-in? Are you mad? Dekho main janta hu tum ye sab sirf mujhe jalane ke liye kar rahi ho na?"

 _Tarika smirked,_ "excuse me abhi, main... Mujhe tumhe jalakar kya milega? Humare beech ab kuch bacha hai kya? Humara rishta usi din khatam ho gaya tha jis din tumhari mom ne meri insult ki thi aur tum chup chap tamasha dekhte rahe. Main apni zindagi me aage badhna chahti hu abhi. Wo ek NRI businessman hai. We are in a relationship now. Main uske sath khush hu, I hope ki tum bhi khush rahoge!"

 _Abhijeet was hurt. He looked at her sadly and moved from there._

 _As he went Daya and Shreya approached Tarika._

"Tarika, kya baat hai? Kya chal raha hai yaha?" _Daya inquired._

"Daya wo Abhijeet, wo yaha us ladki se milne aaya hai." _Tarika said signalling towards Purvi._

 _Daya and Shreya looked at Purvi and exchanged glances._

"What? Are you sure? Tumhara ex-boyfriend is ladki se shadi karne wala hai? Tarika she is mental. Dimagi halat theek nahi hai us ladki ki." _Daya told._

 _Tarika became shocked,_ "what? Tumhe kaise pata?"

"Are wo mera ek client hai Rajat wo jo us table pe baitha hai, wahi iska treatment kar raha hai" _daya said pointing at Rajat._

"Matlab? Kya abhi ko pata hai?" _Tarika asked._

"Shayad nahi? Aur tumhe to khush hona chahiye, tumhe chodkar gaya na wo, tumhe dhoka dene wale ka to yahi hashr hona chahiye. Use aisi pagal ladki hi milni chahiye" _daya said and observed Tarika's expressions. She was tensed._

"But daya, ye abhi ki zindagi ka sawal hai. Uski life barbaad hote huye main kaise dekh sakti hu?" _She said looking at abhi._

"Kyun, jab use tumhari koi parwaah nahi to tum uski chinta kyun kar rahi ho. Let him go to hell. Jao Sachin tumhara wait kar raha hai" _daya said._

 _Tarika thought for a while_ , "You're right daya, jab Abhi ko meri koi chinta nahi to main bhi kyun khamkha uske peeche bhagu. Thanks mujhe Sachin se milwane ke liye. We are together now" _she said with a smile._

"Oh wow, that's great, congrats!" _Daya said shaking her hand._

 _Shreya stared at both of them. Something was making her anxious. She felt like something is going wrong and she is not able to stop it._

 _Tarika went back to Sachin and Daya, Shreya back to their table. When daya was walking towards his table his card fell down by mistake and Purvi's mom found that._

"Humsafar dot com" _she uttered reading the card and her eyes shined._

"Ek minute, main bas abhi aayi" _she said and approached daya._

"Daya..." _She called him._

"Yes?" _daya turned and was shocked seeing Purvi's mom there._

"Ye tumhara card pada mila mujhe. Beta kya tum sach me logo ki jodiyan banate ho?"

"Ji...aapko bhi..

"Nahi nahi beta mujhe nahi... Wo meri beti hai na, uski shadi main us ladke se karwana chahti hu, par wo taiyar nahi hai, kya tum kuch karke in dono ko kareeb la sakte ho?" _She asked._

 _Daya became lost in his own thoughts_ , "agar mujhe Sachin aur Tarika ko milwana hai to abhi ko tarika se door rakhna padega, Aur iska sabse achha tareeka hai use Purvi ke kareeb lana." _A grin appeared on his face_.

"Of course, in dono ki Jodi to bahut jamegi, main in dono ko milwane ke liye taiyar hu, ha lekin meri fees...

"Fees ki chinta mat Karo, jitna bologe utna dungi, bas ek baar meri beti ki shadi karwa do is ladke se" _she said holding daya's hand._

"Lalchi aurat!" _Daya thought,_ "ji bilkul, aap sab kuch mujhpe chod deejiye"

 _Purvi's mom thanked him and left._

 _Shreya was staring at daya,_ "tum ye sab sirf isliye kar rahe ho na taki abhijeet ko tarika se door rakh sako aur sachin ko tarika ke kareeb la sako."

 _Daya looked at her,_ "han to usme galat kya hai? I am just making perfect matches."

 _Shreya kept staring at him._

"Aise kya dekh rahi ho?" _Daya asked._

"Dekh rahi hu tum kitni asani se logo ko thand me barf bech rahe ho." _Shreya said with a smirk._

 _Daya laughed at her taunt._

 **o-o-o**

"Daya?" _Daya's mom called him_.

"Yes mom!"

"Beta, kajal aa rahi hai, sham ki flight se. Tum airport jakar use le aao na please!"

"Main?" _Daya asked._

"Ha tum, koi kaam ka bahana mat banao, jo kaam kar rahe ho wo chodkar jao, it's my order."

"Ok mom, Shreya ko bhi bolo sath me aane ko!" _Daya said._

 _Here Shreya's mom told shreya about their plan of Daya and Kajal's marriage. Shreya received a high voltage shock_.

"Whattttt? Kajal di ki shadi Daya se?" _She exclaimed._

"Kyun tujhe koi problem hai?" _Her mom asked._

"Na..Nahi mom, mujhe kya...problem hogi? Kajal di aur Daya ki Jodi achhi lagegi" _she said smiling._

"Hmm...aur suno, abhi tak humne kajal aur Daya dono se baat nahi ki hai. Daya se to Rita baat kar legi aur wo maan bhi jayega, rahi baat kajal ki to use manana tumhari responsibility hai, kyunki wo tumhare alawa aur kisi ki nahi sunti." _Natasha instructed shreya._

 _Shreya smiled_ , "Mumma, you don't worry. Main sambhal lungi. Kajal di ko daya jaroor pasand aayega."

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya and Shreya went to receive Kajal_.

"Kajal di!" _Shreya exclaimed seeing her sister._

 _Kajal too was delighted seeing shreya, she hugged her._

"Di, ye daya, Rita auntie ka beta!" _Shreya said introducing Daya._

 _Kajal looked at him,_ "oh, to tum ho daya, nice to meet you" _she said._

 _Daya smiled while staring at her. Kajal glared at him._

"Hello... Ye saman uthane ke liye kya coolie aayega?" _Kajal said snapping her fingers._

"Oh..sorry" _Daya smiled in embarrassment and picked up her luggage and put in the trunk._

 _Daya occupied the driving seat. Shreya was about to sit beside him but stopped and turned to Kajal._

"Kajal di, aap aage baitho!"

"Kyun? Tum hi baitho na" _Kajal said staring at her in confusion._

"Bas aise hi di, main backseat pe baithugi" _Shreya said and forcefully made her sit beside Daya and she went on the backseat._

 _Daya stared at her confused with her act._

 _Shreya looked at daya and Kajal together and smiled._

 **o-o-o**

"What? Meri shadi kajal se?" _Daya exclaimed in utter shock when his mom told him about that._

"Ha kyun kya burai hai Kajal me? Thodi si rude hai, muhfat hai... _Daya's mom said_

"Aur badtameej bhi... _Daya added._

"Beta wo sudhar jayegi, shadi ke baad. Please meri khatir kar lo ye shadi. Wo dil se buri nahi hai. Maine Natasha se promise kiya hai. Tumhe meri kasam" _Rita said ._

"Mom, aap janti hain main aapki kasam nahi tod sakta. Theek hai main kar lunga ye shadi lekin mujhe thoda waqt chahiye." _Daya said helplessly._

 _Here Kajal had same reaction as Daya when she came to know about the plans of their marriage._

"What rubbish? Mumma aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakti ho? Ab samajh me aaya mujhe. Mujhe India bulane ke peeche ye maksad tha aapka. Maine aapko pehle hi kaha tha mujhe shadi wadi nahi karni. Aur agar karungi bhi to apni marji ke ladke se." _Kajal shouted._

"Dekha apni behan ko shreya, maine kaha tha na wo nahi manegi. Main uski dushman hu na, uske bhale ke liye to karungi nahi kuch. Uska bura hi to chaha hai maine humesha." _Natasha said to Shreya._

 _Kajal held her head seeing her mom's drama._

 _Shreya came to her,_ "Kajal di, ek baar Daya se baat kar lo. Abhi aap usse theek se mili nahi na isliye aisa keh rahi ho. But main usse mil chuki hu. Wo bahut achha ladka hai. Aap kuch din uske sath rahogi na to definitely use like karne lagogi. Aur agar nahi pasand aaya to mat Karna shadi, simple. But ek baar usse milke to dekho." _Shreya made her to understand._

 _Kajal nodded her head,_ "Ok.. Ab tum bhi itna insist kar rahi ho to theek hai, lekin agar mujhe wo impress nahi kar paya to main wapas US laut jaungi. Aur dobara aap logo ke suggest kiye huye kisi bhi ladke se nahi milugi."

 _Shreya nodded her head,_ "theek hai. I am sure, aap daya ko inkar nahi kar paogi"

"Main kal subeh uth kar usse baat kar lungi, abhi main sone ja rahi hu. I am so tired" _kajal said stretching her arms and went to her bed._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya was on terrace when shreya came there._

"Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?" _she asked from behind._

"Tumne bhi mujhe nahi bataya, isliye tum apni behan ko jabardasti mere bagal wali seat pe baitha rahi thi na" _daya said angrily._

 _Shreya smiled, she came and sat beside him,_ "itna gussa kyun ho rahe ho? Kajal di is perfect for you. You know jo main dekh sakti hu wo koi nahi dekh sakta, I can see the spark between you and Kajal di" _Shreya said daya's own dialogue in his own style._

 _Daya gave her a look_ , "shut up, tumhari badtameej behan kaha se perfect lagti hai mere sath?"

 _Shreya frowned_ , "Excuse me, meri behan badtameej nahi hai. Wo dil ki bahut achhi hai. Wo tumhe bahut khush rakhegi" _shreya said placing her hand on daya's shoulder._

 _Daya jerked her hand._

 _Shreya laughed at him,_ "kya hua?ab bech ke dikhao thand me barf!"

 _Daya shot a glance at him while Shreya continued laughing at him._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Next morning Kajal came on the breakfast table. Her mom was there along with Shreya and Daya's mother but there was no sign of Daya. Kajal was desperate to talk to Daya._

"Auntie Daya kaha hai. Mujhe usse baat karni hai!" _Kajal said to daya's mom._

"Sorry beta, actually Daya subeh der se uthta hai. Abhi bhi so raha hai. Ruko main use jagati hu!" _She said and got up to go but Shreya stopped her._

"Arey auntie aap breakfast kariye, main Daya ko jaga deti hu." _Shreya said._

"Ok!" _She said smiling at Shreya. Shreya moved to daya's room._

 _She entered and found Daya was in bathroom. Shreya called him from outside,_ "Daya, tum naha rahe ho?"

"Nahi, golf khel raha hu, wanna join me?" _Daya said irritatingly._

 _Shreya bit her lips,_ "Sorry, I know it was stupid question. Main bas ye keh rahi thi ki kajal di tumse baat Karna chahti hain. Please jaldi se naha kar aa jao. Unhe jyada wait Karna pasand nahi."

 _Hearing Kajal's name daya made a face,_ "kyun tumhari behan kahi ki maharani hai, jo kisi ka wait nahi kar sakti."

 _Shreya frowned,_ "Han meri behan maharani hai. Suna tumne? Ab jaldi se bahar nikalo."

 _Daya was in no mood to argue with her,_ "Han han theek hai, aa raha hu. Tum jao!"

"Ok!" _Shreya said turning to go but stopped thinking something,_ "Nahi, ye ekdum ulte dimag ka aadmi hai. Jaan boojhkar der tak nahayega kajal di ko irritate karne ke liye. Main ise apne sath lekar hi jaungi." _She turned towards the bathroom,_ "Nahi daya tum jaldi bahar niklo, main tumhe liye bina nahi jaungi!"

"Kya?" _Daya shouted._

 _Shreya moved her eyes around. She made a face seeing the condition of his room. As usual he had scattered his stuffs here and there. Not a single thing was in place._

"Ha, main yahi wait kar rahi hu. Jaldi Karo!" _Shreya said and started cleaning the room. She set his wardrobe. Dusted his table, his files and laptop. His cellphone plugged in the charger beeped displaying a message to plug out the charger as the battery was fully charged. Shreya picked up his cellphone and removed the charger. At the same time Daya came out of the bathroom in towel._

"Tum kya kar rahi ho?" _He asked seeing her touching his stuffs._

 _Shreya turned and as her eyes fell on him she couldn't resist herself to stare at his bare muscular body. She stared at him then felt awkward and averted her eyes._

"Kuch nahi, tumhara kamra itna ganda lag raha tha to maine socha saaf kar du jab tak tum naha kar nahi aa jate. Ab jaldi chalo, kajal di wait kar rahi hain!" _Shreya said signalling towards the door._

 _Daya smirked,_ "aise hi chalu?"

 _Shreya again stared at him and smiled_ , "Nahi, mera matlab kapde pehan kar jaldi se aa jana!" _She said and turned to go._

"Aur ye mera kamra theek karne ko kisne bola tumhe, mujhe aise sab kuch bikher kar rakhna hi pasand hai. Dobara aisa kuch mat Karna!" _Daya said moving towards his cupboard._

 _Shreya shot a glare at him_ , "Huhh, sorry, galti ho gayi. Main ja rahi hu, tum wapas faila do sab." _She moved out of the room and lastly murmured,_ "Junglee!" .

"Kya kaha?" _Daya asked but Shreya had gone._

"Iski behan Maharani, ye choti maharani, aur main? Junglee! Great!" _Daya smirked._

 _Here Kajal was waiting for Daya._

"Shreya kab aayega wo? Tum bulane gayi thi na use?" _Kajal said irritated with his behavior._

"Di, bas aa raha hoga!" _Shreya said in a low voice._

 _Daya came there,_ "Hi!" _He said to Kajal._

 _Kajal looked at him and replied with curtness,_ "Bahut jaldi naha liya tumne?"

"Sorry, wo main der se sokar utha isliye!" _Daya said._

 _Shreya giggled seeing him_. "dekho to kajal di ko dekhte hi kaise bheegi billi ban gaya. Bas mere samne hi bakwas karni aati hai." _She thought._

"Di aap log baat kariye, main chalti hu!" _Shreya said and turned to go but Daya unexpectedly caught her hand. Shreya looked at him._

"Tum kaha ja rahi ho? Ruko na yaha please!" _Daya whispered._

"Kyun, kajal di se dar lagta hai akele baat karne me?" _Shreya chuckled._

 _Daya frowned and left her hand. Shreya laughed and left from there._

 _Kajal was looking at Daya,_ "Kya hua? Tum bahut nervous lag rahe ho?"

"Nahi nahi aisi to koi baat nahi hai." _Daya said stammering._

 _Kajal smiled,_ "how cute, mujhe aise ladke bahut pasand hain jo mere samne uncomfortable ho jate hain."

 _Daya looked down._

 _Kajal kept talking but daya was just replying her either in yes or no._

"Ok, to tum mujhse shadi karne ke liye almost taiyar ho right? Kyunki mujhe pata hai tum apni mom ko na nahi bol sakte. To matlab decision mujhe lena hai. Thoda soch kar batati hu. See you!" _Kajal said and left._

 _Daya took a deep breath._ "Oh God! Iss ladki ke samne to mere muh se aawaj bhi nahi nikalti. Uske sath shadi karke main kaise jee paunga. Please kuch bhi karke uske muh se na nikalwa do is shadi ke liye!" _Daya prayed to god joining his hands._

 _On the other hand Kajal found the man with chiseled features_ 'not bad'.

"Mumma... I think, I should give him a try!" _Kajal told to her mother._

 _Natasha exchanged glances with Shreya. Her face erupted in a grin._

"Kajal di, Daya is not a shade of your lipstick, what do you mean by giving a try?" _Shreya asked little miffed with her._

 _Kajal smirked_ , "Shreya, I mean, he is cool, handsome bhi hai. Aur mere samne uska jyada muh nahi khulta, jaisa ki main chahti hu. But phir bhi mujhe thoda aur waqt chahiye. Final decision bahut jald bata dungi main."

 _Natasha came ahead,_ "Of course Kajal, take your time. Jitna waqt chahiye utna lo, aram se socho. I know tumhara final decision han hi hoga."

 _Shreya was lost in her own thoughts. Natasha noticed her._

"Shreya ab tum kya sochne lagi?"

 _Shreya looked at kajal and then at her mom_ , "Mumma, I think, agar kajal di aur Daya is rishte ke liye taiyar nahi hain to aapko unhe force nahi Karna chahiye!"

 _Natasha shot a glance at her_ , "arey, kal to bol rahi thi ki dono sath me achhe lagenge, abhi achanak kya ho gaya tumhe?"

"Kuch nahi mumma." _Shreya left from there shaking her head._

 _Kajal and Natasha shrugged looking at each other._

 _Daya's mom called Daya._

"Daya, aaj tum kajal ko bahar lekar ja rahe ho!" _She ordered._

 _Daya looked at her,_ "bahar? Kaha? Mujhe aur bhi important kaam hain mom. Aaj time nahi hai"

"Ha to kam se kam use apne office hi le jao"

"Mom, kajal ka waha kya kaam? Main baad me phir kabhi le jaunga na use bahar." _Daya said trying to escape._

"Nahi, kajal abhi tumhare sath jayegi!" _Daya's mom issued her final order._

 _Meanwhile Nikhil reached there on his bike,_ "Daya, office aa rahe ho ya nahi? Bahut kaam hai aaj!"

"Han aaya!" _Daya replied coming outside._

 _Shreya and Kajal too came there following Daya._

"Nikhil, ye kajal hai, wo humara office dekhna chahti hai to, humare sath aa rahi hai" _Daya said looking at Kajal._

"Ok to kajal tum meri bike pe aa sakti ho!" _Nikhil offered her a ride._

 _Shreya interrupted,_ "Nikhil, tumhare sath main aa rahi hu, Kajal di Daya ke sath aayegi"

 _Daya glared at shreya but gave a false smile as Kajal glanced at him._

"Main Daya ki bike pe to aaungi, but bike main chalaungi. Mujhe backseat pe baithna pasand nahi" _kajal said forwarding her hands to daya asking for key._

 _Daya was annoyed but still he gave her the key. Shreya went on Nikhil's bike and Daya sat on the backseat of his own bike, driven by Kajal in an extraordinary way._

 _Kajal was driving too fast and she left Nikhil and Shreya behind in a blink._

 _Nikhil was astonished_ , "Shreya tumhari behan kuch jyada hi fast nahi hai?"

 _Shreya laughed,_ "aakhir behan kiski hai!"

"Bechara daya!" _Nikhil exclaimed._

 _Nikhil and Shreya stopped on signal. When another bike rider came and stopped just beside Nikhil. He saw Shreya and his eyes widened in surprise._

"Shreya, India me?" _He wondered._

"Hey Shreya!" _He called her but Shreya couldn't hear him properly._

 _Nikhil started the engine and sped off. The man on another bike started following Shreya._

 _Nikhil and Shreya reached at the office where Daya and Kajal were already waiting for them. Kajal gave Nikhil a victorious smile._

"Kamaal hai, itni der kaha reh gaye the tum dono?"

"Di Nikhil aapke jitna achha drive nahi kar sakta na" _shreya said patting Nikhil's back._

 _Kajal laughed,_ "jo bhi hai, Indian roads pe driving Karna kisi adventure se kam nahi."

 _Shreya looked at Daya who was sitting on a chair with horrified expressions._ "Daya, are you okay?"

 _Daya shot her a glance and Shreya burst out laughing seeing his condition._

 _Suddenly the man who was following Shreya pushed the door and entered the office._

"Shreya" _he called her loudly._

 _Shreya and all turned and found a good looking charming boy standing there in a black leather jacket._

"Vivek?" _Shreya uttered in surprise._

 _Before anyone could understand anything Shreya ran to him and they embraced each other._

 _Kajal, Nikhil and Daya exchanged glances in confusion._

 _Shreya separated and everyone saw her teary eyes._ "Oh God! I just can't believe it! Vivek it's you? Tum...yaha.. Kaise?"

 _Vivek rubbed shreya's tears,_ "Shreya tum nahi badli, abhi bhi wahi emotional fool ho tum. Mujhe laga tum mujhe dekh kar khush hogi, but tum ro rahi ho?"

 _Shreya rubbed her eyes and smiled_ , "tumhe dekh kar khush hu tabhi to ro rahi hu. Tumhe pata hai na jyada khushi mujhse handle nahi hoti".

 _Daya's eyes were fixed on both of them. He had started his analysis._

"Shreya, maine socha pata nahi itne salo baad tum mujhe pehchanogi bhi ya nahi. US jakar to tum bhool hi gayi. Mujhe laga India wapas aaogi hi nahi, but I am really happy to see you back. Wapas kaise aana hua?" _Vivek asked._

"It's a long story, baad me bataungi." _Shreya said._

"Ok, but tum yaha 'Humsafar dot com' ke office me kya kar rahi ho? Don't tell me that tum yaha koi boyfriend dhundhne aayi ho" _Vivek said surprisingly._

 _Shreya laughed_ , "Nahi aisa kuch bhi nahi hai, well, aao main tumhe sabse milwati hu" _she said holding his hand and dragged him where all were standing_.

"Guys, meet Vivek, my best friend. Hum college me sath me the. Pure college me humari friendship famous thi. College khatam hone ke baad hum bichad gaye aur ab aaj jakar mile hain." _Shreya told excitedly._

"Mile nahi milwaye gaye ho tum dono, itne salo ke baad ek dusre se mile bhi to 'Humsafar dot com' ke office me. Destiny!" _Daya said admiring both Vivek and Shreya together._

"Matlab?" _Vivek asked confused._

 _Shreya jerked her head,_ "oh Vivek, meet Daya, ye inhi ka office hai. Ye Nikhil, Daya's buisness partner and this is my Kajal di" _Shreya introduced all._

"Ha to Vivek, tum kuch loge? Chai, Coffee?" Nikhil asked.

"Coffee" _shreya replied in place of Vivek._

 _Meanwhile Divya and Tasha together entered the office._

"Humare liye bhi 2 cup coffee lana" _Divya said to nikhil in an ordering tone ._

 _Nikhil glared at her but silently moved to fetch all coffee._

"Oh Divya, Tasha, aao na baitho, everything fine? Kaise aana hua?" _Daya asked offering them a seat._

 _Tasha took a seat just beside Vivek and Divya beside Tasha._

"Daya, tumne Divya ko to itni jaldi itna achha partner dhundh kar de diya. Mera kya? Mere liye koi mila ya nahi tumhe?" _Tasha asked absent mindedly placing her carry bag on Vivek who just held it in his hands._

 _Daya smiled at her_ , "Bas Tasha samajh lo mil hi gaya. Lakho me ek hai wo ladka. Aur interesting baat to ye hai ki wo already tumhe pasand karta hai."

"Really, kaun hai wo? Kaha hai?" _Tasha asked in excitement._

 _Just then Nikhil arrived with coffee for all_ "Here I am!"

 _Daya looked at Nikhil_ , "Are nikhil itni jaldi aa gaye coffee lekar?"

 _Nikhil served coffee to all._

"Daya, tumse kuch pucha maine!" _Tasha said ignoring the coffee._

 _Daya looked at her_ , "oho Tasha, have patience. Wo kya hai na bas us ladke se baat karni hai mujhe. Main tumhe usse kal milwa dunga, promise! Abhi please uske bare me kuch mat puchna. Main iss waqt kuch nahi bata sakta."

 _Tasha became sad,_ "it's ok! But tum pakka kal milwaoge na mujhe usse?"

 _Daya smiled,_ "of course!"

 _Nikhil looked at Daya confused,_ "Daya kisse milwane ja rahe ho Tasha ko?"

"Shhh!" _Daya made him silent. He turned to Tasha,_ "Tasha, main tumhe kal call karunga, ok?"

"Ok Daya, main wait karungi. Ab hum log chalte hain " _Tasha said and got up. She moved her hand to pick up her carry bag but instead caught Vivek's hand. She looked at him._

 _Vivek smiled at her and forwarded the bag to her. Tasha looked at him confusingly and couldn't handle the bag properly and dropped it down. A packet slipped away from the bag. Both Vivek and Tasha bent to pick up the bag. Tasha picked up the bag and Vivek picked up the packet._

"Ye Pet food kiske liye?" _He asked Tasha looking at the packet._

 _Tasha sighed,_ "Pet food hai to pets ke liye hi hoga na! It's for my Dog!" _Tasha said taking the packet from his hand._

"But ye to bahut hi low quality product hai!" _Vivek said._

"Kya?" _Tasha exclaimed._

"Yeah, abhi ek naya dog food aaya hai market me and that's the best. Aapko wahi lena chahiye." _Vivek said looking at Tasha,_ "wo kya hai na, mujhe bhi pets bahut pasand hain. Mere paas 2 dogs hain. Main unko wahi food khilata hu."

 _Tasha smiled,_ "oh, wo kya hai na, mera doggy abhi kuch din pehle hi aaya hai, to mujhe unke foods ke bare me jyada knowledge nahi hai. Kya aap mujhe bata sakte hain aur kya kya khila sakti hu unhe. Actually mere paas ek notepad hai, aap isme likh deejiye." _Tasha said taking out the notepad and pen from her bag._

 _Divya looked at Tasha,_ "Tasha, tum ek kaam kyun nahi karti? Tum dono numbers kyun nahi exchange kar lete, kyunki tumhara jo doggy hai wo itna nakhre wala hai I am sure tumhe use handle karne ke liye phir se inki help ki jarurat pad sakti hai."

"Yeah right!" _Tasha said and turned to Vivek,_ "I am Tasha, can I have your number please?"

"Sure, I am Vivek!" _Vivek said giving his number to Tasha._

"Aap bhi yaha job karte hain?" _Tasha asked._

"Nahi main yaha Shreya se milne aaya tha. We are old friends!" _Vivek told._

"Oh!" _Tasha said smiling and looked at Shreya._

 _Divya and Tasha left and Vivek became busy in talking to Shreya and Kajal._

 _Daya dragged nikhil away from there and then asked him to look at Vivek and Shreya._

"Nikhil, tumhe nahi lagta, ye dono ek sath perfect lagte hain."

"Kaun Vivek and Kajal?" _Nikhil asked_.

"Nahi yaar, Vivek aur Shreya?" _Daya said in a low voice._

 _Nikhil looked at Daya,_ "Kya tum bhi Daya? They are just friends!"

 _Daya grinned_ , "Mujhe to just friend se kuch jyada lag raha hai dono ke beech?"

 _Nikhil sighed_ , "Ok, main Shreya ko bulata hu, usi se puch lete hain."

 _Daya tried to stop him but he had already given a call to Shreya._

"Shreya ek minute yaha aana!" _Nikhil called Shreya._

 _Shreya came to them,_ "han kya hua?"

 _Nikhil told Shreya what Daya was saying. Shreya looked at Daya in disbelief._

"Are you mad Daya? We are very good friends okay! aur usse jyada kuch nahi ho sakta humare beech!" _She said glaring at him._

 _Daya smiled,_ "Ek ladka aur ladki kabhi sirf dost nahi ho sakte and that's true! Come on Shreya, I can see that. Tum dono ki jodi awesome hai."

"Will you please shut up Daya?" _Shreya scolded him._

"Tum dono college ke baad bichad gaye warna ab tak tumhari dosti pyar me badal chuki hoti. But no worries! Ab phir mil gaye ho aur dekhna bahut jald tum dono ko realize ho jayega ki tum dono ke beech sirf dosti se badkar bhi kuch hai, and that's love!" _Daya said adding much to Shreya's annoyance._

 _Shreya turned to Nikhil,_ "nikhil please ise samjhao ki apni bakwas band kare."

 _Nikhil tried to say something but Daya didn't give him a chance._

"Are Shreya, dekho kajal se meri shadi hone wali hai, that means tum meri hone wali saali ho to tumhare liye meri kuch responsibilities hoti hain na. Aisa kaise ho sakta hai ki main dusro ki shadiyan karwata rahu, aur apni saali ke bare ne na sochu?" _Daya said with a mischievous smile._

 _Shreya looked at him with a sarcastic grin,_ "Thank you so much, but as of now I don't need your services. Please! Meri shadi ke bare me sapne mein bhi mat sochna tum!" _Shreya said joining her hands._

 _Daya smiled more widely,_ "Aise kaise ho sakta hai, tumhari shadi to sabse pehle karwaunga main!"

 _Shreya wanted to yell at him but she was so annoyed, no words came out of her mouth._

"Urghh!" _She banged her foot on the floor and left from there fuming in irritation. Daya let out a low chuckle watching her going._

 _Kajal called Daya,_ "Daya, yaha koi achha disco hai?"

"Han bilkul hai!" _Daya replied._

"Ok, to tum aaj sham ko mujhe discothèque lekar chal rahe ho!" _Kajal said._

 _Daya was about to refuse but suddenly he got a plan,_ "yeah sure, main lekar chaluga tumhe?" _He turned to Vivek_ , "Vivek tum bhi agar free ho to hume join Karo don't worry tumhari company ke liye Shreya bhi aayegi" _Daya said glancing at Shreya_ , "kyun Shreya?"

 _Shreya glared at him with her large eyes._

"Ok then, Shreya aayegi to main bhi aaunga. I am absolutely free!" _Vivek said looking at Shreya._

"Nikhil tum bhi aana, we'll have fun!" _Kajal said in excitement._

"Sure!" _Nikhil nodded._

"Ok guys! To aaj sham ko hum sab mil rahe hain Festoon discothèque me, done!" _Daya announced._

.

.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _Daya was preparing a schedule on his PC. He was looking confused. Nikhil came to him._

"Kya kar rahe ho Daya?" _Nikhil asked and glanced at the schedule._ "Ye kya hai?"

 _Daya stretched his arms to get rid of tiredness,_ "Kuch nahi, bas ek schedule bana raha tha. Kaun sa kaam kab karna hai, kaise karna hai etc."

"Ok!" _Nikhil nodded reading the details in the schedule prepared by Daya._

"Nikhil ek kaam Karo, Tasha ko call Karo aur use sham ko disco aane ke liye bolo." _Daya said._

 _Nikhil looked confused_ , "Tasha ko waha kyun bula rahe ho?"

"Tum dono ko milwana hai, tum dono ki setting karwani hai aur kya?" _Daya said straight without looking at him._

 _Nikhil was shocked_ , "Kya? Meri aur Tasha ki setting? Kya baat kar rahe ho Daya? Kis track pe ja rahe ho tum yaar?"

 _Daya faced Nikhil_ , "Itna surprise hone ki jarurat nahi hai ok. Main Tasha ko tumse hi milwane ki baat kar raha tha"

 _Nikhil glared at Daya,_ "Mujhse pucha tumne? Bina mujhse puche tumne meri appointment fix kar di? Seriously? Tum ho kaun Daya? Tum mere dad ho ya meri maa? Tum decide karoge mere liye ladki?"

"Shhh!" _Daya said,_ "Isme itna hyper hone ki kya jarurat hai bhai? Are main bahar walo ki setting karata hu, to apne dost ki nahi karwa sakta? Tumhe aaj nahi to kal shadi karni hai, ladki to chahiye na aur jab ladki khud samne se chal kar aa rahi hai to kya problem hai? Tasha is such a sweet girl. Tum to Tasha ka naam sunkar aise react kar rahe ho jaise usse jyada achhi ladkiyon ki line lagi hai tumhare liye? Tumhe Tasha achhi nahi lagti?" _Daya asked._

"Aisi baat nahi hai, Tasha achhi ladki hai...

"Bas matlab wo tumhe achhi lagti hai!"

"Daya tum samajh nahi rahe!

"Samajh to tum nahi rahe ho Nikhil" _Daya said and held him by his shoulders,_ "Dekho, bas ek baar Tasha se milkar baat karke dekho. Tumhe lage ki wo tumhare liye perfect nahi hai to main tumhe force nahi karunga. Lekin ek baar milo to sahi. "

 _Nikhil opened his mouth to say something but Daya gave him no chance._

"Dekho Nikhil, main tumhara dost hu yaar. Tumhare liye achha hi sochuga na. Tumhe mujhpe bharosa nahi hai. Maine dekha hai tumhe aur Tasha ko ek sath and trust me you guys have an amazing chemistry. You guys look so damn perfect together. Please mere liye usse ek baar milo. Please!" _Daya insisted._

 _Nikhil was not convinced but rather confused now. He thought he should go for it._

"I think, main... Mujhe try Karna chahiye!"

 _Daya patted his shoulders,_ "Ye hui na baat. Chalo ab use phone Karo, Karo karo sharmao mat!"

 _Nikhil smiled at Daya and dialed Tasha's number and asked her to come and join them in that Disco._

"Bol diya, wo aa jayegi. But Daya, tum Tasha ko kaise convince karoge? Usne to kabhi socha bhi nahi hoga ki tum use mujhse milwane wale ho." _Nikhil said._

"Wo meri responsibility hai. Aur tum nervous kyun ho rahe ho? Dekhna Tasha tumhe jaroor accept karegi. Congratulations, you will have a girlfriend now!" _Daya said and hugged Nikhil patting his back. Nikhil smiled hugging him back._

 _They separated._

"Achha Nikhil mere pass ek aur jaroori kaam hai. Mujhe Abhijeet Srivastav se milna hai. Purvi ki maa ne mujhe contract diya hai in dono ki setting karwane ka aur jald se jald unki shadi karwane ka. Aur main bhi chahta hu ki in dono ki shadi jaldi se ho jaye aur Tarika Abhijeet ke bare me sochna chod kar Sachin ke sath apni relationship me aage badhe." _Daya said._

"Par un dono ki shadi to already arranged ho chuki hai na." _Nikhil said._

"Han lekin wo dono khush nahi hain. Wo dono sirf apni moms ko khush karne ke liye ye shadi kar rahe hain. Kya pata kal hi dono me se kisi ka man badal jaye aur wo shadi tod de." _Daya said._

"Ok, I got you, to ab tum kuch aisa karoge jisse wo dono khushi khushi iss shadi ke liye taiyar ho jayenge. Aur shadi todne ke bare me nahi sochenge. Great! Ye to pura mind manipulation ka kaam hai, jo tumse behtar koi nahi kar sakta." _Nikhil said._

 _Daya smiled hearing his appreciation._

"Ok then, main nikalta hu. Sham ko hum sab disco me milenge. Aur han tum jara achhe kapde pehan kar aana." _Daya said winking at him and left._

 _Nikhil watched him going,_ "Kitna kuch ek sath chalta rehta hai iske dimag me!"

o-o-o

 _Rajat stood in front of Purvi holding a glass of water and some medicine. Purvi took her medicine silently._

"To kaisa laga wo ladka tumhe. Suna hai bahut paise wala hai. Aur handsome bhi hai. Tumhari maa ne kya rishta dhundha hai, manna padega!" _Rajat said reading Purvi's expressions._

 _Purvi kept looking downwards_ , "Usne meri taraf ek baar dekha bhi nahi. Baat bhi nahi ki. Mujhe lagta hai meri terah wo bhi iss shadi me interested nahi hai."

"Arey nahi, ho sakta hai, tumhari mom aur khud ki mom ke samne tumse baat karne me hesitate kar raha ho..

 _Purvi looked up at him,_ "Nahi Rajat, mujhe pata hai meri terah wo bhi ye shadi nahi karna chahta." Purvi said and caught Rajat's hand, "Rajat aap please meri help Karo. Kuch bhi karke mujhe iss shadi se bacha lo. Mujhe ye shadi nahi karni please!"

"Purvi kaisi baate kar rahi ho? Wo ladka bahut achha hai." _Rajat said trying to free his hand from her grip._

 _Purvi caught his hand more firmly,_ "Nahi Rajat main nahi Karna chahti ye shadi."

 _Suddenly Rajat's phone started ringing. It was Divya._

"Ek minute Purvi" _Rajat said and removed her grip. He received the call._

"Hi sweetheart, how are you!"

 _Purvi stared at him surprisingly._

 _Divya's voice came from other side,_ "Missing you, kaha ho?"

 _Rajat smiled,_ "Main ek patient ke sath hu!"

 _Purvi frowned as he called her patient._

"Listen, Mujhe shopping karni hai. Aur maine 2 movie tickets bhi liye hain. Mujhe koi bahana nahi chalega. Patient ko chod kar abhi aao mere paas turant!" _Divya said._

"Yeah sure, I am coming baby. Love you!" _Rajat said with extra sweetness._

 _Purvi was shocked seeing him behaving so crazy._

"Kaun tha, I mean thi?" _Purvi asked as he finished the call._

"Divya, meri girlfriend. Oh sorry, tumhe bataya nahi na uske bare me. Chalo baad me milwaunga. Abhi mujhe jana padega nahi to wo gussa ho jayegi." _Rajat said._

"Arey Rajat listen..." _Purvi said but Rajat left ignoring her._

 _Purvi pouted,_ "Pagal khud hai aur patient mujhe bolta hai."

o-o-o

 _Daya went to Abhijeet's office to meet him._

"Hello" _Daya said entering Abhijeet's chamber._

 _Abhijeet stared at him quiet confusingly,_ "Yes, kaun hain aap!"

"I am Daya, main ek matrimonial bureau chalata hu. Ye mera card hai." _Daya said showing his visiting card to Abhijeet._

"To main kya karu?" Abhijeet said irritatingly.

 _Daya grabbed a chair in front of him without his offer,_ "Aapko kuch nahi Karna, Karna to mujhe hai. Actually, mujhe Purvi ki mom ne responsibility di hai aap dono ki shadi ki."

"What?" _Abhijeet exclaimed._

 _Daya looked at him,_ "Dekho mujhe tumhare bare me sab pata hai. Tarika se tumhare breakup ke bare me bhi."

 _Abhijeet was shocked_ , "Tum Tarika ko kaise jante ho?"

"She is my client. Maine hi to use uske naye boyfriend se milwaya. NRI hai, paisewala hai. Tarika to uske sath bahut khush hai. Lekin ek tum ho abhi bhi uske chakkar me pade ho. Are bhool jao yaar use. Purvi ke bare me socho" _Daya said._

 _Abhijeet became sad,_ "But main Tarika ke alawa kisi dusri ladki ke bare me soch bhi nahi sakta. Main ye shadi nahi Karna chahta."

 _Daya stood up_ , "Oh come on, Tarika se kuch seekho, wo tumhe bhool chuki hai. Move on! Are kam se kam apni maa ke bare me socho. Kya unki khushi ke liye tum itna bhi nahi kar sakte?"

"Unki khushi ke liye hi to Tarika se alag ho gaya. Unki khushi ke liye hi to uss ladki se shadi kar raha hu jisme mujhe koi interest hi nahi hai." _Abhijeet said._

"Dekho Abhijeet, apni maa ko ye mat dikhao ki tum iss shadi se khush nahi ho. Unhe dikhao ki tum iss shadi se khush ho aur tumne Tarika ki jegah Purvi ko accept kar liya hai." _Daya said._

"You're right, agar Tarika itni jaldi mujhe bhoolkar aage badh gayi hai to main bhi kyun uske bare me sochu. Tum mujhe ye batao main aisa kya karu jisse maa ko lage Ki main Purvi ke sath khush hu." _Abhijeet asked._

"Maa ko khush karne ke liye pehle Purvi ko khush Karo. Uske liye flowers lekar jao. Use date pe le jao. Uske liye gifts lekar do. Bas Purvi khush, to maa bhi khush aur maa khush to tum bhi khush, hai na." _Daya said smiling internally seeing Abhijeet convinced without any efforts._

"Theek hai main aisa hi karunga!" _Abhijeet said_

"And don't worry, tum dono ki meetings aur dates main arrange karunga!" _Daya said._

"Thanks!" _Abhijeet said shaking his hand with Daya._

o-o-o

 _Here Rajat went to meet Divya._

"Oh Rajat, tum itni jaldi aa gaye. I love you. Kaisi lag rahi hu main?" _Divya asked showing her dress._

 _Rajat looked into her eyes and said dramatically,_ "I don't have words to compliment you!"

 _Divya frowned_ , "Are kuch to bolo, tumhare liye itna makeup kiya aur tumhare paas words nahi hain, ridiculous!"

 _Rajat bit his lips,_ "Sorry, you are looking gorgeous.!"

 _Divya sighed,_ "I know that anyway, chalo, pehle shopping karte hain phir movie!"

"Yeah come on!" _Rajat said holding her hand._

 _They started moving when Rajat's cellphone started ringing._

"One second Darling!" _Rajat asked an excuse and picked up the call. Divya was shooting him deadly glares._

 _It was Purvi's mom,_ "Hello Doctor, kaha ho tum? Are jaldi aao, Purvi pagal ho gayi hai. Sab kuch utha kar idhar ka udhar phek rahi hai. Usko koi control nahi kar pa raha hai. Jaldi aakar sambhalo ise."

 _Rajat chewed his teeth and banged his head,_ "Theek hai aa raha hu main!" _He said and turned to Divya making a puppy face,_ "I am really sorry Darling, wo meri patient ko phir se daura pada hai. Mujhe Jana hoga. I am really really sorry!"

 _Divya was fuming_ , "get lost!"

"Sorry na sweetheart, I am a doctor..please try to understand...

"Just go!" _Divya shouted angrily._

 _Rajat helplessly left from there._

 _Divya looked at the two movie tickets in her hand_ , "Ab ye tickets waste nahi kar sakti. Ek kaam karti hu Tasha ko sath le leti hu. Yeah that's a good idea." _She smiled and went to Tasha's home._

"Hi Divya, main tumhe hi call karne wali thi. You know aaj...

 _Divya cut her_ , "Tasha, tumhe nahi pata mere sath aaj kya hua. Maine 2 movie tickets li thi, socha tha main aur Rajat movie dekhenge aur kuch quality time spend karenge but sab gadbad ho gaya. Uski patient ko phir se daura pad gaya aur use jana pada. Ab main apna mood nahi kharab karna chahti. Tum chalo na mere sath movie dekhne."

 _Tasha apologized,_ "Sorry Divya, main nahi aa sakti. Kyunki mujhe aaj kahi aur Jana hai."

"Kaha?" _Divya asked._

"Wo Daya aaj mujhe uss ladke se milwane wala hai na. Usne sham ko ek disco me bulaya hai." _Tasha told blushing._

"Oh wow! That's great." _Divya exclaimed._

"Ek kaam Karo, tum bhi chalo na sath me, tum bhi usse mil lena. Aur waise bhi tum sath rahogi to meri nervousness thodi kam ho jayegi aur decision lene me bhi help milegi." _Tasha said._

"Lekin Tasha main..

"Please Divya, mana mat karna, tum mere sath chal rahi ho bas!" _Tasha said holding her hand._

"Ok baba theek hai main chalungi!" _Divya agreed smiling at her._

o-o-o

 _Shreya and Kajal were chatting just to kill the time. Their topic was Daya and his matrimonial bureau._

"Di pata hai, Daya ke clients kitne interesting hain? Ek Psychiatrist hai, Rajat..." _and Shreya started telling about everyone._

 _Kajal was laughing._

"Aur Tarika ki setting Daya ne pata hai kisse karwa di. Ek NRI hai, Sachin naam hai uska..." _Shreya was speaking but Kajal got lost somewhere hearing Sachin's name._

 _Shreya looked at her,_ "Kya hua di, aap kuch soch rahi hain?"

 _Kajal came out of her thoughts,_ "Nahi kuch nahi, bas wo tumhare muh se Sachin naam sunkar kisi ki yaad aa gayi!"

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Kiski yaad aa gayi di?" _Shreya asked observing Kajal's face._

 _Kajal turned to Shreya_ , "Shreya wo kuch mahine pehle jab main US me thi, to meri ek friend ne mere liye ek blind date arrange ki thi. Date pe main jis ladke se mili, uska naam bhi Sachin tha."

"Oh I see!" Shreya exclaimed, "phir kya hua di. Aap usko yaad karke kuch sad lag rahi ho!" _Shreya said occupying a seat beside Kajal._

"Shreya us date pe bahut gadbad ho gayi thi!" _Kajal told._

"Aisa kya hua tha di?" _Shreya asked._

"Shreya, jab main usse mili to main bahut khush thi. Wo bahut handsome tha. Aur phir baate Karna shuru kiya to main uski teraf attract hone lagi. He was so impressive. Mujhe aisa lag raha tha ki iss insaan ke sath to main sari zindagi reh sakti hu. Phir kuch aisa hua ki..." _Kajal stopped abruptly._

"Kya hua?" _Shreya asked._

"Shreya phir usne bola ki use ek jaroori phone call karna hai aur bas 2 minute me aa raha hai. Wo chala gaya. Main baith ke uska wait kar rahi ki tabhi ek waiter mere paas aaya ek parcel lekar."

 **Flashback**

"Mam there is a parcel for you!" Waiter said to Kajal giving the parcel to her along with a chit.

 _Kajal took the parcel and the chit,_ "But who told you to give me this?"

"The handsome guy who was sitting with you a few minutes ago!" _Told the waiter._

"Sachin?" _Kajal said_ , "Alright, thanks!" _She opened the chit and as she started reading the message her eyes popped out. She opened the parcel and found a book inside having a title as '_ 121 tips for a better sex'. _Her blood started boiling._

 _Meanwhile Sachin came back._

"Hey, I am back. So...

 _He shut his mouth as he received a hard slap right on his cheek from Kajal. He was shocked with kajal's act._

 _Sachin tried to say something but Kajal grabbed his collar._

"How dare you? You are such a bastard!" _Kajal yelled at him dragging the attention of public._

"What happened Kajal?" _Sachin dared to ask._

"What is this?" _Kajal said showing the book and chit to him._

"Kya hai ye?" _Sachin asked holding the chit in his hand._

 _Kajal gnashed her teeth,_ "To ye hai tumhara asli chehra. Itni der se main tumse impress huye ja rahi hu. It was a blind date but I was glad that I met you. Nobody ever treated me so good. You made me feel special. Main to humari is mulakat ko aage badhane ke bare me soch rahi thi but mujhe kaha pata tha ki tum itne cheap ho. Wo meethi meethi baate karna sirf ek natak tha mujhe impress karne ke liye!" _Kajal shouted almost crying._

 _Sachin was totally confused. He started reading the chit to know the matter. He was also shocked after reading the chit._

 _It was like that_

"Darling you are looking so f*cking hot in this short dress. I have booked a room for us in a private suite. Come tonight, we will have fun. I know you are experienced but I want you to learn some new positions you would have tried never before. So I am sending this book to help you as a guide."

 _Sachin was dumbstruck after reading the message. He looked up at Kajal._

"Kajal, ye maine nahi likha, aur ye book bhi maine nahi bheja? Main aisa kyun karunga?"

"Just shut up! Mera naam mat lo apni gandi jubaan se. Kya soch kar aaye the mere sath date pe? Tumhe sharm nahi aati apni lust puri karne ke liye seedhi sadi ladkiyon ko blind date pe bulate ho. Tumhare paas to bahut paise hain na? Kisi prostitute ke paas kyun nahi chale jate!" _Kajal screamed loosing her temper._

 _Sachin was offended with her words_ , "Kajal just shut up! Mind your language. Maine kaha na ye parcel maine nahi bheja!"

"Oh shut up, natak band Karo. Mere to samajh ne nahi aa raha main tumse baat hi kyun kar rahi hu?" _Kajal said angrily._

 _Meanwhile the waiter came there._

"Excuse me mam! I am really sorry. Actually that parcel was not for you. It was for someone else."

 _Kajal looked at the waited shocked,_ "W-what?"

 _A man came there_ , "Yes, that was for my wife. She was sitting on the table next to you a few minutes ago. This stupid waiter misunderstood my instructions and delivered the parcel to you." _The man took back the book and chit._

 _Kajal was speechless. She turned to Sachin only to find him glaring at her with mixed emotions ._

"Sa-Sachin... I am s-sorry!" _Kajal said trying to apologize for her stupid behavior._

 _Sachin gave her a fake smile_ , "Never mind! Jo hona tha ho chuka. Itne sare logo ke samne tumne mujhe thappad mara aur jo man me aaya wo bola. Pata nahi kaise kaise allegations lagaye bina meri koi baat sune. Tum baat aage badhane ke bare me soch rahi thi? Huh, tum jaisi short tempered ladki se mujhe dobara milna hi nahi hai. Jo samne wale ki baat sunna hi nahi chahti sirf apni baat sunana janti hai." _He said and turned to go. Kajal grabbed his hand._

"Sachin please ruko, mujhe maaf kar do. I am really really sorry!"

 _Sachin removed her grip,_ "just get out of my way Kajal! I don't want to meet you again." _He jerked her and left._

 _Kajal was stood there watching him going with tears in her eyes._

 **Flashback over**

 _Kajal finished and Shreya noticed her eyelashes wet._

"Shreya, main tumhe bata nahi sakti main us incident ke liye aaj tak guilt feel karti hu. Sachin bahut achha ladka tha aur sirf meri ek galatfehmi ki wajeh se maine sabke samne uski itni insult ki. Even galiyan bhi di maine usko. Jabki uski koi galti nahi thi. Use kitna hurt hua hoga. Maine use sorry bola but wo chala gaya. Usne kaha ki wo mujhse dobara nahi milna chahta aur sach me uske baad maine usse milne ki bahut koshish ki par usse kabhi contact nahi kar payi!" _Kajal said sadly._

 _Shreya pressed her shoulders,_ "Di ek minute! Kya kaha aapne? Aapne use sorry bola? Really? Aapne?"

 _Kajal stared at Shreya._

"Di I just can't believe it. Jaha tak main aapko janti hu aap kabhi kisi ko sorry nahi bolti bhale hi aapki hi galti ho." _Shreya said in disbelief._

"Shreya meri galti thi aur maine jo kiya uske liye mujhe bahut bura bhi lag raha tha. Isliye maine sorry bola." _Kajal said very innocently._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "Di pehli baar aapki aankho me kisi ke liye aansu dekh rahi hu. Aap kab se kisi ke liye itni emotional hone lagi."

 _Kajal immediately rubbed her tears,_ "Aisa kuch nahi hai. I am just feeling guilty. Main kyun rone lagi!"

 _Shreya again smiled,_ "Di, jis Sachin ki main baat kar rahi thi na, wo bhi NRI hai aur bahut handsome bhi hai, kahi ye wahi Sachin to nahi?"

 _A shine appeared in Kajal's eyes,_ "Shreya please mujhe usse milna hai. I wish ki ye wahi ho. Main usse milkar phir se sorry bolugi aur iss baar use mujhe maaf karna hi padega. Uski itni himmat, wo mujhe aise ignore nahi kar sakta."

 _Shreya squeezed her hands_ , "Theek hai, main aapko usse milwa dungi. I also wish ki ye aapka hi Sachin ho?"

"Aapka?" _Kajal asked._

"I mean, aap jis Sachin se milna chahti ho ye wahi Sachin ho." _Shreya said correcting herself._

"Fingers crossed!" _Kajal said crossing her fingers and both smiled at each other._

"Achha abhi sham ko Daya hume disco le chal raha hai na, to taiyar nahi hona?" _Shreya said._

"Are han main to bhool hi gayi thi. Aaj to bahut maja aayega!" _Kajal said excitedly._

o-o-o

 _At night Daya along with Kajal, Shreya and Nikhil reached at the disco on their fixed time._

"Wow!" _Kajal exclaimed entering the disco and seeing the youngsters dancing on the loud music and having lot of fun._

 **Ek ho gaye hum aur tum**

 **Humma humma humma**

 **To udd gayi neende re**

 **Hey...humma humma**

 _Her feet automatically started moving with the beat. Shreya too joined her._

"Shreya, kajal tum dono dance Karo. Main aur Nikhil bas thodi der me aate hain!" _Daya said taking Nikhil with him in a corner._

"Are lekin kaha ja rahe ho tum dono?" _Shreya questioned but Daya didn't reply._

"Jane do na unhe Shreya!" _Kajal said swaying her body on the beats._

 **Humma humma**

 **Hey Humma humma humma**

 _Daya took Nikhil in a corner_ , "Listen, Tasha bas aati hi hogi. Koi gadbad nahi karna uske samne ok?"

 _Nikhil tried to say something but couldn't say as before that Tasha's voice fell into his ears._

"Daya!" _Tasha called Daya._

 _Daya and Nikhil turned their heads. Nikhil gasped in nervousness seeing Tasha that too with Divya._

"Ye yaha kya kar rahi hai!" _Nikhil murmured._

"Hi Tasha, hello Divya!" _Daya greeted both of them._

"Hi Daya, main late to nahi hui?" _Tasha asked._

"Bilkul nahi, ekdum sahi time pe aayi ho tum" _Daya said smiling._

"Main achhi to lag rahi hu na?" _Tasha asked in whispers._

"Very pretty!" _Daya said smiling at her._

"Thank you! To kaha hai wo? Batao na daya I am dying to meet him." _Tasha said._

 _Divya and Daya exchanged glances seeing her excitement. Nikhil was silently standing behind daya._

"Han han milwata hu na. Pehle tumhe bata dun, wo bahut shy hai. Wo tumhe bahut pasand karta hai, lekin tumse direct baat karne me dar raha tha toh mujhe baat karne ko kaha." _Daya told._

 _Tasha was smiling continuously._

"Tumhe pata hai Tasha tumhare liye uske dil me jo bhi feelings hain na wo usne ek kagaj par likh diya hai, kyunki usne kaha ki wo tumhari aankho me dekhte hi kho jata hai to confession kaise kar payega!" _Daya said._

"Really? Kya likha hai usne?" _Tasha asked almost jumping in excitement._

"Batata hu batata hu!" _Daya said and took out a paper from his pocket,_ "Ye dekho, main padh ke sunata hu!" _Daya said and started reading._

 _ **She is unique**_

 _ **every time I see her**_

 _ **I just can't seem to know how to speak**_

 _ **everything around her is a total blur.**_

 _ **With her beautiful blue green eyes**_

 _ **the way her hair flows in the wind**_

 _ **why did she take me by surprise?**_

 _ **She is just one of a kind.**_

 _ **Her laughs lightens my day**_

 _ **when I see her...**_

 _Daya continued reading. Nikhil was bewildered_ , "Ye maine kab likha? Ye daya bhi na jhooth pe jhooth bole ja raha hai meri aur Tasha ki setting karwane ke liye."

 _Tasha was overwhelmed_ , "oh my God! Ye sab usne mere liye likha?"

"Han, sirf tumhare liye!"

"This is so cute!" _Divya said smiling at Tasha._

"Par Daya wo hai kaha? Ab mujhse aur intejar nahi hota!" _Tasha said restlessly._

"Ok ok, milwata hu. Just hold your heart, hear you go!" _Daya said and brought Nikhil in front of them_. "Ye hai wo ladka!"

 _As soon Nikhil came in front of Tasha her smile disappeared slowly and she was shocked._ "Nikhil tum?" _She uttered._

 _Divya was also shocked_ , "Nikhil? Ye Tasha se pyar karta hai?"

 _Nikhil looked at Tasha then at Divya and then at Daya. He was confused what to say._

 _Tasha stared at him,_ "Nikhil tum mujhe pasand karte ho? Main tumhe achhi lagti hu? Bolo na?"

 _Seeing Nikhil speechless Daya jumped to reply,_ "Tasha maine bataya na ye bahut shy hai. Isiliye to apne dil ki baat chitthi me likh kar laya tha. Ye to bolega nahi toh main hi tumhe bata deta hu. Ise na tumse love at first sight ho gaya tha jab tum pehli baar humare office aayi thi aur tum dono ek dusre se takra gaye the, yaad hai? Tabhi se pyar karta hai tumse!"

"Daya bas karo jhooth bolna mere bhai!" _Nikhil prayed in his mind._

"What? Love at first sight?" _Tasha exclaimed looking at Nikhil._

 _Meanwhile Daya spotted Vivek making his entry. He glanced at Shreya and found her busy in dancing with Kajal._

"Tasha-Nikhil tum dono baate Karo, mujhe ek important kaam hai, main bas aata hu." _He said and left from there patting on Nikhil's back._

"Bye!" _Nikhil said and turned to Tasha._

"Nikhil bolo na, kya Daya ne jo bhi kaha wo sach hai?" _Tasha asked looking into his eyes._

 _Nikhil stared into her eyes for a moment._ "H-Han han Tasha!" _He finally managed to say yes,_ "Ye sab sach hai. I really like you aur wo lines maine hi likhi hai."

 _Nikhil finished and was waiting for Tasha's reaction when his ears got filled with Divya's laughter._

 _Tasha looked at Divya who was laughing uncontrollably._ "What's wrong with you Divya? Kyun has rahi ho?" _She asked._

"Sorry Tasha! But mujhe lagta hai ye tumhe bewkoof bana raha hai. Mujhe nahi lagta ye sach bol raha hai. Aur iski aankho me tumhare liye feelings kam aur apna jhooth pakda jane ka dar jyada dikh raha hai. Aur wo poetry, I am hundred percent sure, ye copy paste hai. Ye likh hi nahi sakta, shakl dekho iski. Tum bahut bholi ho, ye log bas masti kar rahe hain tumhara sath! Love at first sight? What nonsense!" _Divya said making fun of Nikhil._

 _Nikhil was about to say something but before him Tasha snapped,_ "Kyun? Isme nonsense kya hai Divya? Kyun nahi ho sakta ise mujhse love at first sight? Main khoobsurat nahi hu?"

 _Divya tried to calm down her friend_ , "Look Tasha main bas ye keh rahi thi ki..

 _Tasha cut her,_ "Main sab samajhti hu Divya. You are jealous. Tum humesha se aisa boyfriend chahti thi na jo Nikhil ke jaisa romantic ho. Usne mere liye poetry likhi. Kya tum sapne me bhi soch sakti ho ki Rajat tumhare liye poetry likhe? Kabhi nahi, wo nikhil ke jitna romantic ho hi nahi sakta. Isliye tumhe bura lag raha hai. Tum nahi chahti ki mujhe itna romantic boyfriend mile!" _Tasha said angrily._

 _Divya was shocked but Nikhil was smiling._

"Tasha aisa kuch nahi hai. Main kyun jalungi tumse! Agar tum khush ho to main bhi khush hu. Agar Nikhil sach me tumse pyar karta hai to main bahut khush hu ki tumhe itna romantic boyfriend mil raha hai" _Divya said softly._

 _Tasha said nothing and turned to Nikhil,_ "jiske dil me mere liye itna pyar ho, main use na kaise bol sakti hu?" _She said and hugged Nikhil_ , "I love you too Nikhil!"

 _Nikhil was shocked hearing I love you first time from a beautiful girl's mouth. He looked at Divya and found her unhappy with Tasha's decision. So just to tease her he hugged Tasha back._

 _Divya was staring at both of them. She was actually jealous. She had never imagined Nikhil to be so romantic. She had thought he was a stupid. But when he was hugging her best friend, she found him so romantic._

 _She was lost in her thoughts,_ "Oh god! Ye meri humesha ki problem rahi hai. Jo dress mujhe pasand na ho wahi agar Tasha kharid le, to mujhe wahi dress pata nahi kyun achhi lagne lagti hai. Ye Nikhil bhi na idiot aaj itna cute kyun lag raha hai? Pehle kitna stupid lagta tha. Aaj Tasha ka boyfriend ban gaya to apne aap handsome lag raha hai. Tasha kitni lucky hai. He is so romantic. Main aur Tasha ek hi din usko ek sath mile the na. Phir use mujhse pyar kyun nahi hua? Mujhse pyar hoga bhi kaise, milte hi ladai jo shuru kar di thi maine!"

 _Nikhil was hugging Tasha but his eyes were fixed on Divya. He was reading her expressions and he was sure that she was jealous. To tease her more he separated from the hug and cupped Tasha's face in his hands._ "Tasha, jab tumhare jaisi itni khoobsurat ladki samne ho to mood apne aap romantic ho jata hai!"

 _Tasha smiled but Divya frowned and made a face._

"DJ koi achha sa romantic gana lagao. I am in love!" _He shouted making Divya more jealous._

"Let's dance!" _Nikhil said holding Tasha by her waist and they started dancing._

 _Divya was silently watching their moves. Nikhil was not enjoying dancing with Tasha but actually he was enjoying Divya's annoyed expressions._

 _Here Daya went and met Vivek,_ "Hey Vivek!"

"Hi daya!" _Vivek replied._

"Aao aao, dekho Shreya kabse akele dance kar rahi hai." _Daya said pointing at Shreya who was dancing gracefully on the music._

 _Vivek glanced at Shreya and began to move towards her when daya stopped him by holding his hand,_ "Ek minute Vivek, ruko to."

 _Vivek stopped and looked at Daya._

"Dekho Shreya kaise carefree hokar dance kar rahi hai. Kitni khoobsurat lag rahi hai na?" _Daya said staring at Shreya._

 _Vivek smiled,_ "Wo to hai, Shreya jab aise khush hoti hai aur masti karti hai na to uski khoobsurati badh jati hai."

"Right, aur uski smile, uski adaayen, uski baate, kitni pyari hain na ki kisi ko bhi usse pyar ho jaye!" _Daya said glancing at Vivek through corners of eyes._

"Right!" _Vivek said smiling._

"Jaise ki tumhe ho gaya, hai na!" _Daya said looking at Vivek._

"Han!" _Vivek said lost in admiring Shreya. But soon he realized what he said_ , "kya? Ye kya keh rahe ho tum daya? Main aur Shreya bahut achhe dost hain. Pyar jaisa kuch nahi hai humare beech!" _Vivek said clarifying his point._

 _Daya gave him a big smile,_ "Oh come on Vivek. Tumhe aur Shreya ko dekh kar koi bhi bata sakta hai ki tum dono ek dusre ke liye bane ho. Tumhe itne dino ke baad dekh kar Shreya ki aankho me jo aansu the na wo saaf saaf bata rahe the ki uske dil me tumhare liye feelings hain. Aur feelings to tumhare dil me bhi hain uske liye, bas tum realize nahi kar pa rahe ho aur baar baar just friends keh kar taal rahe ho. Friendship achha excuse hai!" _Daya said with a teasing smile._

 _Vivek nodded his head,_ "Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai Daya...

 _Daya cut him,_ "Pyar aur dosti me jyada fark nahi hota Vivek, isliye tum realize nahi kar pa rahe ho. But I can see that, you both love each other damn it. Shreya tumhare sath khush rehti hai, tumse apne dil ki har baat share karti hai, tumhare sath hone par protected feel karti hai... Ye sab sirf dosti nahi hai mere bhai. Try to understand it's love." _Daya said and looked at Vivek trying to read his face._

 _Vivek was trapped successfully,_ "Really Daya? Main Shreya se pyar karta hu? No no no, maine aisa bola to Shreya mujhe thappad maregi." _Vivek said fearfully touching his cheek._

 _Daya laughed,_ "Are nahi maregi. Ek baar usse bol kar to dekho. Agar wo bhi tumse pyar karti hai to wo pehle bhaw khayegi, friendship wagera ki baate karegi aur phir kahegi ki soch kar bataungi. Aur agar wo tumhe dost se jyada kuch nahi samajhati to...direct thappad maregi. Try kar lo." _Daya said staring at Shreya._

 _Vivek looked at him. Daya placed his hand on his shoulder,_ "Aur waise bhi kal ko kisi na kisi se shadi karni hi hai, to kyun na usi ko humsafar bana lo jo tumhari sabse achhi dost hai!"

 _The arrow hit the target. This line touched Vivek's heart,_ "Shayad tum theek hi keh rahe ho Daya. Main abhi ke abhi baat karta hu Shreya se." _Vivek said and moved towards Shreya._

 _Daya took a deep breath,_ "Shreya tum to gayi!" _He smiled and followed Vivek._

"Hi Shreya, hi Kajal" _Vivek greeted both the girls._

 _Daya started dancing with Kajal but keeping an eye on Vivek and Shreya._

"Shreya ek minute suno, ek jaroori baat karni hai tumse." _Vivek said holding Shreya's hand and dragged her in a corner._

"Han bolo kya baat karni hai." _Shreya said._

 _Vivek first hesitated but then directly proposed her._ "...aur mujhe lagta hai hum dono ek dusre ke liye bane hain Shreya. Ab hume humari dosti ko pyar me badal dena chahiye. I love you!"

 _Shreya was dumbstruck. Her throat dried. She came out of the shock after sometime and looked at Vivek_ , "Vivek sach sach batana, ye sab kehne ke liye Daya ne kaha na tumse!"

 _Vivek smiled,_ "Han, thanks to him. Uski wajeh se hi to mujhe realize hua ki hum dono ka rishta dosti se kuch jyada ka hai."

 _Shreya banged her head,_ "Jiska dar tha wahi hua. Daya ne bechare Vivek ka bhi brainwash kar diya." _She took a glance at Daya,_ "Daya I will kill you!"

"Kya sochne lagi Shreya? Han ya na, kuch to bolo? Kya tumhare dil me bhi mere liye feelings hain?" _Vivek asked desperately._

 _Shreya was busy in cursing daya. She replied absent mindedly_ , "Soch kar bataungi!"

"Oh yes!" _Vivek exclaimed._ "Usne direct thappad nahi mara, "soch kar bataungi ka matlab hai YES!" _He concluded in his mind._

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Main soch kar bataungi!" _Shreya said absent mindedly._

 _Vivek was happy,_ "Of course Shreya. Araam se socho. Mujhe koi jaldi nahi hai."

 _Now Shreya realized what she said,_ "What? Kya sochna hai? Kuch sochne ki jarurat nahi hai mujhe. Tumhara dimag kharab ho gaya hai Vivek. Han main tumse pyar karti hu but like a friend. Dobara iss terah ki bakwas mere samne mat karna warna main tumse apni dosti bhi khatam kar dungi. Samajh gaye tum?"

 _Vivek was confused with her sudden reaction_. "Okay okay Shreya relax! Gussa mat karo. Wo to bas mujhe Daya ki baat me point najar aaya isliye main tumse baat karne chala aaya. Waise dekha jaye to wo kuch galat nahi keh raha tha. Hum dono ko...

"Shut up!" _Shreya shouted_ , "Daya ki baato me mat aao. Koi point nahi hai uski baato me. Bakwas karta hai wo. Ye uski business strategy hai. Jitne jyada matchmaking wo karega utna hi uska business badhega. Tum apna dimag use Karo."

 _Vivek went silent for a moment,_ "Theek hai. Tum humari dosti mat todna. Main phir kabhi tumse iss bare me baat nahi karunga. Lekin agar tum khud kabhi aakar mujhe propose karogi to main accept karne ke liye humesha taiyar baitha hu."

 _Shreya shot him a deadly glare,_ "Aisa kabhi nahi hoga!" _She said gritting her teeth._

"Well you never know, kab kaha kisse pyar ho jaye!" _Vivek said with a low chuckle._

 _Shreya held her head,_ "Will you please shut up?"

 _Daya was dancing with kajal but his sharp eyes were fixed on Vivek and Shreya and he had understood well that Shreya had rejected the proposal._

"Koi baat nahi, dekhta hu kab tak door bhagti ho Vivek se. Main apna koi contract adhura nahi chodta. Aur maine decide kar liya hai tum dono ko ek hona hi padega!" _He decided in his mind._

 _Here Tasha was dancing with Nikhil when her eyes fell on Vivek._

"Excuse me Nikhil, main bas abhi aayi. Tab tak tum chaho to Divya ke sath dance kar sakte ho bechari akele bore ho rahi hai." _Tasha said glancing at Divya and headed towards Vivek._

 _Nikhil looked at divya asking for dance,_ "May I?" _He said forwarding his hand._

 _The way he offered his hand divya couldn't refuse. She placed her hands in his palms and Nikhil pulled her in his arms and started swaying on the beats._

 _Tasha approached Vivek standing with Shreya._

"Hi Shreya, hi Vivek!" _She greeted them,_ "Shreya kya main Vivek se thodi der baat kar sakti hu, it's important!"

 _Shreya gave her a smile_ , "Of course! Mujhse kyun puch rahi ho? He is absolutely free. Le jao, jitna marji utni der baat karo. See you guys!" _Shreya said winking at Vivek and moved from there._

'Hi Tasha!" _Vivek said with a smile._

"Hi, wo mujhe ek help chahiye thi. Maine tumhara number try kiya but connect nahi ho paya. Actually mera puppy hai na Shero, use pata nahi kya ho gaya hai. Bahut aggressive ho gaya hai. Main uske liye jo dog food le gayi thi wo use nahi kha raha hai. Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha tha main kya karu?"

 _Vivek listened Tasha carefully_ , "use kya problem hai wo pata karne ke liye mujhe usse milna hoga."

"Oh, to theek hai to agar tum kal free ho to mere ghar aakar ek baar use dekh lo please. Mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai. Wo kuch kha pi nahi raha hai." _Tasha told sadly._

"Sure, main free hu kal." _Vivek said with a smile._

 _Tasha told her address gladly._

 _Shreya came to daya with a bad mood._

"Kya hua? Tumhara chehra itna laal kyun lag raha hai. Vivek ka proposal sun kar abhi tak blush kar rahi ho!" _Daya said teasing Shreya._

 _Shreya was fuming in rage._

"Kya? Vivek ne tumhe propose kiya? Wow Shreya! Kya baat hai! Congrats!" _Kajal said which added more to Shreya's fury._

"Di aisi koi baat nahi hai. Daya majak kar raha hai." _She glared at daya_. "aur daya ladkiyon ka chehra sirf sharmane se nahi gusse se bhi laal hota hai."

"Kaisa gussa Shreya?" _Kajal asked._

"Kuch nahi di. Main ghar jana chahti hu." _Shreya said glaring at daya,_ "Kuch log mujhe khush dekh hi nahi sakte. Achhe khase mood ka satyanash kar diya!" _She murmured heading towards exit._

"Ise kya ho gaya achanak?" _Kajal asked daya._

"Mujhe kya pata?" _Daya said very innocently._

o-o-o

 _Daya was working on his laptop when Shreya came into his room._

"Tum yaha? Kal to tum itne gusse me thi mujhe laga mujhse dobara baat bhi nahi karogi!" _Daya said staring at her._

 _Shreya sighed,_ "han gussa to thi but ab nahi hu. Aakhir tumne to wahi kiya na jisme tum expert ho. Maan gayi tumhe. Itne salo se main aur Vivek dost hain par pyar vyar wali baat uske dimag me kabhi nahi aayi lekin kal tumne 2 minutes me uske dimag me itni asani se ye baat fit kar di ki humare beech dosti se jyada kuch ho sakta hai. Kaise kar lete ho tum ye sab? Itna sara talent akele handle kaise kar lete ho?" _Shreya said with full sense of sarcasm._

 _Daya chuckled_ , "Main to wahi karta hu jo mujhe sahi lagta hai. Aur jo dusro ki bhalai ke liye hota hai."

"Maine tumhe warn kiya tha na ki meri bhalai ke bare me mat sochna?" _Shreya said politely._

"Theek hai bhai nahi sochunga. Vivek bechare ka dil tod diya tumne. Lekin please agar tumhe Vivek ke alawa kisi aur se pyar ho jaye na to mujhe jaroor batana. Main sach me tumhari shadi hote huye dekhna chahta hu!" _Daya said staring dreamily at Shreya._

 _Shreya stared at him as if observing any specimen in museum._ "Tumhari mujhse kya dushmani hai daya? Mujhe samajh me nahi aata tum meri shadi karwane ke peeche itna hath dhokar kyun pade ho? Itna to kisi ladki ke parents ko bhi uski shadi ki tension nahi hoti jitna tumhe meri shadi ki hai!"

 _Daya stared at her for a moment and burst out laughing,_ "Oh my god! Look at your face. I just love this look on your face. So much confused, so much annoyed, so much frustrated. I love it."

"Idiot!" _Shreya muttered_ , "bas ho gaya? Main yaha kisi kaam se aayi hu. Wo tumhara client hai na Sachin Malhotra mujhe uska contact number chahiye usse milna hai."

 _Daya stopped laughing and looked at her suspiciously,_ "Tumhe Sachin se kya kaam? Kya karogi usse milkar?"

"Tumhe kyun batau? Bas hai kuch personal kaam. Chalo number do uska" _Shreya said._

 _Daya denied clearly,_ "No way! Pehle mujhe batao kya kaam hai usse? Wo mera client hai. Mujhe uski chinta hai. Main chahta hu wo sirf Tarika pe focus kare. Main nahi chahta ki wo kisi khoobsurat ladki se mile aur uska irada badal jaye."

"Arey lekin main..." _Shreya paused realizing something,_ "Tumne mujhe khoobsurat kaha?"

 _Daya stammered_ , "N- nahi... Main bas example de raha tha. Ladko ko to har single aur young ladki khoobsurat hi lagti hai. You know what I mean?"

 _Shreya was smiling,_ "Han sab samajh gayi."

 _Suddenly Daya's mom called him as there was a call for him on landline. He went to receive the call leaving his laptop on. Shreya grabbed the opportunity. He took a glance at his laptop and found he was working on a schedule. Shreya read the details clearly. According to which daya had fixed Sachin and Tarika's dinner date in a big restaurant the next day._

"Achha to matlab kal Sachin aur Tarika iss restaurant me mil rahe hain. Ek kaam karti hu, kajal di ko lekar iss restaurant me jati hu. Wo ek baar Sachin ko bas dekh le aur ye pata chal jaye ki ye wahi Sachin hai ya koi aur. Bas mujhe daya se bach kar rehna hoga. Agar use pata chala ki main aur kajal di dono Sachin se milne gaye to wo mera gala daba dega." _Shreya immediately left daya's room as she had got the information for which she had come to his room._

o-o-o

"Shreya tum mujhe kaha lekar ja rahi ho?" _Kajal asked peeping outside the taxi._

"Di bas 2 minute! Wo Sachin Malhotra hai na Daya ka client, aaj Daya ne uski aur Tarika ki date fix ki hai ek restaurant me. Hum wahi ja rahe hain. Aap Sachin se mil kar dekh lena ki ye wahi Sachin hai ya nahi." _Shreya explained._

"Oh!" _Kajal said._

 _They both reached at the restaurant and entered inside. Shreya started scanning the area to find out Sachin. She found him sitting on a corner table alone, he was waiting for Tarika who had not arrived yet._

"Di wo raha Sachin!" _Shreya signalled Kajal towards Sachin._

 _Kajal followed Shreya's eyes and as her eyes saw Sachin a big smile appeared on her lips._ "Ye wahi Sachin hai Shreya, ye wahi hai, ye wahi hai!"

"Really?" _Shreya exclaimed_ , "To phir der kis baat ki. Chaliye main aapko usse milwati hu. Shayad abhi Tarika ko aane me thoda time lagega tab tak aap Sachin se baat kar leejiye aur jo bhi misunderstanding hai wo clear kar leejiye!"

"Right!" _Kajal said happily._

 _Shreya approached Sachin along with Kajal._

"Hi Sachin!" _Shreya said._

 _Sachin looked up at her,_ "Hi Shrey.." _He paused as he noticed Kajal._ "Tum?"

 _Kajal didn't stop smiling,_ "Thank God tumne mujhe pehchana to sahi. Abhi tak naraj ho mujhse?"

"Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?" _Sachin asked with curtness._

"Sachin ye meri behan hai!" _Shreya told leaving Sachin in surprise._

"Sachin mujhe tumse bahut kuch kehna hai. Please listen to me!" _Kajal said requesting Sachin._

 _Meanwhile Shreya spotted Daya at the entrance._

"Oh no! Daya ne agar mujhe aur Kajal di ko Sachin se baat karte dekh liya to problem ho jayegi. Mujhe use rokna hoga." _Shreya thought and turned to Kajal and Sachin_ , "Di aap log aram se baate keejiye main bas 2 minute me aati hu." _She said and immediately left from there leaving Sachin and Kajal alone._

 _Sachin looked at Kajal. She started their conversation with'I am sorry',_

 _Here Daya got disappeared somewhere._ "Arey ab Ye Daya kaha chala gaya?" _Shreya thought looking here and there and suddenly he spotted Daya coming towards her along with Abhijeet and Purvi._

 _Daya looked at Shreya surprised,_ "Shreya tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

 _Shreya gave him an awkward smile,_ "Wo main aur Kajal di dinner ke liye aaye the? Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

 _Daya felt something fishy_ , "Maine isi restaurant me apne kuch clients ki date arrange ki hai. That's why I am here. Ek minute main Abhijeet aur Purvi ko unki table tak chod ke aata hu."

 _He said and led Abhijeet and Purvi towards their table which was just behind Sachin's table._

 _Daya spotted Sachin talking to Kajal instead of Tarika and was dumbstruck. He understood everything._ "To isliye Shreya kal Sachin ka contact number maang rahi thi. Lekin wo Kajal ko Sachin se kyun milwana chahti hai?" _He took a break from his thoughts and turned to Abhijeet and Purvi._

"Abhijeet, Purvi ye rahi tum logo ki table. Tum dono baitho baate karo. Main yahi hu!" _He said and immediately made his way towards Shreya._

 _Shreya noticed his angry glares._

"Daya wo...

"Shut up!" _Daya shouted_ , "Kya hai ye sab Shreya? Kajal Sachin ke sath yaha kya kar rahi hai?"

"Daya let me explain, Kajal di aur Sachin ek dusre ko pehle se jante hain. Wo dono ek blind date pe mile the. Unke beech kuch misunderstanding ho gayi thi isliye kajal di bas ek baar Sachin se milna chahti thi wo sab...

"Bas karo, mujhe koi interest nahi hai un sab baato me. Main sirf ye chahta hu ki tum Kajal ko yaha se lekar jao kyunki thodi der me Tarika aane wali hogi aur main nahi chahta ki wo Sachin ko kisi aur ladki ke sath dekhe, samajh rahi ho tum main kya keh raha hu ya nahi?" _Daya said angrily._

 _Shreya remained calm_ , "Tarika kuch galat nahi samjhegi daya. Aur Kajal di ko bhi pata hai ki Sachin apni girlfriend ka wait kar raha hai isliye wo jyada time nahi rukegi. Tum unki chinta chodo aur mujhe ye batao ki ye tum kya game khel rahe ho?"

"What game?" _Daya said confused._

"Daya tum achhi terah se jante ho ki Abhijeet aur Tarika abhi bhi ek dusre ko chahte hain aur phir bhi tumne jaan boojhkar ek hi restaurant me unki date fix kar di alag alag logo ke sath. Jaanboojhkar aas paas ki table book ki hai unke liye? Karna kya chahte ho tum?" _Shreya asked looking into his eyes._

"Main sirf apni deals complete kar raha hu. Main chahta hu ki Tarika abhijeet ko purvi ke sath dekhe aur abhijeet Tarika ko Sachin ke sath dekhe. Dono ek dusre ke bare ne sochna band kar de. Tumhe koi problem hai?" _Daya asked glaring at her._

 _Shreya nodded her head disappointedly,_ "Ye tum theek nahi kar rahe ho daya. 2 log jo ek dusre se pyar karte hain tum unhe ulti seedhi chal chalke separate karne ki koshish kar rahe ho aur 2 aise logo ko milwane ki koshish kar rahe ho jinhe shayad ek dusre me koi interest hi nahi hai. Please mat karo aisa! You know what, tum inti asani se logo ko influence kar dete ho to tumhe nahi lagta tumhe apna ye talent logo ko door karne me nahi paas lane me use karna chahiye. Abhijeet aur tarika ko samjhao ki wo phir se patch up kar le after all they love each other"

"Chup karo tum! Mujhe mat sikhao kya karna hai kya nahi okay? Mujhe sab pata hai kisko kisme kitna interest hai. Humesha meri deals todne ke peeche padi rehti ho!" _Daya murmured looking unhappy with her._

 _Meanwhile Shreya spotted Rajat and Divya entering the restaurant._

 _She started thinking,_ "Don't worry Daya ab main tumhari deals barbaad karke hi rahungi. Main bhi dekhti hu tum Abhijeet aur Tarika ko alag kaise karte ho?"

.

.

 **...to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: correct pairings will be on the track soon :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Are Daya tumne Rajat aur Divya ko bhi isi restaurant me bulaya hai?" _Shreya asked watching Rajat and Divya entering the restaurant._

 _Daya too looked at them,_ "Nahi to maine in dono ko yaha nahi bulaya. Lekin dekho Rajat Divya ka kitna khayal rakhta hai. Use dinner ke liye bahar lekar aaya hai. How sweet. Kitne achhe lag rahe hain na dono sath me. Aakhir inhe milwaya kisne?" He _said proudly raising his collar._

"Han han theek hai. Aao milte hain dono se" _Shreya said and moved towards Rajat and Divya followed by Daya._

"Hi guys!" _Shreya greeted them._

"Are Shreya, Daya tum log yaha?" _Rajat said surprisingly. Divya just smiled at them._

 _Daya gave both of them a mischievous smile,_ "Kya baat hai Rajat dinner date han!"

 _Rajat and Divya smiled._

"Han Daya wo kya hai na meri patient ki wajeh se mujhe time hi nahi milta Divya ke sath. Bahut mushkil se time manage kiya is date ke liye. Kyun Divya ab to tumhe koi shikayat nahi hai na?" _Rajat asked holding Divya's hand._

"Bilkul nahi." _Divya said smiling._

 _Daya was admiring both of them._

"Waise Rajat manna padega tum kitni dedication ke sath apni patient ki treatment kar rahe ho!" _Shreya said with soundless clapping_ , "Tum apni girlfriend ko naraj kar sakte ho lekin Purvi ko akela nahi chod sakte."

 _Rajat and Divya both smiled._

"Kya karu Shreya doctor hu na uska, khayal to rakhna hi padega." _Rajat said._

"Han ab dekho na tumhe laga ki tumhe thodi der ke liye purvi se chutkara mil gaya hai aur tum Divya ko lekar dinner pe aa gaye but coincidence to dekho Purvi bhi yahi hai. Wo dekho" _Shreya said pointing at Purvi who was sitting with Abhijeet silently._

 _Rajat and Divya both looked at Purvi and exchanged glances doubting whether she would let them peacefully enjoy their dinner or not._

"Oh no Rajat! Tumhari patient yaha bhi?" _Divya said annoyingly._

 _Daya glared at Shreya for informing about Purvi's presence to Rajat and Divya. He turned to Rajat and Divya,_ "Are Divya Rajat tum logo ko pareshan hone ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Purvi Abhijeet ke sath busy hai wo tum dono ko disturb nahi karegi. Tum dono apna dinner enjoy karo han. Hum log bhi yaha se chalte hain." _He said and forcefully dragged Shreya away with him_.

"Kya jarurat thi un dono ko batane ki ki Purvi bhi yahi hai. Had karti ho tum Shreya." _Daya scolded her taking her in a corner._

 _Shreya made a face as if she did nothing wrong._

"Aur ye Kajal itni der se kya baate kar rahi hai Sachin se? Tarika aane wali hogi, jao use bulakar lao." Daya said pushing Shreya towards Kajal and Sachin.

 _Shreya refused to move,_ "Kajal di ki baate khatam ho gayi to wo khud aa jayegi ok? Waise bhi abhi Tarika aayi nahi hai. Sachin akela baith kar bore hoga isse achha karne do na kajal di se baate."

 _Daya helplessly frowned at her._

"I am so sorry Sachin. Us din maine tumhare sath...

 _Sachin cut her,_ "Nahi Kajal sorry to mujhe bolna hai. Jo kuch bhi hua tha us din usme tumhari koi galti nahi thi phir bhi tumne mujhse kitni baar sorry bola tha aur main bas overreact karke chala gaya. I was really rude. Mujhe aisa nahi Karna chahiye tha. I am sorry" _Sachin said and he didn't come to know when he held her hands while apologizing._

 _Kajal gave him a smile and placed her hand on his,_ "it's ok Sachin. I am so happy ki tumne mujhe maaf kar diya. Main sach me bahut guilt feel kar rahi thi."

 _Sachin looked into her eyes_ , "Lekin ek baat kahu us din wo us chit pe jo bhi likha tha maine utna sab kuch to nahi socha tha lekin...

 _Kajal narrowed her eyes,_ "lekin?"

"...lekin tumhe kiss karne ke bare me jaroor socha tha." _Sachin completed boldly staring at her._

 _Kajal was stunned. She looked at him with her wide eyes and took her hands back from his grip._

"Pata nahi tumhe achha lagega ya bura but honestly main ek baar tumhe..." _Sachin stopped as he found her looking away with deep blush on her cheeks._

"Lekin don't worry abhi main waisa kuch nahi soch raha hu because I am committed now. I have a girlfriend and she is gorgeous." _Sachin said reading Kajal's expressions._

 _Kajal stopped blushing and looked at him_ , "I know. Tarika naam hai na uska. Shreya ne mujhe bataya. Anyway kuch aisa hi mere sath bhi hai. Meri bhi shadi hone wali hai. Tum use jante ho."

 _Sachin gave her a faint smile,_ "Oh that's great. Kaun hai wo?"

"Daya, jisne tumhe tumhari girlfriend se milwaya!" _Kajal told observing Sachin's face._

"Oh really? Tum Daya se shadi Kar rahi ho? Good choice!" _Sachin said with a fake smile._

 _Meanwhile Tarika arrived there. Daya banged his head as Kajal was still talking to Sachin._

"Shreyaaaa" _daya called her gritting his teeth_ , "Tarika aa gayi, ab jao kajal ko Sachin se door karo!"

"Relax Daya! Tarika Sachin ke paas jayegi to Kajal di khud uth jayegi. Pareshan hone ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Chill!" _Shreya said in a carefree attitude._

 _Daya glared at Shreya with his fiery eyes._

 _Here Tarika spotted Sachin and moved towards him but before she could notice Kajal with Sachin her eyes fell on Abhijeet sitting with Purvi and obviously she was more concerned about Abhijeet sitting with a girl than about Sachin sitting with any girl. She clenched her fists._

 _Sachin saw tarika._ "Tarika aa gayi!" _He said to Kajal._

"Oh to main chalti hu, Shreya mera wait kar rahi hogi!" _Kajal said leaving the table_.

"Are Tarika se mil kar jao!" _Sachin requested._

"Phir Kabhi!" _Kajal denied as she had no interest in meeting his girlfriend. She moved from there._

"Hi Tarika!" _Sachin called her loudly and hearing Tarika's name abhijeet turned his head and his eyes met with Tarika's. She looked hurt seeing him sitting with someone else but she controlled her emotions and moved to Sachin after giving abhijeet a look._

"Hi Sachin!" _Tarika said and hugged him tightly to make Abhijeet jealous._

 _Abhijeet couldn't see that and turned his face banging his fist on his thigh._

"I am so sorry! Maine bahut intejar karwaya na tumhe? By the way main kaisi lag rahi hu? Dekho maine tumhara favorite color pehna hai." _Tarika said extra loudly to make Abhijeet hear that._

 _Abhijeet tried to ignore her and looked at Purvi with a smile._

"You are looking stunning. Restaurant me aag lagane ka irada hai kya?" _Sachin said holding Tarika's hand._

 _Abhijeet was fuming in anger now. He caught Purvi's hand to ignore Tarika. But Purvi startled on his touch. Abhijeet left her hand immediately._

"Kya hua d-darling?" _Abhijeet asked sweetly to make Tarika jealous._

 _Purvi was feeling extremely uneasy. She started shivering._

"Wo..wo..umm...main..mujhe washroom jana hai. Main abhi aati hu." _Purvi said and hurriedly left the table moving towards washroom._

"Ok jaldi aana darling!" _Abhijeet said glancing at Tarika._

 _Tarika made a face and pretended to be busy with Sachin._

 _Here Purvi came in the washroom and locked the door. She was shivering and panting. She didn't know what went wrong with her Abhijeet had just touched her hand. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths to make herself normal._

 _She was gaining her composure slowly when all of a sudden the electricity went out due to some technical problems. Purvi opened her eyes and found herself in dark. Her heart came to her throat. She was panicked._

"Nahiiii!" _She screamed_ , "Darwaja kholo! Bachao mujhe! Mat maro mujhe please! Koi hai? Help me! aaaaa!" _She started screaming on top of her lungs and banging the door which she herself had locked from inside._

 _Everyone was sitting in the darkness bewildered with the sudden power cut_.

"Guys relax! It's just a power cut. I am really sorry for the inconvenience. Please bear with it." _The manager apologized._

 _Suddenly Purvi's screams grew louder and everyone heard her including Rajat._

"Purvi ke chikhne ki aawaj?" _He uttered standing on his feet completely alert._

 _Meanwhile the light was back but Purvi was still panicked. She was crying and struggling to open the door._

 _Everyone rushed towards the washroom. Abhijeet, Rajat, Divya, Sachin, Tarika, Shreya, Kajal, Daya and all other customers. Rajat was ahead of all._

"Bachao!" _Purvi was crying pulling her hair and banging the door._

 _Rajat followed her voice,_ "Purvi relax! Rajat bol raha hu. Main hu yaha. Kuch nahi hoga tumhe. Relax!"

 _Abhijeet was stunned. He had no idea what suddenly happened to Purvi and who is this man Rajat._

 _Shreya looked at Daya,_ "Lagta hai achanak light jane ki wajeh se purvi dar gayi aur use phir se daura pad gaya. Thank God Rajat hai yaha use sambhalne ke liye!"

"I knew it!" _Divya muttered irritatingly as once again Purvi had spoiled her date with Rajat._

"Purvi darwaja bahar se nahi andar se band hai. Kholo daro mat kuch nahi hoga tumhe!" _Rajat said but purvi was not in a state of mind to understand anything. She kept on crying._

 _The restaurant staff was scared. They called security inside._

 _Rajat and the security guards broke the door._

 _As Purvi came outside Abhijeet moved to support her as she was his responsibility but Purvi was so insane she thought Abhijeet is trying to harm her so she started hitting him wildly. In doing so she pushed Abhijeet and his head hit the wall. His forehead started bleeding_.

"Abhi!" _Tarika screamed seeing a wound on Abhijeet's head. She ran to help him. Sachin wondered how she knows Abhijeet._

"Aaahh!" _Abhijeet exclaimed holding his bleeding head and looked at Purvi who was now hitting the security guards. He was extremely puzzled with Purvi's acts._

 _Rajat came in between and caught Purvi in his arms tightly._ "Purvi look at me. Main hu rajat. Koi kuch nahi karega tumhe. Koi nahi hai tumhe marne wala yaha pe relax!"

 _Purvi was still crying. Rajat cupped her face in his hands_. "Purviiii!" _He shouted._

 _Purvi became silent and looked at Rajat. She stared at him for a moment and just hugged him tightly._ "Rajat mujhe bacha lo. Main marna nahi chahti. Wo log mujhe maar dalenge!"

 _Rajat started patting her head and rubbing her back_ , "main hu na tumhare sath. Kuch nahi hone dunga tumhe."

 _Purvi made her grip tighter on his back. Soon she calmed down resting her head on his chest feeling secured._

 _Everybody praised how easily Rajat handled her but if there was someone who was most impressed then it was Shreya. She was smiling and admiring Rajat consoling Purvi. She noticed the care and concern for Purvi in Rajat's eyes._

 _Here Daya was dying in his own apprehension what if Abhijeet comes to know about Purvi's mental condition and drops the idea to marry her. Adding more to his woes Shreya patted on his shoulder and signalled towards Tarika taking care of Abhijeet._

"Abhi tum theek ho na! Dikhao mujhe kitna khoon nikal raha hai. Oh my god!" _Tarika said wiping his blood with her handkerchief._

 _Abhijeet looked into her eyes and got lost in them._

 _Sachin had no idea why Tarika is so concerned about Abhijeet._

"Just look at them Daya. Tumhe kya lagta hai, Abhijeet ke liye kaun si ladki perfect hai, ek wo jisne use anjane me hi sahi par chot pahuchai ya phir wo jisne uski chot pe apna rumaal rakha hai." _Shreya said admiring Abhijeet and Tarika who were lost in each other._

 _Daya gave her a look but could speak nothing._

 _Divya moved to Rajat,_ "Rajat tum Purvi ko uske ghar chod do. She really needs you. Aur main bilkul naraj nahi hu. Hum phir kabhi aa jayenge dinner ke liye."

 _Rajat smiled at her for understanding the demand of situation._ "Thanks Divya!"

 _Rajat said and started moving with Purvi. Abhijeet saw that and stopped him._

"Kaun ho tum aur Purvi ko lekar kaha ja rahe ho?" _Abhijeet asked Rajat._

 _Rajat stopped to reply but Daya came forward to handle it._

"Are wo Abhijeet yaar wo...

 _Seeing him stammering Shreya grabbed the opportunity and turned to Abhijeet,_ "Abhijeet ye Rajat hai Purvi ka doctor."

 _Daya glared at Shreya_.

"Doctor?" _Abhijeet asked in confusion._

"Han doctor, matlab psychiatrist. Purvi ki treatment yahi kar rahe hain. She is mentally abnormal na, tumhe nahi pata?" _Shreya said and turned to Daya,_ "Daya tumne bataya nahi Abhijeet ko ki Purvi ko pagalpan ke daure padte hain?" _She asked very innocently._

 _Daya just glared at her as if saying_ "shut up otherwise I'll eat you alive!"

"Wo...wo abhijeet mujhe bhi aaj hi pata chala!" _Daya lied with a weird smile._

 _Abhijeet was left in shock,_ "What? Mujhse itni badi baat chupai? Main ek pagal ladki se shadi karne ja raha hu?"

"Abhi relax!" _Tarika said holding his arm,_ "Tum pehle first aid karao. Tension mat lo."

 _Shreya went near Abhijeet,_ "Abhijeet tum ghar kaise jaoge? Drive kar sakte ho? Lagta to nahi." _She turned to Tarika,_ "Tarika kya tum Abhijeet ko drop kar sakti ho. Tumhe to uska ghar bhi malum hoga na!" _Shreya said intentionally to make Abhijeet and Tarika spend some time together._

"Yeah sure. Main abhi ko drop kar dungi!" _Tarika said looking at Abhijeet._

"Are lekin Tarika Sachin ke sath dinner..." _Daya interrupted._

"It's ok Daya, I think Tarika ko apne dost ko ghar chodne jana chahiye." _Sachin supported Tarika at which Shreya smiled and Daya gritted his teeth._

"Koi baat nahi Daya, Sachin ke sath dinner main kar leti hu!" _Kajal said eying at Sachin._

"Sure!" _Sachin said smiling._

 _Daya had no words. He had no idea what was happening to him. He wanted to pull his hair seeing everything getting into a mess._

 _Shreya turned to Daya with a big teasing smile,_ "Tum tension mat lo Daya, kajal di ko Sachin ke sath jane do. Don't feel lonely. Main hu na. tumhare sath main dinner kar leti hu!"

 _Shreya gave him her most innocent smile which made Daya go mad in frustration but he was too helpless in front of her._

.

.

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: First step is taken by Shreya. Let's see what she does further to make correct couples come together. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _Daya and Shreya sat together for the dinner. Daya was extremely annoyed with the incidents. Shreya noticed him eying furiously at Kajal and Sachin who were enjoying each other's company._

"Daya tum Kajal di aur Sachin ko is terah se kyun ghoor rahe ho? Kahi tumhe Kajal di ko Sachin ke sath dekh kar jalan to nahi ho rahi?" _Shreya teased Daya._

 _Daya looked at her and smirked,_ "Mujhe kyun jalan hogi? Tumhari di kisi ke sath bhi dinner kare mujhe kya? Mujhe problem sirf ye hai ki wo mere client ke sath dinner kar rahi hai. Sachin ko Tarika ke sath hona chahiye tha lekin use tumne Abhijeet ke sath bhej diya. Main sab samajh raha hu tum ye sab jaan boojhkar kar rahi ho. Lekin tum jyada khush mat ho. Tumhe kya lagta hai 10 minute ke liye Abhijeet aur Tarika ek sath rehkar phir se kareeb aa jayenge?" _He smirked._

 _Shreya gave him equally sweet smile,_ "Phir se kareeb aayenge ya nahi wo nahi pata lekin ye jaroor pata hai ki unki dooriyan kuch to kam hogi."

 _Daya shot her a glare_.

"Arey han ek aur baat kehni thi, tumne dekha Rajat ne Purvi ko kitne achhe se sambhala. Tumhe nahi lagta ki wo dono sath me achhe lagte hain...

 _Shreya had not finished yet and Daya started scolding her,_ "What rubbish? Purvi aur Rajat? Dimag kharab hai tumhara? Doctor hai wo uska. Wo nahi sambhalega use to aur kaun sambhalega? Lekin iska kya matlab hai ki sath me achhe lagte hain? Kuch bhi bolti ho tum!"

 _Shreya became silent and preferred to concentrate on her food._ "Tumse to baat Karna hi bekar hai." _She muttered._

 _Here Kajal and Sachin were truly enjoying being together._

"Can we exchange numbers?" _Kajal asked with a glint in her eyes._

 _Sachin stared at her and smiled_ , "Why not?"

o-o-o

 _Tarika was driving and Abhijeet was sitting silently holding his head. He stared at her._

"Tarika tum us NRI ke sath committed hone ka natak kyun kar rahi ho? Mujhe jalane ke liye?"

 _Tarika smirked without looking at him,_ "Tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki main natak kar rahi hu. Wo mujhe bahut pasand karta hai aur main bhi."

"To matlab tumne mujhe apni life se puri terah se nikal diya hai." _Abhijeet asked with a painful smile._

"Maine tumhe apni life se kabhi nahi nikala Abhi, tum khud gaye ho mujhe chod kar." _Tarika said in a low voice._

 _Abhijeet was silent for a moment then he turned to Tarika and caught her hand which made her to loose her control on the steering and she applied the break with a loud jerk. She turned to him._

"Kya kar rahe ho tum?"

"Gadi roko main khud ghar chala jaunga. Aur ye lo apna rumaal. Thank you so much for your fake concerns!" _Abhijeet said curtly._

"Fake concerns?" _Tarika uttered looking at him hurt. Her eyes became teary and she got down the car angrily._

 _Abhijeet felt bad. He jerked his head and he too got down the car._ "Tarika ruko!" _He followed her._

 _Tarika neglected him and started moving. Abhijeet ran and caught her hand to stop her._

 _Tarika jerked his hand angrily,_ "chodo mera hath. Tumhe lagta hai main dikhawa kar rahi thi ki main tumhari care karti hu? Aur tum? Tum to wo bhi nahi karte. 2 saal ka rishta 2 minute me khatam kar diya tumne aur mujhe taunt kar rahe ho? Really? You know what, go to hell" _she hit his chest,_ "Tumhari maa ne tumhare liye bilkul sahi ladki pasand ki hai. Aaj to sirf tumhara sar phoda hai kal ko wo tumhara gala daba de to achha hai. Isi ke layak ho tum!" _And she burst out crying._

 _Abhijeet just pulled her in his arms. She reciprocated but he hugged her tightly._

"I am sorry!" _Abhijeet said kissing her head._

"Tumhe mujhse jyada pyar koi nahi kar sakta Abhi itna yaad rakhna tum!" _Tarika mumbled in a choked voice sobbing on his chest._

"I know!" _Abhijeet said caressing her back,_ "Aur wo NRI kya tumhe mujhse jyada pyar kar sakta hai?"

 _Tarika separated and looked at him,_ "Main usse pyar nahi karti. Lekin wo ek achha ladka hai. Tum to apni maa ki pasand ki ladki se shadi kar loge to kya main zindagi bhar akeli baithi rahungi? Lekin agar tum apni maa ko mana lo to main wapas tumhare paas aa jaungi. Sachin bhi abhi itna serious nahi hai." _Tarika said looking into his eyes with lot of hopes._

 _Abhijeet went silent for a minute. Then he looked up into her eyes,_ "Okay! Main ek baar maa ko manane ki koshish karunga! Tum kisi aur ke sath serious mat hona!"

"Really?" _Tarika smiled broadly and hugged him tightly._

o-o-o

 _Rajat safely took Purvi to her home. Purvi's mom started scolding her for spoiling her meeting with Abhijeet. Rajat somehow handled Purvi's mom and then took Purvi in her room. He gave her some medicine to make her relax._

 _Purvi rested her head on the pillow. Rajat grabbed a stool and sat near the bed. Purvi looked at him._

"Tum waha kya karne aaye the?"

"Main Divya ko dinner pe le gaya tha!" _Rajat told._

"Oh!" _Purvi felt bad,_ "Divya mujhse nafrat karti hogi na, main humesha tum dono ki date barbaad kar deti hu!"

"No!" _Rajat said,_ "Aisa kuch nahi hai. Divya tumse nafrat nahi karti. Han thodi irritate ho jati hai and that's genuine. Lekin wo bahut sensible hai use pata hai ki isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai. In fact usne khud mujhe bola tumhare sath aane ke liye."

 _Purvi smiled,_ "Wo bahut achhi hai. Tum usse bahut pyar karte ho na?"

"Han wo bahut achhi hai." _Rajat said skipping the question_ , "Lekin tumhe kya ho gaya tha achanak? Tumhara to andhere se dar kam ho chuka tha na even ab to tum lights off karke sone lagi thi. Phir kaise dar gayi andhere se?"

 _Purvi was pressing her fingers,_ "main andhere se nahi dari thi."

"To phir?"

"Usne mera hath pakda aur mujhe bahut ajeeb laga. Tum to jante ho koi mere kareeb aaye aur mujhe touch kare to mujhe bahut dar lagta hai." _Purvi said innocently playing with her fingers._

 _Rajat sighed,_ "Lekin tumhari shadi hone wali hai. Uske hath pakadne bhar se tum itna dar jaogi to shadi ke baad...

 _Purvi interrupted him,_ "mujhe shadi nahi karni usse. Meri zindagi to jo hai wo hai lekin mujhse shadi karke uski zindagi barbaad ho jayegi. Achha hua aaj use meri sachhai ke bare me pata chal gaya. I hope wo khud mujhse shadi karne se inkaar kar de."

 _Rajat stared at her for a moment,_ "Tumhe pata hai Purvi tumhe ye jo phobia hai na uska reason ye hai ki tum kisi ko trust nahi karti."

 _Purvi looked at him pain reflecting in her eyes,_ "Aur tumhe pata hai ki aisa kyun hai. 5 saal ki ek bachhi ko kidnap karke ek andhere kamre me band kar diya jaye wo bhi pure 4 mahino ke liye. Uske dil aur dimag pe kya asar padega Rajat. Wo andhera aaj bhi darata hai mujhe. Us hadse ne meri zindagi barbaad kar di Rajat. Log mujhe pagal kehte hain abnormal kehte hain lekin mera dard koi nahi janta. Tum bhi nahi." _Tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt a lump in her throat._

"Main samajh sakta hu Purvi...

"Nahi samajh sakte tum!" _Purvi shouted_ , "Kyunki tumhe pura sach nahi pata."

"Pura sach? Matlab?" _Rajat asked confused._

 _Purvi looked at her,_ "Tum janna chahte ho main kisi pe trust kyun nahi kar pati? Rajat tumhe sirf ye pata hai ki bachpan me kuch logo ne mujhe kidnap kiya tha ransom ke liye. Tumhe ye nahi pata ki iske peeche kaun tha."

 _Rajat stood up and moved near her,_ "Wo to tumhe bhi nahi pata na."

"Mujhe sab pata hai Rajat lekin maine kisi ko bataya nahi. Na police ko na dad ko aur na tumhe."

 _Rajat stared at her_ , "Kaun hai wo?"

 _Purvi rubbed her tears,_ "Wahi aurat jise main maa kehti hu. Meri sauteli maa, dad ki dusri wife." _Purvi revealed the suspense in an unexpectedly calm voice._

 _Rajat was frozen on his place. He was aware about cruel behavior of Purvi's step mother but he had never thought that she can do something so inhumane just for money ._

"Ab tum batao Rajat jab apni maa ko trust nahi kar sakti to kisi ajnabi pe trust kaise karu?" _Purvi said in a choked voice._

"Tumne aaj tak ye baat sabse chupa kar kyun rakhi?" _Rajat asked totally shocked._

"Batane ka bhi koi fayda nahi tha. Koi meri baat pe yakeen nahi karta. Kidnapping ke baad main sadme me thi. Kai dino tak kuch bol hi nahi payi aur jab bolne ki koshish ki tab tak maa ne mujhe duniya ke samne abnormal declare kar diya tha."

 _Rajat was shaken from the core. He sat down with a sigh_. "Ye jante huye bhi ki tumhara sabse bada dushman kaun hai tum itne dino se usi ke sath reh rahi ho?"

"Aur kaha jaun? Dushman hai par uski aadat hai mujhe. Bahar ki duniya me koi dusra hai bhi to nahi jispe trust karu. Han koi hai jispe bharosa hai mujhe lekin mujhe pata nahi wo kab tak rahega mere sath." _Purvi said staring at the wall._

"Kaun hai jispe bharosa hai tumhe?" _Rajat asked._

 _Purvi looked at him smiling,_ "Mera doctor!"

 _Rajat looked into her eyes and got lost there._

o-o-o

 _Tasha was trying to feed her puppy Shero. Divya was sitting on the couch with a coffee mug._

"To kal phir Rajat tumhe akela chod kar chala gaya?" _Tasha asked._

"Jana pada yaar use. Maine hi bheja. Purvi ki halat hi aisi thi ki Rajat ke alawa aur koi use sambhal hi nahi sakta tha." _Divya said taking a sip._

 _Tasha was having a hard time with her puppy who was showing no interest in the food._ "Offo main kya karu iska? Kuch bhi kha hi nahi raha." _Tasha said annoyingly._

 _Meanwhile the doorbell rang. Tasha asked Divya to open the door._

 _Divya went and opened the door._

"Hi baby this is for you!"

 _Nikhil was standing there holding a rose bouquet. He looked at divya and stopped smiling._

"Tum? Mujhe laga Tasha hogi."

 _Divya was jealous seeing the beautiful bouquet in his hand for Tasha._

"Wo andar hai." _Divya said leaving the door opened._

 _Nikhil stepped inside. Tasha came there and became happy seeing the bouquet._

"Nikhil tum! Oh wow. Kitna pyara bouquet hai. How romantic! Hai na Divya." _Tasha said trying to make Divya jealous._

 _Divya gave her a faint smile._

"Tumse jyada pyara nahi hai." _Nikhil said and Tasha blushed._

 _Divya was trying her hard to ignore them._

"Tasha you know..." _Nikhil started but stopped abruptly as Shero started barking seeing a stranger there._

 _Nikhil's eyes popped out._ "Kutta? Ta- tasha ye- ye kutta yaha kya kar raha hai. Mujhe kutto se bahut dar lagta hai."

 _Tasha frowned,_ "Nikhil kutta mat bola. It sounds bad. Iska naam Shero hai. Ye yahi rehta hai mere sath."

 _Nikhil stepped back as Shero started approaching him. Shero stared at Nikhil and started growling._

"Shero calm down baby!" _Tasha tried to handle Shero._

 _Divya was watching them silently sitting on the couch._

"Tasha please ise door karo!" _Nikhil said moving behind._

"Relax Nikhil!" _Tasha said and tried to hold Shero but it jumped on Nikhil._

 _Nikhil screamed on top of his lungs and he jumped on the couch beside Divya._

 _Divya stood up and started laughing at him._

 _Shero started chasing Nikhil. He was running from one corner to another screaming like anything. Tasha was bewildered and Divya was laughing and enjoying the scenario. Suddenly Nikhil fell down and Shero caught his leg in his mouth. Nikhil cried in pain. Both Divya and Tasha ran for his rescue. Tasha pulled away Shero and Divya helped Nikhil getting up._

"Oh my god! Isne to Nikhil ko kaat liya. Dekho khoon nikal raha hai." _Divya said pointing at his leg._

"Oh no! Nikhil maine kaha tha na shant raho. Bhago mat. Tumhe dekh kar pata nahi Shero kyun itna aggressive ho gaya." _Tasha said caressing Shero holding in her lap._

 _Nikhil was crying in pain holding his leg._

"Tasha kahi infection na ho jaye. Injection lena padega nikhil ko." _Divya said in concern._

"Oh no!" _Nikhil exclaimed._

"Are han!" _Tasha said,_ "Nikhil chalo hospital chalte hain. Divya tum please Shero ka dhyan rakhna."

"Tasha main Shero ko handle nahi kar sakti. Wo bahut gusse me lag raha hai. Kahi mujhe bhi kaat liya to? Ek kaam karte hain tum Shero ko sambhalo main Nikhil ko hospital le jati hu." _Divya said holding Nikhil's arm for support._

"Ok!" _Tasha agreed_. "Pata nahi is duniya me mere alawa aur koi hai bhi ya nahi jo Shero ko handle kar sake?"

"Hi Tasha!"

 _Tasha turned and found Vivek standing on the doorstep._

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Hi Vivek!" _Tasha said._

 _Vivek looked at Nikhil,_ "Nikhil ko kya hua?"

"Ise Shero ne kaat liya." _Divya told Vivek._

"What?" _Vivek was shocked._

"Divya tum please use jaldi hospital lekar jao. Injection lagwana bahut important hai." _Tasha said and turned to Vivek,_ "Vivek dog biting pe insaano ko to injection lagte hain lekin dogs ko to infection nahi hota na I mean Shero ko to koi problem nahi hogi na?"

 _Nikhil looked at Tasha with his mouth opened,_ "ise Kutte ki jyada parwaah hai ya apne boyfriend ki?"

 _Divya supported Nikhil and both moved to hospital._

"Nikhil yaha kaise?" _Vivek asked._

"Wo mera boyfriend hai. Bechara pehli baar mere ghar aaya tha phool lekar aur Shero ne uspe attack kar diya." _Tasha told caressing the puppy in her lap._

 _Vivek smiled_ , "Lao mujhe do!"

"Nahi" _Tasha refused_ , "Strangers ko dekh kar ye bhadak jata hai. Tumhe bhi kaat lega. Rehne do!"

"Are kuch nahi hoga." _Vivek said and took the puppy in his arms from Tasha. He started fondling the puppy._

 _Tasha was amazed seeing Shero getting along with Vivek so well._

"Arey Vivek ye to tumhare sath aise khel raha hai jaise tumhe pehle se janta ho."

 _Vivek smiled. He noticed a collar in Shero's neck._ "Ye collar kaisa?"

"Wo main ise chain se bandh kar rakhti hu na nahi to ye bhag jata hai." _Tasha told._

"What?" _Vivek exclaimed, "_ tum ise chain se bandh kar rakhti ho?" _He sighed_ , "Ab samajh me aaya ye itna aggressive kyun hai? Kuch khata pita kyun nahi."

"Kyun?" _Tasha asked._

 _Vivek looked at Tasha_ , "Come on Tasha. It's not a furniture. It's a living being. Tum ise walk pe le jati ho? Nahi, bas ye din bhar ghar me pada rehta hai. Tum iske liye expensive food products lati ho aur tumhe lagta hai ki tum uska bahut acche se khayal rakh rahi ho aur usse bahut pyar karti ho? It's not love Tasha. You should try to understand it's language. Use kab kya chahiye, tumhe samajhna hoga." _Vivek removed the collar from Shero's neck._

 _Tasha was confused,_ "Ye kya kar rahe ho? Ise khula chod diya to problem ho jayegi."

 _Vivek looked at her_ , "Kuch nahi hoga. Do you have a football?"

"Football? No!" _Tasha said,_ "But mere bagal wale flat me ek chota bachha rehta hai. Uske paas football hai."

"Kya tum football borrow kar sakti ho?" _Vivek asked._

"Han han abhi lekar aati hu." _Tasha said and went to borrow the football from her neighbor. She returned within couple of minutes._

"Ye lo lekin tum iska karoge kya?" _Tasha said throwing the ball towards Vivek._

"Football ke sath kya karte hain log? Of course hum football khelenge. You, me and Shero!" _Vivek said bouncing the football._

 _Tasha was surprised,_ "Shero ke sath football?"

"Yeah, look at this!" _Vivek said passing the ball to Shero_ , "Come on Shero, kick the ball."

 _Shero stared at the ball for a moment and then kicked it._

 _Tasha jumped in happiness,_ "oh wow, Shero football bhi khel sakta hai!"

 _She too joined Vivek and Shero in the football game._

 _Shero was enjoying the game._

"Lovely!" _Tasha exclaimed admiring her cute puppy playing so cheerfully with the ball._

 _Suddenly Vivek kicked the ball and it hit Tasha on her face as she accidentally came in the way._

"Aaah!" _She screamed._

"Oh no!" _Vivek exclaimed and rushed to her_ , "Sorry Tasha! You okay?" _He asked in concern._

 _Shero too came and stood in front of Tasha looking at her in concern._

 _Vivek held her by her shoulders and took her in the hall. He made her sit on the couch._

"Dikhao mujhe kaha lagi" _Vivek said observing her face from closer._

"Aaah!" _Tasha was moaning in pain closing her eyes._

"Tasha relax dheere dheere aankhe kholo." _Vivek said._

 _Tasha opened her eyes slowly. Her left eye was turned red. Vivek held her face in his hands and started blowing air in her eyes to sooth her._

 _Tasha was though feeling pain in her eye but then she noticed Vivek leaning towards her cupping her face. Before she could feel something by Vivek's closeness she felt something wet on her arms. She looked and found Shero licking her arm as if trying to sooth her. Tasha smiled._

"Feeling good?" _Vivek asked seeing her smiling. Tasha nodded and Vivek moved away from her._

"Dekho Shero ko bhi tumhari kitni parwaah hai." _Vivek said._

 _Tasha took Shero in her arms and kissed it lovingly._ "Tumne to jaadu kar diya Vivek. Ye achanak se itna cute kaise ho gaya. Ab to ise chain se bandhne ki bhi jarurat nahi."

"Koi jadu nahi kiya maine. Bas use thoda sa ehsas dilaya hai ki hum usse pyar karte hain. Ab ise kuch khilao, dekho kaise nahi khata." _Vivek said caressing Shero's head._

 _Tasha went and brought Shero's food plate. Shero was hungry after so much of running behind the football. As it saw the food it started eating. Tasha was once again amazed but happy._

"Wow!" _She exclaimed,_ "Ye to bade aram se kha raha hai. Koi nakhre nahi. Kya baat hai! Thank you so much Vivek for teaching me how to treat a speechless animal."

 _Vivek smiled,_ "Tasha I have a female doggy. Uska naam Nia hai. I think Shero ko uski company achhi lagegi."

"Oh that's great! Iss bechare ko bhi to dost ki jarurat hogi na. Tum kisi din use lekar aao na ghar pe. Dono sath me khelenge!" _Tasha said cuddling Shero in her arms._

"Okay!" _Vivek said._

o-o-o

"Hmm..toh inhe kutte ne kaata? Kutta pagal to nahi tha? Stray dog tha ya pet?"

 _The doctor asked Nikhil examining the biting spot on his leg._

"Sare kutte pagal hi hote hain. I just hate dogs!" _Nikhil grumbled._

"But Tasha loves dogs!" _Divya said teasingly._

 _Nikhil made a face._

 _A nurse came and did the dressing of the biting wound on his leg._

 _The doctor prepared the injection._

 _Nikhil was going through a tough time looking at the injection._

"Doctor ye injection jaroori hai. Koi choti si tablet de deejiye main kha lunga anti biotic anti septic jo bhi ho." _Nikhil said smiling sheepishly._

 _He received a glare from the doctor,_ "Aap hi doctor ban jaiye. Main chod deta hu clinic aap baith jaiye meri kursi pe."

 _Nikhil looked at Divya in embarrassment. Divya signalled him to keep quiet by her eyes._

"Nahi doctor ye to bas majak kar raha tha aap injection lagaiye!" _Divya said trying to appease the doctor._

 _The doctor moved towards Nikhil with the injection._

 _Nikhil was scared like a kid. The doctor turned to Divya._ "Madam aap inka hath pakadiye. Hilne bhi mat deejiye inhe."

 _Divya turned to Nikhil and caught his both hands tightly._ "Nikhil please cooperate!"

 _The doctor injected the syringe and Nikhil let out a scream squeezing Divya's hand._

"Ho gaya ho gaya relax!" _Divya said rubbing his arms to make him relax._

"Very good! Dekho kitni asani se ho gaya. " _the doctor said_ , "Next time aap madam ki aankho me dekhte rehna. Injection ka dard mehsoos bhi nahi hoga." _The doctor said with a chuckle._

 _Both Divya and Nikhil looked at each other feeling awkward. Divya looked away and Nikhil turned to the doctor._

"Next time matlab? Abhi aur bhi injections baki hain?"

o-o-o

 _Abhijeet told his mom about Purvi's mental health._

"Maa main us ladki se shadi nahi kar sakta. In logo ne humse itni badi baat chupai. Wo ladki mentally disturbed hai. Ye to dhoka hua na."

 _Abhijeet's mom was silent for a minute then spoke._

"Koi baat nahi hum tumhare liye koi dusri ladki dhundhenge. Ladkiyon ki kami nahi hai shehar me don't worry."

 _Abhijeet nodded his head_ , "Nahi maa, mere liye sirf ek hi ladki hai aur wo hai Tarika. Please maa use accept kar leejiye na wo bahut achhi ladki hai."

"Shut up!" _She shouted,_ "I know kitni achhi ladki hai wo. Maine to use bola tha ki wo modeling chod de. Achhi bahu ban kar ghar me rahe lekin usne saaf mana kar diya. Agar wo tumse sach me pyar karti hai to kya tumhare liye apne carrier ko sacrifice nahi kar sakti?"

"Kyun kare wo apna carrier sacrifice mere liye? Ye kaisi baat hui? Aapko problem kya hai uski job se?" _Abhijeet asked desperately._

"Job? I don't like her job. Chote chote Kate fate kapde pehan kar photoshoot karwana. Mahino ke liye ghar se bahar rehna. Party sharab drugs yahi hoti hai in models ki life."

 _Abhijeet held his head,_ "Maa kya bol rahi hain aap? Tarika sharab nahi peeti aur na hi drugs leti hai. Sari models ek jaisi nahi hoti. I love her maa aur main uske alawa kisi aur ke sath khush nahi reh sakta."

"Enough Abhijeet, bahut ho gaya. Chup raho. Jab dekho Tarika Tarika. Mujhe to samajh me nahi aata us ladki ne tum par kya jadu chalaya hai. Maine tumhe mana kiya tha na ki tum usse nahi miloge. Phir bhi tum usse mile? Kyun?"

"Maa please main chota bachha nahi hu jo aap decide karegi ki main kisse milu aur kisse nahi. Main aapki respect karta hu aur humesha aapki baat manta hu lekin ab mujhe lagta hai aap mujhe for granted lene lagi hain." _Abhijeet yelled._

 _His mom was shocked with his tone_. "Tum mujhse itni unchi aawaj me baat kar rahe ho Abhijeet? Ye sab us Tarika ki wajeh se. Usne tumhe kya se kya bana diya. Just look at yourself. Abhi ye haal hai to pata nahi usse shadi karne ke baad kya hoga. Main aisa nahi hone dungi. Agar Tarika iss dharti par akeli ladki bachi hogi na to bhi main tumhari shadi usse nahi hone dungi. Got it?"

 _Abhijeet sighed and angrily moved from there feeling fed up with his mother's stubbornness._

o-o-o

 _Rajat met Divya in the end of the day._

 _Divya discussed about her day, about Nikhil and Shero but she found him upset._

"Kya hua Rajat tum bahut upset lag rahe ho. Any problem?"

 _Rajat looked at her and told Purvi's whole story. Divya was also shocked after knowing about Purvi._

"Oh my God! Purvi itna sab kuch kaise she sakti hai?"

"Wahi to Divya. Hume lagta hai ki wo logo ko pareshan karti hai. Logo ke liye musibat khadi karti hai lekin sach to ye hai ki wo khud musibat me hai. Wo khud pareshan hai aur bina kuch kahe sab kuch seh rahi hai. Divya you know ye sab janne ke baad main bahut anxious feel kar raha hu. She is living in a hell. I can't see her like that. Main kuch Karna chahta hu uske liye. Use us ghar se door le jana chahta hu. Uski maa se door un sari yado se door. I am sure ek baar wo in sabse door chali gayi apne past ko bhool jayegi to definitely wo theek ho jayegi. Usne bahut kuch saha hai aur main nahi chahta ki wo humesha yahi zindagi jeeti rahi. Main bas use khush dekhna chahta hu." _Rajat opened his heart in front of Divya._

 _Divya smiled and squeezed his hand_ , "Don't worry Rajat. Sab theek ho jayega. I am sure tum ek din use jaroor theek kar doge. Use wo sari khushiyan milegi jo wo deserve karti hai."

o-o-o

 _Shreya entered the room and found Kajal on a video chat with Sachin._

"Dekho ye dress kaisi lag rahi hai mujhpe?" _Kajal asked showing her dress standing in front of her laptop screen._

"Awesome! You look sexy in blue." _Sachin said._

 _Shreya faked a cough. Kajal looked at her. "_ Are Shreya tum?"

 _Shreya waved her hand and greeted Sachin. He too replied with a smile._

"Sachin I'll talk to you later!" _Kajal said disconnecting the chat._

 _She turned and found Shreya staring at her with a grin._ "Kya hua tum mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi ho?"

 _Shreya smiled mischievously,_ "Kuch nahi main bas dekh rahi hu ki aapki ye blind date se shuru hui kahani kuch jyada hi aage badh rahi hai."

 _Kajal looked away,_ "Aisa kuch nahi hai han. We are good friends!"

"Oooo!" _Shreya exclaimed._

"Stop it Shreya, main bas aise hi jara you know..." _Kajal started stammering._

 _Shreya chuckled_ , "Di you are stammering means mamla gadbad hai."

"Shreyaaaa!" Kajal glared at her.

"Bol do na jara...

dil me hai jo chupa...

main kisi se kahungi nahi..."

 _Shreya sang in order to tease her._

"Shut up!" _Kajal said laughing and pushed her outside the room._

 _Shreya giggled and came in the hall. She found Daya talking to someone on landline._

"Oh my God! I can't believe it. Ye Nikhil bhi na. Kuch nahi ho sakta iss gadhe ka."

 _Shreya heard Daya murmuring putting down the receiver. She moved to him._

"Kiska phone tha? Kya hua?"

 _Daya looked at her_ , "Nikhil ka phone tha aur ye pucho kya nahi hua? Arey maine itni mehnat karke Tasha se uski setting karwai. Meri wejah se itni achhi girlfriend mil gayi usko. Lekin usko khush kaise rakhna hai wo bhi nahi pata Nikhil ko. Maine bola flowers lekar uske ghar jao. Flowers to har ladki ko pasand hote hain. Flowers lekar gaya Tasha se milne aur mil kar aa gaya uske kutte se!"

 _Shreya chuckled,_ "Matlab?"

"Kutte ne kaat liya use. Injection lagwakar abhi aaya hospital se!" _Daya told._

"Oh my god!" Shreya said worriedly, "Wo theek to hai? Injury jyada to nahi hai?"

"Wahi dekhne ja raha hu."

"Main bhi chalugi." _Shreya said._

"Chalo!" _Daya said taking his motorcycle key._

 _Daya tried to start the motorcycle but it was having some problem so it didn't start._

"Ab ise kya ho gaya!" _Daya said kicking the bike._

"Chodo na, Nikhil yahi paas me to rehta hai. Chal kar chalte hain na. Evening walk bhi ho jayegi." _Shreya suggested._

"Han ab walk hi kar lete hain, chalo." _Daya said helplessly walking to Nikhil's home accompanied by Shreya._

 _They reached at his home and found him watching TV placing his bandaged leg on the table._

"How are you Nikhil?" _Shreya asked in concern._

"I am fine Shreya. Meri tang se pucho kaisi hai!" _Nikhil said jokingly._

 _Shreya and Daya laughed._

"Ab tum kya karoge Nikhil? Tasha se milne se pehle tumhe humesha uske doggy se milna hoga. Pehli mulakat me ye haal hai to aage kya hoga. I think Tasha ko girlfriend banana tumhe bahut mehanga padne wala hai." _Shreya said thoughtfully._

"Main Tasha ko saaf saaf bol dunga. Use mujhe aur Shero me se kisi ek ko choose karna hoga." _Nikhil said in attitude._

"Wow!" _Daya applauded him_ , "Aur tumhe lagta hai tum jaise ullu ke patthe ke liye Tasha Shero ko sacrifice karegi? Dimag kharab hai tumhara? Bhool kar bhi aisa option mat dena use. Tasha ne tumhe ditch kar diya na to dobara ladki main to nahi dhundhne wala tumhare liye." _Daya said raising his hands up._

"To main kya karu? I can't face that ugly doggy again." _Nikhil said in a crying tone._

"You have to do it for Tasha. Shero se dosti karne ki koshish karo. Tum kal phir flowers lekar Tasha ko milne jaoge that's it." _Daya said in an ordering tone._

"What the hell are you talking about Daya. Main theek se chal nahi pa raha hu. Divya mujhe ghar tak chod kar gayi. Aur tum keh rahe ho main...Shreya samjhao ise kuch!" _Nikhil urged to Shreya._

"Han Daya..." _Shreya began to say but Daya didn't let her talk._

"I know tum chal nahi pa rahe ho phir bhi tum Tasha ko milne jaoge to jara socho Tasha ke dil me tumhare liye jegah aur majboot ho jayegi." _Daya said squeezing Nikhil's shoulders to emphasize his opinion._

 _Nikhil and Shreya exchanged helpless glances._

"Ye theek nahi ho raha hai Daya. Main single hi theek tha. Kya musibat hai ye. Nahi chahiye mujhe koi girlfriend...

"Shut up!" _Daya scolded and Nikhil became silent. Daya pasted a smile on his lips,_ "Dekho Nikhil main tumse ye sab jo bhi jabardasti karwa raha hu wo tumhare bhale ke liye hi hai. Mujhe parwaah hai tumhari. Aaj tumhe problem ho rahi hai but kal ko jab tumhari aur Tasha ki shadi ho jayegi na to tum mujhe dua doge. Ehsan manoge mera ki meri wejah se tumhare paas itni achhi bivi hai. Trust me yaar dost hu main tumhara!"

 _Nikhil knew he can't win over him in arguments. He sighed,_ "ok mere bhai. I trust you. Tum jo bolo aankh band karke karunga!"

 _Daya hugged Nikhil,_ "Ye hui na baat."

 _Shreya looked at both of them and shook her head in disagreement._

 _Nikhil requested Daya and Shreya to stay and have the dinner with him. They agreed._

"Achha ab hum log chalte hain. Take care Nikhil." _Daya said after the dinner and left with Shreya._

"Bechara Nikhil! Girlfriend ke liye kya kya karna pad raha hai usko." _Shreya said walking on the street._

 _Daya let out a chuckle,_ "Karna padta hai. Ladkiyan cheej hi aisi hoti hain. Banda unhe hasil karne ke liye sari musibate uthane ko taiyar ho jata hai."

 _Shreya glanced at him,_ "Achha! Tumhe dekh ke to nahi lagta ki tum kisi ladki ke liye itni musibat jhel sakte ho!"

 _Daya laughed,_ "You're right!"

 _Shreya nodded her head,_ "huh"

 _They took a turn and Shreya spotted some 5-7 boys standing on the road. They were looking drunk._

 _Shreya got scared_ , "tum in ladko ko jante ho?"

"Nahi." _Daya replied,_ "Kyun?"

"Wo thode badmash lag rahe hain. They are drunk aur mujhe sharabiyon se bahut dar lagta hai." _Shreya said lowering her voice._

"Really? Chalo kisi se to darti ho tum!" _Daya chuckled._

 _Shreya gave him a look,_ "Kisi dusre raste se chale. Unke samne se jana theek nahi hai. Kuch badtameeji ki to?"

 _Daya stared at her and just held her hand_. "Dusre raste se kyun, wo samne humara ghar hai. Ghar ke itne paas pahuch kar rasta badlenge? Chalo dekhta hu kaun badtameeji karta hai."

 _Shreya looked at him and both moved ahead. Shreya was scared while passing by the boys. She was imagining what could happen. They may whistle. They may pass some cheap comments or the worst they can molest her. She made her grip stronger on daya's hand. Daya looked at her._

 _Nothing happened like that Shreya was expecting. The boys didn't do anything wrong with her. Daya and Shreya crossed the boys and moved ahead._

"Arey inhone to kuch kiya hi nahi." _Daya said looking back at those boys._

 _Shreya glared at him_ , "Han tum to chahoge na ki wo mere sath kuch aisa waise kare aur phir tum unhe maro pito aur mere samne hero banne ka chance mil jaye!"

"Hello madam hello" _Daya said leaving her hand,_ "Main kyun sochuga tumhare samne hero banne ko. For your kind information main kisi aur ka hero already ban chuka hu, ok!"

 _Shreya stared at him for a second,_ "Accha! Chalo ek minute ke liye maan lo ki tumhe Kajal di ka nahi mera rishta aaya hota matlab tumhe mera hero banne ka mauka milta to tum kya karte?"

 _They had reached in front of their house by then._

 _Daya stared at her,_ "toh main tumhara hath aise pakadta!" _Daya said grabbing her wrist and pulled her closer._

"Whoa!" _Shreya collided with his chest_. "Daya!" _She said looking up and found him staring at her. His grip on her wrist was getting stronger. Shreya felt pain._ "Kya kar rahe ho? Chodo, aahh!"

 _Daya didn't let her go and kept staring at her without blinking. Shreya looked into his eyes. She doubted his intentions by the intensity he was staring at her. Shreya knew he was just teasing her for some fun but she couldn't help herself feeling butterflies in her stomach. Her expressions changed to a serious one. She stopped her efforts to free her wrist and got lost in his eyes._

 _Suddenly Daya started laughing and left her hand. Shreya came out of the trance. She hit him on his arm._

"Auntie!" _She shouted and ran inside the house feeling uncomfortable with the feelings suddenly risen in her heart._

 _Daya was just laughing at her and he too moved behind her._

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 _Tarika was in the makeup room getting ready to walk on the ramp. It was a big day for her as she was going to walk for a very famous designer. But her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about Abhijeet all the time._

 _The make up artist congratulated her,_ "Congrats Tarika! Tum Bobby Mukharji ka show karne ja rahi ho. Bas tumhari life toh set hai. Jitni bhi models ne Bobby Mukharji ke sath kaam kiya hai dekho sab kaha se kaha pahuch gayi. Tum bhi bahut aage jane wali ho."

 _Tarika just smiled_ , "Thanks Riya!"

 _She was waiting to talk to Abhijeet._ "Riya, mujhe ek important call karni hai. Bas 2 minute please!" _She stood up but Riya made her sit again._

"Bilkul nahi, jab tak show nahi ho jata, tum kisi se baat nahi kar sakti, lips ka make up kharab ho jayega!"

 _Tarika pleaded_ , "Please Riya, I won't talk much, I'll take care of the makeup, please!"

 _Riya gave her a look,_ "Ok ok, jaldi karo, show start hone wala hai."

 _Tarika thanked her and moved in a corner to talk to Abhijeet. Abhijeet took a long to take her call._

"Hello Abhi...tumne apni mom se baat ki? Kya kaha unhone? Wo maan gayi? Tumne unhe mana liya na humare rishte ke liye? Please Abhi mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai, bolo na kya kaha tumhari mom ne. Mere paas jyada time nahi hai, mera show start hone wala hai. Please jaldi bolo Abhi!"

 _Abhijeet was silent which increased Tarika's tension._

"Abhi tum chup kyun ho? Main bahut pareshan hu Abhi, please bolo Abhi!" _Tarika requested._

 _Abhijeet gathered some courage to tell her the truth_. "I am sorry Tarika. Mujhe maaf kar dena. Mujhse jyada helpless insaan iss duniya me shayad koi nahi hoga. Main maa ko nahi mana paya. Tum janti ho main maa ke against nahi ja sakta. Ek baar phir main unki zid ke samne haar gaya."

 _Tarika was heartbroken. She couldn't resist tears formed in her eyes to roll down her cheeks. She cut the call without talking further to Abhijeet and collapsed on the floor ruining her dress._

 _Riya saw her and ran to her._

"Tarika kya kar rahi ho tum? Neeche mat baitho, dress kharab ho jayegi. Stand up!" _Riya shouted but she got a shock when she found Tarika shedding tears and ruining her eye makeup._

"Tarika stop crying, pura make up kharab ho raha hai. Dobara touch up karne ke liye time nahi hai humare paas. Oh god!" _Riya quickly grabbed a tissue and started wiping Tarika's tears._

 _Tarika somehow composed herself and stood up with support of Riya. Riya adjusted her dress and hair to look presentable. She took Tarika's face in her hands._

"Tarika sambhalo khud ko. Ramp pe jana hai tumhe!"

 _Tarika looked at Riya,_ "Mujhse nahi hoga ye Riya. Main walk nahi kar paungi. Main nahi kar sakti ye show!"

 _Riya was stunned seeing Tarika's condition._ "Shut up Tarika, tumhe pata bhi hai tum kya bol rahi ho? Bobby Mukharji ke sath kaam karne ka sapna har model dekhti hai. Aur jab tumhe itni badi opportunity mili hai apne career ko aage le jane ki to tum aisi bewkoofi bhari baate kaise kar sakti ho? Tum show nahi chod sakti."

 _Tarika sobbed_ , "Riya tumhe nahi pata, sab khatam ho gaya Riya. Ek aakhiri umeed thi Abhi ko pane ki wo bhi khatam ho gayi aaj. Maine Abhi ko kho diya hai. I am broken Riya."

 _Riya hugged her_ , "Please Tarika, sambhalo khud ko. Ek minute ke liye apni personal life ko bhool jao. Abhijeet ko bhool jao. Sirf apne career ke bare me socho. It's a big day for you. Iss opportunity ko hath se mat jane do. Tumhari sari mehnat barbaad ho jayegi agar tumne ye show chod diya to. You are strong, I know you can do it. Come on! Stop crying!"

 _Riya consoled Tarika and made her look presentable._

 _Tarika had lost her interest in the show. Half hearted she went on the stage. When she was walking due to lack of concentration she couldn't manage her dress and fell down in the middle of the stage faltering badly. Riya saw her and banged her head. As she feared Tarika has spoiled the show. She somehow got up in embarrassment and ran away leaving the stage worsening the situation._

 _She came back stage and broke down. Riya came to her._

"Tarika ye kya kiya tumne? At least walk puri karke aati. Iss terah se stage chodkar nahi aana chahiye tha tumhe. Tumhari wajeh se aaj pura show barbaad ho gaya" _Riya yelled at her._

 _Tarika cried_ , "Yaha meri zindagi barbaad ho gayi hai aur tumhe show ki padi hai."

 _Some other models came there and started making fun of Tarika._

"Bechare Bobby Mukharji jaise itne bade designer ka pura show kharab kar diya is ladki ne. Samajh me nahi aata kya dekh ke Bobby ne ise sign kiya tha."

"Sasti models ko sign karega itne bade event me to yahi hoga. Ha ha ha."

"Ab iske baad koi bhi designer bhool kar bhi ise apne show ka offer nahi dega. Aur diya to koi bahut bada bewkoof hi hoga wo."

"Bechari ka career almost khatam samjho. Ha ha."

 _Tarika started crying even more badly after hearing their comments._

 _One of them came towards Tarika with a bottle of bear._ "Don't worry dear, hum models ki zindagi me ye sab hota rehta hai. Ye lo, isko pikar sara gam bhool jaogi. Come on!"

 _Tarika looked up at her and grabbed the bottle._

 **o-o-o**

 _Here Shreya was thinking about Rajat and Purvi. She had seen the chemistry between them._

"Kahi aisa to nahi ki Purvi Rajat ko pasand karti hai?" _She thought,_ "Lekin Rajat, wo to Divya ke sath committed hai. Lekin unke beech koi spark nahi dikhta mujhe. They are not made for each other, I am sure." _She remembered the incident in hotel where Purvi was panicked and Rajat had handled her._

"Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki Rajat ke dil me bhi shayad Purvi ke liye feelings hain." _Shreya thought,_ "Agar Daya ne Abhijeet aur Purvi ki shadi karwa di to Purvi kabhi khush nahi reh payegi aur na hi Abhijeet wo bhi to Tarika se pyar karta hai na. Agar ye confirm ho jaye ki Purvi Rajat se pyar karti hai to uski aur Abhijeet ki shadi ruk sakti hai aur phir Tarika aur Abhijeet ek ho sakte hain. Yes, I have to do something." _Shreya got an idea and picked up her purse. She was walking out of the house when she collided with Daya._

 _Daya looked at her doubtfully,_ "Kaha ja rahi ho tum itni jaldi me?"

 _Shreya smiled,_ "Kisi se milne ja rahi hu."

 _Daya raised his brows,_ "Kisse?"

 _Shreya acted to blush,_ "Hai koi special." _She said and turned to go but Daya caught her hand._

"Ek minute. Kaun hai ye special, mujhe bhi to batao?"

 _Shreya looked at him and again blushed,_ "Hai koi, tumhe kya? Mujhe jane do wo mera intejar kar raha hoga." _She said freeing her hand and left._

 _Daya was just watching her in amazement. He sighed_ , "Pata nahi kis bewkoof se milne ja rahi hai. Mujhe kya!"

 _Shreya reached at Rajat's house. Rajat welcomed her._

"Kya baat hai Shreya, tum yaha?"

"Rajat bahut important baat hai." _Shreya said and took out a packet from her bag. She looked at him._ "Rajat, mujhe lagta hai ki Purvi tumse pyar karti hai."

 _Rajat was shocked,_ "What? Ye kya keh rahi ho tum?"

"Wahi keh rahi hu jo maine dekha hai. Main prove kar sakti hu ki wo tumse bahut pyar karti hai." _Shreya said in full confidence._

 _Rajat laughed,_ "Achha! Kaise?"

 _Shreya opened the packet and took out a beautiful black dress._ "Ye dekho, main chahti hu ki tum ye dress Purvi ko gift karo."

 _Rajat looked at Shreya,_ "Shreya main aisa nahi kar sakta. Purvi ko is color se hi dar lagta hai. Kabhi kabhi to is phobia ki wajeh se wo behosh tak ho jati hai. Wo ise dekh kar hi pagal ho jayegi. Main humesha koshish karta hu ki use har terah ki black colored cheejo se door rakhu aur tum keh rahi ho ki main apne hi hatho se use ye black dress gift karu? Are you kidding me?"

 _Shreya placed the dress in his hands,_ "I am not kidding you Rajat. I am serious. Bahut soch samajh kar keh rahi hu main aisa. Mujhe pata hai ki Purvi ko is terah ki dress dena khatarnak ho sakta hai, lekin I am sure agar wo tumse pyar karti hai to jab tum use ye dress pehanne ko bologe to wo tumhe mana nahi kar payegi aur phir tumhe bhi yakeen ho jayega ki wo tumse kitna pyar karti hai. Aur yahi ek rasta hai usko iss phobia se chutkara dilane ka. Pyar se bada koi treatment koi cure nahi ho sakta."

 _Rajat looked into Shreya's eyes glittering with confidence and he could not refuse her. He decided to trust her and took the dress._

 **o-o-o**

 _When Shreya was returning she found a huge crowd on the road._

"Ye ho kya raha hai yaha?" _She got down the car and moved ahead to check out the matter. As she moved ahead she became shocked._

 _It was none other than Tarika fell on the road. She was injured._

"Oh my god ye to Tarika hai!" _Shreya exclaimed,_ "Bhai saab kya hua yaha?"

"Are ye ladki hosh me nahi hai. Nashe me road cross kar rahi thi aur accident ho gaya." _A man told Shreya._

"What! Aur aap log uski help karne ki bajay yaha khade hokar tamasha dekh rahe ho? Disgusting!" _Shreya said and moved to Tarika._

"Tarika, get up!" _Shreya was shocked seeing Tarika's condition. She was drunk. Shreya somehow managed to make her stand up and took her to hospital._

 **o-o-o**

 _Purvi was horrified when Rajat put that dress in her hands._

"Ye-ye kya hai Rajat? Ye d-dress main kaise...

 _Rajat caught her by her shoulders,_ "Purvi daro mat. Is dress ko pehan kar aao. Main tumhe sach me iss dress me dekhna chahta hu. Kyunki mujhe lagta hai ki tum iss dress me bahut khoobsurat lagogi. So please mere liye ye dress pehan kar aao!"

 _Rajat said and walked out of the room._

 _Purvi was stood their shivering. She threw the dress on the bed and closed her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and sat down on the floor._

 _Here Divya was trying to call Rajat but was not able to connect._

"Rajat ka phone nahi lag raha. Ek kaam karti hu direct jakar mil hi leti hu." _Divya decided to meet him and went to Rajat's house but he was not there._

"Rajat ghar pe nahi hai, shayad Purvi ko visit karne gaya hoga. Purvi ke ghar jana padega." _Divya decided and left for Purvi's house._

 _Rajat was moving to and fro outside the room. He waited for five minutes but he got no response from Purvi._

"Itni der ho gayi, pata nahi Purvi andar kya kar rahi hai? Kahi wo behosh to nahi ho gayi?" _Rajat thought and he got worried for her. He rushed towards the room but stopped as the door opened._

 _Rajat was awestruck seeing Purvi standing there in that beautiful black dress. She was looking down. Rajat could not take his eyes off. She was looking extremely beautiful. He recalled Shreya's words._

 **Agar wo tumse pyar karti hai to jab tum use ye dress pehanne ko bologe to wo tumhe mana nahi kar payegi.**

 _He moved towards Purvi. She looked up at him._

"Are you happy now?" _Purvi asked._

 _Rajat cupped her face,_ "Main tumhe bata nahi sakta tum is dress me kitni khoobsurat lag rahi ho. Lekin tumne itni asani se ye dress pehan kaise li? Tumhe dar nahi laga? It's all black."

"Nahi, mujhe pehle ajeeb lag raha tha but phir maine tumhare bare me socha to sara dar gayab ho gaya. Thank you Rajat!" _Purvi said and just hugged Rajat. He too didn't take much time to embrace her._

 _Meanwhile Divya reached there and found Rajat and Purvi hugging each other. She was shocked. She couldn't believe on her own eyes. She hid herself behind the door._

 _Purvi was still hugging Rajat_. "Thank you Rajat mujhe itni khoobsurat dress dene ke liye!"

 _Divya heard it and became furious_ , "Mere liye to aaj tak ek chota sa rumal bhi nahi khareeda aur Purvi ke liye itni khoobsurat dress. Itna bada dhoka mere sath. Agar wo Purvi se pyar karta hai to mere sath pyar ka natak kyun kar raha hai?"

 _Divya angrily left from there. She was crying and murmuring something about Rajat._ "Cheater! Liar! Dhokebaj!"

 _When she was walking on the road she collided with someone on bike and fell down injuring her elbow._

 **o-o-o**

 _Shreya took Tarika to the hospital. Tarika was unconscious. Doctors took her inside for treatment._

 _Shreya took out her phone_. "Samajh me nahi aa raha kisko inform karu Abhijeet ko ya Sachin ko?"

 _She thought a little and dialed Sachin's number to inform him about Tarika's accident._

 _Sachin received the call,_ "Hello, who is this?"

"Hello...main..

 _Shreya was speaking but suddenly stopped hearing Kajal's voice._

"Kiska phone hai Sachin?" _Kajal was asking._

 _Shreya was shocked._ "Kajal di Sachin ke sath kya kar rahi hain? In dono ka chal kya raha hai?"

 _Shreya immediately cut the call._ "Main Abhijeet ko hi call karti hu." _She thought and was about to dial Abhijeet's number but the doctor came and interrupted her._

"Excuse me mam! Aapki dost ko hosh aa gaya hai. Aap mil leejiye unse!"

"Okay!" _Shreya said and moved to meet Tarika._

 **o-o-o**

 _Divya fell down and cried in pain. The bike rider got down to help her. He removed his helmet and Divya was shocked seeing Nikhil there._

"Tum?" _She shouted._

"I am sorry! But galti tumhari hai, tum dekh kar nahi chal rahi thi. Tum ro kyun rahi ho kya hua hai?" _Nikhil asked in concern._

 _Divya looked at him and started crying again._ "Tum nahi samjhoge, mujhe mere haal pe chod do."

 _Nikhil was confused_ , "Arey aisa bhi kya ho gaya? Tum to aise ro rahi ho jaise break up ho gaya ho tumhara?"

 _Divya looked at him and started crying even more loudly._

"Achha dekho please rona band karo. Chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hu." _Nikhil said holding her arm._

"Nahi main khud chali jaungi!" _Divya denied._

"Divya please yaar, you're looking really upset. Come on, main tumhe ghar chod deta hu chalo." _Nikhil insisted._

 _Divya agreed and sat behind him on his bike._

 _Nikhil reached at her house and took her inside. He made her sit on the couch._

"Ab baitho yaha aur batao tum ro kyun rahi ho?" _Nikhil asked._

 _Divya was sobbing,_ "Rajat ne mujhe cheat kiya. Wo mujhse nahi Purvi se pyar karta hai. Maine aaj apni aankho se dekha sab kuch." _And she told everything she had seen ._

 _Nikhil nodded his head_ , "Oh come on Divya, koi kisi ko hug kare to iska matlab ye to nahi ki wo ek dusre se pyar karte hain. Tumhe koi galatfehmi ho gayi hogi. Go and talk to Rajat. Is terah se rone ka kya fayda?"

 _Divya looked at Nikhil and stopped crying._ "I think you are right. Main Rajat se baat karungi."

 _Nikhil smiled at her._

"Thanks Nikhil, mujhe samjhane ke liye. Main itni upset ho gayi thi ki mera dimag kaam nahi kar raha tha. But now I am feeling better." _Divya said._

 _Nikhil looked at her,_ "Need a hug?"

 _Divya smiled and hugged him. Nikhil hugged her back. Both were relaxed but suddenly someone shouted._

"NIKHIL"

 _Both separated and became shocked seeing Tasha there._

"Tasha?" _Both Nikhil and Divya uttered in unison._

 _Tasha glared at both of them._

"Ye sab kya hai? Kya chal raha hai tum dono ke beech?" _Tasha shouted._

 _Nikhil and Divya looked at each other._

"Tasha tum galat samajh rahi ho!" _Nikhil said._

"Shut up!" _Tasha yelled,_ "Tumse to main baad me baat karungi lekin Divya tum? Tumhe mera hi boyfriend mila tha puri duniya me? Main to aise hi tumse milne chali aayi thi. Achha hua jo maine apni aankho se sab kuch dekh liya warna mujhe to kabhi pata hi nahi chalta ki mere peeth peeche mere boyfriend aur meri best friend ke beech... Chhi mujhe to bolte huye bhi sharm aa rahi hai!"

"Tasha ye kya bole ja rahi ho tum? Humari baat to suno!" _Divya said moving towards Tasha._

"Shut up! Kuch nahi sunna mujhe!" _Tasha said and left from there angrily._

 _Nikhil and Divya looked at each other._

"Dekha Tasha ko bhi tumhari terah misunderstanding ho gayi. Humne ek dusre ko hug kiya lekin kya humare beech kuch hai?" _Nikhil asked._

 _Divya smiled,_ "Main samajh gayi sab. Ab jao Tasha ko samjhao." _She pushed him to go behind Tasha._

.

.

 **...to be continued**

 **A/N : The reason for this late update is just that I was having a writer's block. I was so pissed off that I had even decided to delete this story. But now everything is okay and I will feel better if you people give me some hints that I am not wasting my time on this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 _Nikhil ran behind Tasha calling out her name and requesting her to stop and just listen to him but Tasha was angrily walking away. Nikhil approached her with fast steps and caught her hand._

"Tasha, yaar ruko na please kaha ja rahi ho?"

 _Tasha freed her hand with a jerk,_ "Main kahi bhi jaun tumse kya? Chodo mera hath. Jao Divya ke paas jao. Continue your romance, I am so sorry main galat time pe aa gayi aur tum dono ka perfect moment kharab kar diya, hai na!" _Tasha said with a sarcastic grin._

 _Nikhil shook his head_ , "Aisa kuch nahi hai. Kaise samjhaun main tumhe. Divya was in a distress, I was just comforting her. It was just a friendly hug."

"Friendly hug?" _Tasha smirked,_ "Sab dekha maine. Kaise chipke huye the tum dono. Beech se hawa bhi na nikal sake."

 _Nikhil banged his head_ , "What are you saying Tasha? Ab kisi ko hug karne pe usse chipakna to padega na, door rah kar koi kaise hug kar sakta hai? Lekin phir bhi hum itna bhi chipke nahi the. Dekho kya hua tha.." _And Nikhil started explaining her everything. Tasha was listening to him with a fix stare on him._

"...to Divya ro rahi thi, isliye main bas use comfort kar raha tha. Aur jaise hi maine use hug kiya tum aa gayi aur..." _Nikhil sighed_ , "Please Tasha trust me, mere aur Divya ke beech aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Main sirf tumse pyar karta hu." _Nikhil said and cupped her face. First Tasha was angry but when she looked into his eyes, her anger vanished slowly._

"Kya kaha tumne phir se kaho!" _Tasha said innocently._

 _Nikhil smiled,_ "Main sirf aur sirf tumse pyar karta hu."

 _Tasha too smiled,_ "I love you too! And I am sorry, but main kya karu? Main tumhe kisi aur ke sath nahi dekh sakti."

"It's okay, chalo tumhari favorite ice cream khane chalte hain tumhara dimag bhi thoda thanda ho jayega aur hum thoda time bhi spend kar lenge." _Nikhil said._

"Okay!" _Tasha nodded happily like a little girl. But suddenly she remembered something_. "No no no Nikhil, I am sorry. Main abhi ice cream khane nahi chal sakti. Actually Vivek mera intejar kar raha hoga."

 _Nikhil was surprised,_ "Vivek tumhara intejar kyun kar raha hai?"

"Wo actually main akele Shero ko handle nahi kar pati thi na, to Vivek meri help kar raha tha. You won't believe it jab se Vivek Shero se mila hai na Shero kitna badal gaya hai. Aur Vivek ki pet hai na Nia, uski to Shero se bahut achhi dosti bhi ho gayi hai. Chalo na tum bhi aaj humare sath football khelna. Bahut maja aata hai." _Tasha said grabbing Nikhil's hand._

 _Nikhil recalled his previous encounter with Shero and his eyes popped out. He stepped back_. "No thanks Tasha, it's okay. Tum jao, Vivek wait kar raha hoga. Main phir kabhi aaunga Shero ke sath football khelne." _Nikhil said with a fake smile._

 _Tasha gave him a look_ , "I know tum abhi bhi Shero se darte ho na, arre baba ab wo pehle jaisa nahi hai. Wo nahi katega tumhe dobara.."

"Tasha mujhe kuch urgent kaam hai. Main chalta hu, bye take care." _Nikhil said in one breath and left._

"Hello...Nikhil... Ek minute suno to..." _Tasha tried to stop him but he was gone. Tasha just shook her head._ "Stupid!"

o-o-o-o

 _Shreya went inside the ward, Tarika was sitting on the bed holding her head._

"How are you?" _Shreya asked in concern._

 _Tarika looked at her and said nothing._

 _Shreya placed her hand on her shoulder,_ "Tarika what made you to take alcohol? Aisa hua kya tumhare sath?"

 _Tarika started sobbing_. "Sab kuch khatam ho chuka hai Shreya, sab kuch! Abhi apni mom ke against jakar mujhse shadi kabhi nahi karega. Mujhe laga kisi dusre ladke ke sath mujhe dekh kar Abhi jealous hoga aur use humare rishte ke bare me ek baar phir se sochna hi padega. Wo mujhe kisi aur ke sath nahi dekh payega isliye apni mom ke against jakar bhi wo mujhse shadi karega. Lekin aisa kuch bhi nahi hua. Abhi mera nahi ho sakta. Aur main uske bina nahi jee sakti." _Tarika broke down._

 _Shreya felt a pinch in her heart seeing Tarika crying. She sat beside her and wiped her tears._ "Tarika don't cry! Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Abhijeet sirf tumhara hai wo kisi aur ka nahi ho sakta. Main hu na, main karaungi tumhari aur Abhijeet ki shadi."

 _Tarika looked at her_ , "Tum? Tum to Daya ke sath kaam karti ho na? Daya ne Abhijeet aur Purvi ki shadi karwane ka contract liya hai aur tum keh rahi ho ki tum meri aur Abhi ki shadi karwaogi? Tum Daya ke against jaogi?"

 _Shreya smiled,_ "Daya ke against nahi ja rahi hu. Uske sath kaam karti hu na isliye use kuch galat karne se rokna mera farz hai. Agar maine kuch bhi karke Daya ko convince kar liya to phir koi problem hi nahi hogi. Abhijeet ki ziddi mom ko tumhari aur Abhijeet ki shadi ke liye convince karna Daya ke liye chutki bajane bhar ka khel hai." _Shreya said beaming with joy,_ "Mere hote huye tumhe aur Abhi ko koi alag nahi kar sakta. Ye mera promise hai tumse."

 _Tarika rubbed her tears and a tiny smile appeared on her lips. She has no idea how Shreya is going to make it possible but the confidence she had seen in Shreya's eyes was enough to make her believe her. She just hugged Shreya. Shreya patted her back in assurance._

o-o-o-o

"Come on Shero, pass the ball!" _Tasha said bouncing the football towards Shero but he didn't pay any attention to the ball as he was busy playing with Nia. Tasha shook her head and came near Vivek._

"Vivek mujhe lagta hai, mera Shero mere hath se nikal chuka hai. Meri to sunta hi nahi ye aaj kal." _Tasha said as if a mother is complaining about her son._

 _Vivek laughed and looked at the pets. Nia and Shero both were licking and scratching each other._

"You're right, ab Nia bhi meri nahi sunti. Dekho.." _Vivek said and clapped to drag Nia's attention._ "Hey Nia.. come here!" _But no, she didn't look at Vivek. She was so busy pampering Shero._

 _Tasha started laughing. She adored the cute puppies_. "Oh no!" _Tasha moved closer to Vivek and whispered,_ "Mujhe to lagta hai inka rishta ab dosti se kuch aage badh chuka hai!"

 _Vivek looked at Tasha and whispered_ , "Han mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai."

 _They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Tasha was almost rolling on Vivek laughing badly. Vivek stared at her and kept staring. Tasha held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. She was still laughing looking at Shero and Nia. Vivek just couldn't stop staring at her._

"Are yaar, ye ho kya raha hai? Nia Shero se door nahi jana chahti aur main Tasha se. I have suddenly started liking her. Lekin usko bata bhi nahi sakta. She already has a boyfriend. To main meri feelings ka kya karu? Feelings hain, koi soup me giri hui makhhi to nahi ki nikal kar phek do. Aur makhhi ko nikal kar phek diya to bhi to soup to barbaad ho hi gaya na!" _Vivek was engrossed in his thoughts and Tasha was still rolling on his shoulder laughing and giggling._ "Ye to sach me problem ho gayi, kya karu kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha." _Vivek was thinking staring at Tasha and then he remembered Shreya_. "Are main ye kaise bhool gaya. Mere paas to trouble shooter bhi hai. Shreya meri har problem chutki me solve kar deti hai. To ab ye problem bhi wahi solve karegi. Ab usi se puchna padega ki mujhe kya karna chahiye." _Vivek smiled broadly as if his problem has been solved._

o-o-o-o

 _Shreya safely dropped Tarika at her residence and returned to home. All the way she was just thinking how she can persuade Daya to unite Abhijeet and Tarika; because she knew it is not going to be easy without Daya's help._

"Mujhe Daya se baat karni hogi. Wo asani se nahi manega lekin mujhe use kuch bhi karke manana hi hoga." _Shreya entered Daya's room talking to herself._

 _She pushed the door and let out a scream as her eyes fell on Daya who was standing there without his shirt._

 _Daya turned and looked at her; Shreya immediately turned her back towards him feeling embarrassed. Daya shook his head and quickly grabbed his shirt and wore it improperly in haste._

"Knock karne ki aadat nahi hai na tumhe?" _Daya taunted._

 _Shreya bit her lips still facing her back towards him._ "I am sorry! Par tum bhi to darwaja band kar sakte the na."

"Mera room hai, meri marji main darwaja band karu ya na karu." _Daya said buttoning up the shirt_ , "Khair chodo, maine shirt pehan li hai, idhar dekho aur bolo kya kar rahi ho tum yaha?"

 _Shreya turned to face him_ , "Wo main..." _She stopped as she looked at Daya. He was wearing a new shirt._ "Kya baat hai? Nayi shirt? Kahi ja rahe ho?"

"Han!" _Daya replied spraying the perfume on himself._

 _Shreya nodded,_ "okay! Mujhe tumse ek important baat karni thi...

 _Daya turned to her_ , "Ek minute, tumhari important baat baad me karenge, abhi mujhe ek bahut important kaam hai. Tum abhi free ho?" _Daya asked._

 _Shreya opened her mouth to speak but Daya didn't allow her._

"Free to ho tum! Chalo mere sath chalo, I need your help!"

"But kaha? Aur tumhe meri help kis liye chahiye?" _Shreya was confused._

"Batata hu!" _Daya said_ , "Dekho meri history teacher thi na Mittal mam, aaj unki 50th wedding anniversary hai. I am very close to her. She is like my teacher cum guardian. To iss special day par main unhe ek chota sa surprise dena chahta hu. Maine Mr and Mrs Mittal ke liye cake ka order de diya hai ab gift lena baki hai. Ab tumhe to pata hai gifts kharidna mujhe aata nahi. To tum mere sath chalo, tum Mittal mam ke liye koi achhi Sari choose kar dena. I am sure unhe tumhari choice jaroor pasand aayegi."

 _Shreya was staring at Daya thinking,_ "Ab kya karu main? Mana bhi nahi kar sakti."

 _Daya shook her by her shoulder,_ "Hello... Kaha dhyan hai tumhara? Chalo mere sath!"

 _Shreya looked at him,_ " But main hi kyun? Kajal di ko lekar jao na!"

 _Daya smirked,_ "Tumhari pyari Kajal di kabhi rehti hain ghar pe? Pata nahi kaha aur kiske sath ghoomti rehti hain din bhar?"

"Kajal di ghar pe nahi hain?" _Shreya exclaimed though she was not much surprised._ "Wo kaha hain ye to nahi pata but kiske sath hain ye shayad pata hai." _Shreya thought._

"Ab chalo, kitna sawal karti ho tum?" _Daya said dragging her by her hand._

"Ek minute Daya, main change to kar lu." _Shreya said._

o-o-o-o

 _Kajal grabbed some popcorn and fed Sachin sitting next to her. There were just two of them in the movie hall. Sachin was enjoying the popcorn by Kajal's hand and watching the movie._

 _Kajal was making faces._

"Sachin tumhe yahi boring movie dekhni thi. Pura hall khali hai. Hum dono ke alawa aur koi hai hi nahi yaha." _Kajal said munching on the popcorn._

"Tabhi to tumhe yaha laya hu." _Sachin said absent mindedly._

"What?" _Kajal exclaimed looking at Sachin._

 _Sachin turned to Kajal and looked into her eyes,_ "isse behtar aur kaun si jegah ho sakti hai bhala jaha hum dono ke alawa aur koi na ho."

 _Kajal smiled,_ "Achha! To aisi jegah pe to tumhe Tarika ke sath aana chahiye tha na. Tumhe nahi lagta tum galat ladki ko lekar aa gaye!"

"Tarika! Oh my God!" _Sachin exclaimed holding her head,_ "Kya ladki hai wo! Pata nahi kis duniya me rehti hai. Uska mood kab swing ho jaye koi nahi keh sakta."

 _Kajal giggled,_ "Tumhare liye perfect hai. Shadi kab kar rahe ho?"

"Shadi!" _Sachin exclaimed in wonderment_ , "Mujhe nahi lagta hai ki wo actually mujhme interested hai. Mujhe uske ex boyfriend ke bare me pata chala and I think wo abhi bhi use bhula nahi pa rahi hai. Aur waise bhi main shadi-vadi me believe nahi karta. I would prefer a live-in-relationship. lekin...

"Lekin?" _Kajal asked._

 _Sachin held her hand_ , "...agar tum han kaho to...mujhe shadi se koi problem nahi hai."

 _Kajal felt her voice stuck in her throat. She was shocked with Sachin's direct proposal._ "Sacchhiiinn!" _She screamed in happiness and bounced the popcorns over their heads. She leaned over him to capture his lips. Sachin pulled her in his arms taking full care of not breaking their first kiss._

o-o-o-o

 _Shreya selected a beautiful Sari for Daya's teacher. He was impressed with her choice. They collected the cake and reached at Mrs Mittal's residence to wish her._

 _The old couple was touched with Daya's gesture. Daya and Shreya wished them and gave their presents._

 _Mrs Mittal looked at Shreya_ , "you?"

"Mam ye.." _Daya tried to introduce Shreya but Mrs Mittal stopped him._

"I know I know ye kaun hai, mujhe batane ki jarurat nahi hai. Sab samajh gayi main." _She said shaking her head with a mischievous smile_ , "What's your name beta?"

"Ji Shreya!" _Shreya replied exchanging glances with Daya._

"Sweet name!" _Mrs Mittal said and hugged Shreya._

 _Daya was confused but then Shreya asked for the cake he was holding. They cut the cake and celebrated._

 _The old couple was looking extremely happy. They were busy feeding the cake to each other._

 _Shreya looked at Daya and found him admiring the old couple with a smile. Shreya too smiled._

"You know Shreya jab bhi ek happy married couple ko dekhta hu na to mujhe ek ajeeb sa sukoon milta hai. Dekho na kitne pyare lag rahe hain ye dono. 50 years! Wow! Kash sare couples aise hi hote. Kisi ka divorce nahi hota, sab khush rehte. Sab inki terah perfect hote!" _Daya said admiring the couple._

 _Shreya smiled at Daya_. "I know Daya tumhe kitni khushi milti hai ek perfect couple ko sath dekh kar. Main bhi ek aise couple ko janti hu jo bilkul inki hi terah perfect hain."

"Kaun?" _Daya asked without looking at her._

"Abhijeet aur ..." _Shreya couldn't complete as Mrs Mittal came and interrupted._

"Daya mujhe pata tha tum hume wish karne jaroor aaoge. Tumhari pasand ka khana banaya hai maine. Tum dono khana kha kar hi Jana."

"Sure mam, ye bhi koi kehne ki baat hai?" _Daya said smiling._

"Ok then, tum log baitho main jaldi se khana lagati hu!"

"Mam, main bhi aapke sath aaun kitchen me?" _Shreya asked politely._

"Sure!" _Mrs Mittal said and took Shreya with her into the kitchen._

 _Daya started chatting with Mr Mittal. Shreya helped Mrs Mittal to set the food on the table. All enjoyed the delicious meal._

 _Mr Mittal; who had a good knowledge of astrology looked at Shreya_ , "Shreya beta tumhara zodiac sign Gemini hai na?"

 _Shreya was surprised_ , "ji han lekin sir aapko kaise pata?"

 _Daya was also surprised._

 _Mr Mittal smiled,_ "Mujhe to kab se pata hai. Kyun Daya, yaad hai bahut salo pehle maine tumse kaha tha ki tumhari life partner koi Gemini girl hi hogi. Dekha meri prediction kabhi galat nahi hoti."

 _Mrs Mittal smiled. Daya and Shreya were totally shocked._

"Ahem ahem!" _Daya started coughing._

"And let me say, you both look so adorable together!" _Mrs Mittal said smiling._

 _Daya and Shreya looked at each other feeling awkward. Shreya looked down._

"Lagta hai aap logo ko koi misunderstanding hui hai." _Daya said smiling awkwardly,_ "Actually Shreya wo ladki nahi hai jisse meri shadi ho rahi hai, ye to uski choti behan hai."

 _The old couple stopped smiling._

"Ji, Daya ki shadi mujhse nahi meri sister se ho rahi hai." _Shreya added from her side to clear the confusion._

"Okay!" _Mr Mittal exclaimed,_ "To phir tumhari behan ka zodiac bhi Gemini hoga?"

"Nahi!" _Shreya replied._

"Aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Meri prediction galat nahi ho sakti. Daya ki partner to ek Gemini girl hi honi chahiye." _Mr Mittal mumbled not ready to believe on the fact that Daya is not getting married to Shreya._

"It's ok sir, kabhi kabhi ho jata hai." _Daya said and everyone smiled._

 _They chatted some more time and then Daya and Shreya asked permission to leave._

 _When they were moving outside Daya stopped Shreya holding her hand._

"Kya hua?" _Shreya said and found Daya staring at their reflection in the window glass._

"Kuch nahi, bas soch raha hu ki Mittal mam ne ye kyun bola Ki hum dono ek sath perfect lagte hain. I mean kis angle se? Kuch bhi bolti hain wo to." _Daya said and started laughing. Shreya looked at their reflection for a moment and she felt her heart skipped a beat when she realized Mrs Mittal was not wrong. Daya moved ahead laughing. Shreya looked at him sadly._ "Daya tum sach me bahut bure matchmaker ho. Tumhe perfect couples ki bilkul bhi pehchan nahi hai."

"Kya soch rahi ho khade khade, Chalo!" Daya shouted as he started the car. Shreya sighed and moved to the car.

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 _Shreya and Daya returned from Mrs Mittal's house._

 _Daya called Shreya,_ "Shreya tum waha kuch bol rahi thi na ki koi perfect couple hai..Abhijeet aur kaun?"

 _Shreya realized that she had still not talked about Abhijeet and Tarika to Daya._ "Are han, Daya main Abhijeet aur Tarika ki baat kar rahi thi. Wo dono ek dusre se bahut pyar karte hain. They are just made for each other. But halaat kuch aise ho gaye hain ki wo ek dusre se door hain."

 _Shreya looked at Daya and found him looking at her raising his brows._ "Abhijeet aur Tarika? Made for each other? Are you kidding me? Kis angle se made for each other lagte hain wo tumhe?"

 _Shreya tried to speak_ , "Daya wo dono..

 _Daya cut her_ , "...wo dono ek dusre se pyar karte the. Ab un dono ke raste alag ho chuke hain, samjhi tum!"

 _Shreya became angry now_ , "Samajh gayi, tumse baat karna to bekar hi hai. Lekin tumhe ek baat bata du, maine Tarika se promise kiya hai ki main uski aur Abhijeet ki shadi karwaungi. Main apna promise kabhi nahi todti. Main unhe alag nahi hone dungi."

 _Daya was grinning at her. He clapped as Shreya finished,_ "Kya baat hai! I love your confidence. Tumhara challenge manjoor hai mujhe. Main bhi dekhta hu tum Abhijeet aur Tarika ko ek kaise karti ho!"

 _Both were glaring at each other when Shreya got a call. It was from Rajat. Shreya received the call. Rajat told her about Purvi's reaction seeing the black dress._

"Shreya, you are amazing! Jo main itne dino me nahi kar saka. Wo tumhari iss choti si trick se itni asani se ho gaya. Jo ladki black color dekhte hi panic kar jati thi, behosh tak ho jati thi, usne itni asani se wo dress pehan li. This was just a miracle. Purvi ko uske sabse bade dar se chutkara mil gaya hai. Uska phobia door ho gaya. Kuch dino me wo bilkul normal ho jayegi. Aur ye sab kuch sirf tumhari wajeh se hua hai Shreya, thank you so much!"

 _Shreya was extremely happy._ "Maine kuch nahi kiya rajat, sab tumhari wajeh se hua hai. This is the magic of love. She loves you!"

 _Daya was listening to Shreya totally confused._

 _Shreya looked at Daya,_ "Rajat main tumse baad me baat karti hu." _She disconnected the call and looked at Daya. He was ready with his questions._

"Rajat ne tumhe phone kyun kiya tha? Aur kya keh rahi thi tum, magic of love and all. Kya khichdi pak rahi hai mujhe bhi bataogi jara?"

 _Shreya was smiling_ , "Daya ek bahut achhi khabar hai, you won't believe it!" _Shreya explained about Purvi and her phobia._ "Jara socho Daya, sirf Rajat ki khushi ke liye usne itna bada kadam uthaya. Rajat bol raha tha ki ab Purvi ka phobia door ho chuka hai. Ab wo bahut jald normal ho jayegi. In sab bato ka kya matlab hai tum samajh rahe ho na?"

 _Daya stared at Shreya for a moment and then held her by her shoulders_. "You're great Shreya! Where is your feet?" _He said and bent down to touch her feet._

 _Shreya stepped back,_ "Ye kya kar rahe ho tum?" _She shouted._

"No, seriously, mujhe tumhare pair choone do. Tumhe pata bhi hai tumne kya kiya hai?" _Daya said in extra sweet tone which made Shreya confused._ "Purvi ka phobia door ho gaya. Ab wo normal ho jayegi, that means ab Abhijeet aur Purvi ki shadi me koi problem nahi aayegi. Thank you so much Shreya!"

 _Shreya was dumbstruck. She was staring at Daya with her mouth opened. She shook her head._ "Daya, you are a born idiot! Ye Purvi, uska phobia wagera jo itni lambi story sunai na maine tumhe, uska moral ye nikalta hai ki Purvi Rajat se pyar karti hai. Aur tumne kya matlab nikala ki Purvi aur Abhijeet ki shadi me ab koi problem nahi hogi? God! I don't know what to do with you Daya? Main tumhe kya samjhane ki koshish kar rahi hu aur tum kya samajh rahe ho. Humesha galat direction me hi sochte ho tum. I am fed up! Please get me a gun, I want to shot myself!" _Shreya screamed pulling her own hair._

 _Daya was looking vacantly at her in amazement. A minute later he moved near her._ "Shreya, itni jaldi jaldi nonstop kya bola tumne, kuch samajh nahi aaya? Can you give me a summary!"

 _Shreya turned to him seething with anger, she caught his collar and pulled his head down. Now she glared direct into his eyes,_ "Shut up!" _She pushed him and stormed off blabbering something annoyingly._

 _Daya watched her going and simply shrugged off._

 _Here Shreya directly moved to take a shower to calm down herself. Sometimes later Kajal came there calling out her name._

"Shreya, kaha ho tum?"

 _Shreya came out after taking the shower feeling relaxed ._

 _Kajal moved to Shreya,_ "Shreya tum puchogi nahi main kaha gayi thi?"

"Pata hai mujhe, phir bhi bata do!" _Shreya muttered._

"Shreya main Sachin ke sath movie dekhne gayi thi." _Kajal told her cheerfully._

 _Shreya nodded,_ "Ok, to movie itni pasand aayi aapko, abhi tak khushi se uchal rahi hain aap?"

 _Kajal shook her head_ , "Movie dekh hi kaun raha tha Shreya. Tumhe pata hai aaj kya hua, sachin ne mujhe propose kiya!"

 _Now Shreya was also surprised._ "W-what?"

"Yes!" _Kajal said_ , "we both are madly in love Shreya. He is the man of my dreams!"

"Aur uski girlfriend..." _Shreya uttered_.

"Kaun Tarika? Arey Sachin doesn't love her. Infact wo bhi Sachin me interested nahi hai. " _kajal whispered like revealing a big secret to Shreya._

"Wow!" _Shreya exclaimed pretending that she doesn't know that already,_ "that's interesting!"

"Shreya mujhe Daya se shadi nahi karni." _Kajal said making a face to express her disliking._

"Really?" _Shreya exclaimed with a big smile,_ "bilkul mat kariye Daya se shadi. He is completely insane. You can not handle him. Use to main hi..." _And she stopped_ , "Well...don't worry, main mom se baat karungi. Trust me, main aapki aur Sachin ki shadi ke liye unhe convince kar lungi."

 _Kajal became sad,_ "But Shreya, mom ko bura to nahi lagega na main Daya se shadi ke liye mana karungi to?"

 _Shreya stared at Kajal_. "Di, main sapna to nahi dekh rahi? Aap kajal di hi ho na?"

"What do you mean?" _Kajal said._

"Arey jo ladki kuch karne se pehle dusro ke bare me ek baar bhi sochti nahi, aaj wo ye soch rahi hai ki mom ko bura to nahi lagega! Hmm..kuch baat to hai iss pyar vyar me. Maine suna tha achhe-achho ko badal deta hai. Aapko bhi badal diya di. And this is a good change in you. I am so happy!" _She said and hugged Kajal._

"Yahi to pyar ka jadu hai. Kisi ko deewana to kisi ko pagal bana deta hai. Tum jab kisi ke pyar me pagal hogi na to samjhogi." _Kajal said winking and moved from there._

 _Shreya sighed,_ "Pyar ka to nahi pata, but usne mujhe pagal to definitely kar hi diya hai." _She said thinking about Daya,_ "Mujhe samajh me nahi aata main India aayi hi kyun? India aana, Daya se milna aur phir uska office join karna meri zindagi ki sabse badi galti hai. Kaha phasa liya maine khud ko? Use lagta hai ki wo jodiyan bana raha hai but actually wo logo ki life barbaad kar raha hai. Use itni badi galti nahi karne de sakti. Lekin use rokne ka bhi to koi tareeka nahi hai. Karu to karu kya main?" _Shreya was talking to herself when she got a call from Vivek._

"Yes Vivek!"

"Shreya mujhse tumse milna hai. Bahut important baat karni hai tumse. It's really urgent!" _Vivek said completely lacking patience._

"Ok, main 10 minute me tumhare ghar aati hu." _Shreya said and disconnected the call._

o-o-o-o

 _Rajat was engrossed in his thoughts sitting in Divya's living room. She was making noodles for him._

 **"Purvi loves you Rajat!"**

 _Shreya's voice was continuously echoing in his mind._

"Kya Shreya ki baat sahi hai? Kya sach me Purvi mujhse pyar karti hai?" _Rajat was thinking deeply when Divya arrived with two bowls of noodles._

"Rajat!" _Divya called him but he didn't hear her._

"Rajattt!" _Divya raised her voice and Rajat shuddered coming out of his thoughts._

"Han..k-kya hua?" _He uttered._

"Noodles!" _Divya said forwarding the bowl to him,_ "Kya soch rahe the?"

"Purvi ke bare me..." _Rajat said absentmindedly._

 _Now Divya was alarmed._ "What?"

 _Rajat looked at Divya and realized his slip of tongue._

"D-divya...wo..wo main..actually.. wo.." _He started stammering._

"Rajat!" _Divya said softly_ , "Tumse kuch puchna hai mujhe, sach sach batana. Jhooth mat bolna please!"

 _Rajat gasped_. "Kya puchna hai tumhe?"

"Kya tum Purvi se pyar karte ho?" _Divya asked tightening her grip on the fork._

 _Rajat was dumbfounded._

"P-Purvi se pyar?" _Rajat said feeling scared under her fiery glare._

"Jhooth mat bolna Rajat! Us din maine tum dono ko ek dusre ke bahut kareeb dekha tha. Tum mujhse kuch to chupa rahe ho!"

"Nahi Divya.. tum aisa kyun..

"Tumhe pata hai Rajat, tumse pehle mera ek boyfriend tha. Ek hi airlines me kaam karte the hum dono but alag alag flights me. Main air hostess aur wo pilot tha. Bahut chahti thi main use. Lekin wo mere sath sirf time pass kar raha tha. He was already married. Soch sakte ho itna bada dhoka kiya usne mere sath? Meri feelings ko football samajh kar khelta raha. Jab mujhe sach pata chala to mujhe itna gussa aaya itna gussa aaya ki man kiya uska murder kar du." _Divya said gritting her teeth and stabbed the fork into the Noddles._

 _Rajat's eyes widened_. "To ...tumne maar diya use?"

 _Divya shook her head_ , "Nahi maine socha ki main uske khoon se apne hath gande kyun karu? Usne jo kiya hai uski saja use bhagwan denge!"

 _Rajat released a deep breath,_ "Good thought!"

"Phir ek din uska plane crash ho gaya. Sare passengers bach gaye... sirf usko chod kar!" _Divya said calmly._

 _Rajat almost fell off the couch. He started coughing. Divya moved a glass of water to him._

"Pyar me dhoka khayi hui ladki ki baddua me bahut asar hota hai Rajat. Isliye tumse keh rahi hu. Sach bol do. Sach kitna bhi kadwa ho, main sunne ke liye taiyar hu. Par jhooth main bardasht nahi kar sakti. Agar tum. Purvi se pyar karte ho to, main khud tumhe purvi ko propose karne ke liye ring kharid kar dungi. I promise! Please sach bol do, tum mujhse pyar nahi karte to mere sath time pass mat karo warna ye free ke noodles bahut mehnge padenge tumhe." _Divya said warning him with her eyes._

 _Rajat was stuck in a dilemma. He was confused like hell._

"I am still waiting for the answer!" _Divya said breaking the silence._

 _Rajat looked at her,_ "umm...Divya, kya mujhe thoda waqt mil sakta hai, sochne ke liye!"

 _Divya smirked,_ "huh, sochna pade to pyar kaisa? Lekin phir bhi tumhe waqt diya. 48 hours! Uske baad tum kuch kehna bhi chahoge to keh nahi paoge!"

 _Rajat was terrified with her fiery gaze upon him. He inhaled a deep breath and decided to concentrate in the noodles grabbing the bowl._

o-o-o-o

"Bolo kya problem hai?" _Shreya asked Vivek._

"Shreya bahut badi problem hai." _Vivek replied,_ "Mujhe kisi se pyar ho gaya hai, I am in love!"

 _Shreya looked at him doubtfully,_ "Ye problem hai?"

"Nahi yaar, problem to ye hai ki jis ladki se pyar hua hai uska already ek boyfriend hai." _Vivek said sadly._

"Oh!" _Shreya exclaimed_. "Tum uske boyfriend ki tension mat lo. Tum us ladki se pyar karte ho to jakar use bol do. Agar uske dil me tumhare liye koi feelings hogi to wo han bol degi warna... Rejection ka experience to hai hi tumhe!" _Shreya said winking at him reminding him when he had proposed her because of Daya's mind manipulating game and she had clearly rejected his proposal._

 _Vivek was embarrassed,_ "Shreya please, majak mat udao mera. I know galti ki thi maine tumhe propose karke but iss baar mujhe sach me pyar hua hai. Aur us ladki ko aur uske boyfriend ko dono ko janti ho tum!"

 _Shreya became confused_. "Main janti hu dono ko? Kaun hain wo dono?"

 _Vivek slightly blushed_ , "Wo ladki koi aur nahi Tasha hai aur uska boyfriend...

"Nikhil!" _Shreya added shaking her head._ "Hmm!" _She placed her arm around his shoulder,_ "Tab to tum bina kisi tension ke Tasha ko propose kar do."

"Lekin Nikhil?" _Vivek said._

"I am not sure but mujhe lagta hai Nikhil Tasha se pyar nahi karta. Daya ki zid ki wajeh se use Tasha ka boyfriend banna pada. Infact mujhe to lagta hai wo Tasha se chutkara chahta hai. Aur waise bhi Tasha loves Shero but Shero aur Nikhil ki to bilkul bhi nahi banti. To unki love story ka koi scope nahi najar aata mujhe." _Shreya said tenaciously._

 _Vivek was super happy now. He immediately hugged Shreya_. "Shreya tumne to meri sari problem hi door kar di. Thank you so much. Tasha sirf meri hai! Yesss!"

 _Shreya smiled seeing him happy._

o-o-o-o

 _Tarika opened the door and found Abhijeet standing there._

"Abhi...tum?" _Tarika said surprisingly. She thought Shreya would have done something that's why he is there to talk to her. She smiled broadly._ "I can't believe it! Tum mujhse milne mere ghar aaye ho. Shreya par mujhe bharosa tha but wo itni jaldi sab kuch theek kar degi, ye nahi socha tha maine!"

 _Abhijeet stared at her sadly_. "Tarika, main andar aa sakta hu?"

"Of course, ye bhi koi puchne ki baat hai, aao na!" _Tarika said pulling him inside holding his arm. She closed the door and just hugged him_. "Oh my god Abhi, tum nahi jante tumhare bina meri kya halat ho gayi thi. Tum kabhi mujhse door mat jana please! I love you so much!" _She said tightening her grip on his back. Abhijeet was silent. Tarika separated and looked at him,_ "Par ye to batao, tumne apni mom ko manaya kaise?"

 _Abhijeet moved back_. "Tum galat samajh rahi ho Tarika. Main yaha tumse sorry bolne aaya hu."

 _Tarika was shocked_ , "What?"

 _Abhijeet gathered some courage to speak to her._ "Tarika, I never saw my dad. Mere liye mom aur dad dono meri mom hain. Unhone bahut struggle kiya hai mere liye. Mujhe khush rakhne ke liye, bahut sare sacrifices kiye hain. Aaj main ek successful businessman hu to sirf unki wajeh se. Mere liye iss duniya me unse badh kar koi nahi ho sakta."

 _Tarika was bewildered but listening to him silently._

"Main tumhare liye apni mom ke against nahi ja sakta. Unki khushi ke liye main apne pyar ko sacrifice karne ke liye taiyar hu. Main tumse bahut pyar karta hu Tarika, lekin apni mom ko naraj karke main tumse shadi nahi kar sakta. Please mujhe maaf kar do!" _Abhijeet said joining his hands and broke down._

 _Tarika looked away feeling devastated. Abhijeet took a step to hug her but stopped as Tarika looked at him tearfully._

"Please leave!" _She said turning away her face._

 _Abhijeet cried silently and left. Tarika ran behind him. She shut the door and burst out crying._

o-o-o-o

"Just get out!" _Abhijeet's mom shouted at Daya,_ "Mujhse itna bada sach chupaya. Ek abnormal ladki se mere bete ki shadi karwa kar uski zindagi barbaad karna chahte the tum log."

 _Daya made a most innocent face._ "Mam, dekhiye aap apni jegah par bilkul theek hain. Purvi ki ma ne ye baat mujhe bhi nahi batai thi ki purvi ko itni badi mental problem hai. Lekin kal main uske doctor se mila. Usne kaha ki ab purvi ki treatment bhi puri ho chuki hai and she is absolutely fine now!

"Jhooth!"

"Ye sach hai, aapko yakeen nahi aata to nain aapko uske doctor se milwa dunga." _Daya said_. "Mujhe nahi lagta ki Purvi se achhi bahu aapko mil sakti hai."

 _Abhijeet's mom was thinking._ "Waise, hai to wahi meri pehli pasand." _She looked at Daya,_ "Are you sure, ab wo puri terah se theek ho chuki hai?"

"Yes! Aur agar ye baat jhooth nikli to aap mujhe goli se uda deejiye, I don't mind!"

"Ok, tumhari baat pe yakeen kar leti hu. Aage badhao Abhijeet aur Purvi ke rishte ki baat ko."

 _Daya's face lit up like a 100 watt bulb. He was successful in negotiation and had closed his first deal._

"Maine to already sab kuch plan kar liya hai. Kal ek choti si party rakhte hain. Aap wahi par abhijeet aur purvi ki engagement aur shadi ki date announce kar deejiye! Ye dekhiye mere paas to engagement ki invitation ka sample card bhi hai" _Daya said showing a sample card for Abhijeet-Purvi's engagement._

 _Abhijeet's mom was surprised._ "Kya baat hai, tum to bahut door ki sochte ho. Sample card bhi le aaye. Well done! I am impressed."

 _And Daya smilingly let her pat his back._

o-o-o-o

"Vivek, mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai." _Tasha said_

"Mujhe bhi!" _Vivek said staring at her unblinking._

"I would suggest you to leave Nia with me. I mean with Shero. Jab tum Nia ko lekar chale jate ho to Shero bahut sad ho jata hai." _Tasha said caressing Shero in her lap._

"But Tasha main bhi Nia se pyar karta hu. Uske bina main bhi kaise rahunga?" _Vivek said sadly._ "Tum Shero ko mere ghar bhej do. Main in dono ka achhe se khyal rakhunga!"

 _Tasha thought for a moment and shook her head,_ "That's not possible, Phir main Shero ke bina kaise rahungi?"

 _Now, a grin erupted on Vivek's face._ "To phir tum aur Shero dono mere ghar aa jao. Nia aur Shero pyar se ek dusre ke sath rahenge aur hum dono..." _Vivek stopped as found Tasha glaring at him._

"What?" _She exclaimed in shock._

 _Vivek stared straight into her eyes._ "Will you marry me Tasha?"

"Vivekkk!" _Tasha shouted,_ "I have a boyfriend!"

 _Vivek smiled_ , "I know, lekin phir bhi main tumse pyar karta hu. And I bet you tumhe mujhse jyada pyar koi nahi kar sakta."

 _Tasha was lost in his eyes. She was having a shortage of words. Vivek left leaving her totally dumbstruck._

 _Suddenly Tasha got a call from her dad. She came out of the shock given by vivek and received the call._

"Ji papa!"

"Tasha, how are you?" _Her dad asked_

"I am fine Papa!" _Tasha replied_

"Ok listen, kal main aur tumhari mommy Mumbai aa rahe hain. I hope ki tumne ab tak apne liye koi ladka dhundh liya hoga. Aur agar mujhe pata chala ki abhi tak tumhe tumhari pasand ka ladka nahi mila, to phir jaisa ki tumne mujhse promise kiya tha, tumhe meri pasand ke ladke se shadi karni padegi aur main tumhari ek nahi sunne wala, got it!"

 _Tasha smiled_ , "I know Papa. Mujhe humari shart yaad hai. Aur main shart jeet gayi hu. I have a boyfriend. Wo bahut handsome aur smart hai. Wo us bandar... I mean aapke dost ke bete se bahut jyada achha hai. Aap log jab chahe tab aa sakte hain usse milne!"

"Theek hai, phir kal milte hain. Tumse bhi aur tumhari pasand ke ladke se bhi." _Her dad said._

 _They talked some more and disconnected the call._

 _Tasha immediately dialed Nikhil's number but his phone was off._

"Ye Nikhil bhi na, khud to kabhi mujhe call karta nahi aur main karu to phone band karke rakha hai. Kal Papa se milwana hai use. Kahi sab gadbad na ho jaye!"

 _Tasha thought biting her nails in tension._

o-o-o-o

 _Shreya was in her room dipped in her thoughts._

 **"Daya ki partner to koi Gemini girl hi hogi!"**

 _Shreya remembered Mr Mittal's prediction and smiled to herself._

"Really? Kahi wo ladki main...nahi nahi...aisa nahi ho sakta. Daya ki partner banna matlab zindagi bhar ki saja. Kajal di is not going to marry her. Par kisi na kisi se to shadi karega hi wo. To kya duniya me main hi ek Gemini sign wali ladki hu? Koi aur hogi jo Daya jaisi musibat ko jhelegi." _She shook her head._ "Lekin jab main uski aankho me dekhti hu to mujhe kuch kuch hone kyun lagta hai. Jab wo mera hath pakadta hai to pet me butterflies kyun feel hoti hain." _She held her head,_ "No no no...itni badi duniya me mujhe sirf Daya se hi pyar kyun hoga. Kabhi nahi!"

 _Suddenly she heard Daya behind her._

"Hello!" _He said._

 _Shreya was startled with his sudden appearance. She immediately turned and found him at the doorstep._

"T-tum...tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

 _Daya was grinning and moved towards her. Shreya was confused._

"Kafi der se dekh raha hu, kiske khayalo me khoyo hui thi tum?" _Daya asked._

 _Shreya looked away,_ "Tumse matlab?"

 _Daya chuckled,_ "Theek hai mat batao, gussa kyun ho rahi ho? Mere paas tumhare liye ek chota sa gift hai."

 _Shreya looked at him suspiciously_. "Gift? Mere liye?"

 _Daya took out an envelope holding in his hand behind his back._ "Ye."

 _Shreya took the envelope_. "What is this?"

"Khud hi dekh lo."

 _Shreya opened the envelope and almost got a heart attack seeing the invitation card for Abhijeet and Purvi's ring ceremony._

"Ye- ye kya hai?" _She uttered in disbelief._

"Can't you read it?" _Daya smirked,_ "Tum challenge haar chuki ho Shreya. Please rona mat shuru kar dena. Kal Abhijeet aur Purvi ki ring ceremony hai. Mera pehla contract kal successfully complete ho jayega. Congratulate nahi karogi mujhe?"

 _Shreya was in a great shock._ "Itni jaldi engagement kaise aur tum event management kabse karne lage. Tumhara kaam sirf couples ko milwana hai."

 _Daya started laughing._ "Shreya you are so cute. Kitni innocent ho tum. Arey maine apna business extend kar liya hai. Ab couples ko sirf milwana nahi, unki shadi karwana bhi meri responsibility hai. Kyunki kuch log hain jo mere couples ko alag karke mera matrimonial bureau band karwana chahte hain." _He said glancing at Shreya._

 _Shreya was looking at Daya hurt_. "Daya please aisa mat karo."

"Mujhe jo karna tha maine kar diya Shreya." _Daya said with a victorious smile._ "By the way, tum kal party me to aa rahi ho na. Maine mere baki sare clients ko bhi invite kiya hai. Main chahta hu ki wo sab aaye aur dekhe ki main apna kaam kitne perfection ke sath karta hu."

 _Daya said and left raising his collar proudly._

 _Shreya was feeling defeated_. "Mujhe kuch to karna hoga iss ceremony ko rokne ke liye. Lekin 24 hours ke andar main kar hi kya sakti hu." _She became anxious._ "Abhijeet to apni mom ke against jayega nahi. To ek hi insaan hai jo ye ceremony rok sakta hai. Aur wo hai Purvi!"

o-o-o-o

"Tum ye kya bol rahi ho?" _Purvi said confused._

 _Shreya stood in front of her_. "Wahi jo tum sun rahi ho Purvi. Tumhe Abhijeet se shadi karne se inkar karna hoga."

"Lekin...kyun?" _Purvi asked._

"Kyunki tum Rajat se pyar karti ho!" _Shreya shouted._

 _Purvi was shocked that how does Shreya know that._

"Ye tumse kisne kaha? Main Rajat se pyar nahi karti!" _Purvi said looking away._

 _Shreya caught her arm and made her face her_ , "Jhooth mat bolo Purvi! Tum Rajat se pyar karti ho, I know that. Please Abhijeet se shadi karne se inkar kar do. Tum nahi janti tumhari ek na se kitne logo ki zindagi badal sakti hai."

 _Purvi gave Shreya a helpless look._

"Lekin Shreya, abhijeet bhi to iss shadi ke liye inkar kar sakta hai na!"

"Agar wo inkar kar sakta to koi problem hi nahi hoti. Bechari Tarika!" _Shreya said_ , "Ab sab kuch tumhare hath me hai Purvi. Agar tum na bol dogi to Abhijeet ki mom uske liye dusri ladki dhundhegi aur tab tak main aur koi rasta nikal lungi. Abhijeet majboor hai lekin tum to nahi. Please purvi!" _Shreya pleaded._

 _Purvi started pondering over Shreya's words. She took some minutes to arrive on a decision. She turned yo Shreya who was eagerly waiting for her reply._

"I am sorry Shreya. Mere paas bhi kuch reasons hain. Main iss shadi se inkar nahi kar sakti."

 _Shreya was shocked as well as disappointed with Purvi. She gave her an unpleased look and left from there._

 _Purvi watched her going with a sad face and felt bad for her behavior._

.

.

 **...to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: A big twist is waiting for you all in the next chapter. Something great is gonna happen in the ring ceremony. For more details I can tell you guys that all the couples will be settled in the next chapter except the most special... Dareya! :-)**

 **See you all soon with the next update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _Shreya was sitting in her room with sadness etched on her face. She was disappointed with herself for not being able to make Daya realize his unintentional offenses. She was startled with sudden vibrations of her cellphone. She was getting a call from Tarika. Shreya had no courage to receive the call and talk to Tarika. Still she received the call with a heavy heart._

"Hi Shreya!" _Tarika said sounding normal._

 _Shreya started sobbing hearing her voice._ "Tarika wo main...

 _Tarika interrupted,_ "Shreya mujhe Abhi ki ring ceremony ka invitation card mila hai. Daya aaya tha."

 _Shreya was dumbstruck._ "What? Tarika I am so sorry... Maine bahut koshish ki lekin...

"Lekin meri kismat hi kharab hai to tumhari kya galti Shreya!" _Tarika said and laughed painfully._ "Koi baat nahi, main Abhi ki ring ceremony jaroor attend karungi." _Tarika said and cut the call._

 _Shreya hid her face in her hands and started sobbing. Meanwhile Kajal came into her room holding some traditional dresses._

"Shreya mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha kaun si dress pehnu. Tum batao na jara.." _Kajal said coming from behind. Shreya quickly rubbed her tears._

"Aur tumhe ready nahi hona? Daya ke clients ki ring ceremony hai na aaj. Daya to aaj bahut khush hai. Tumhe nahi invite kiya kya usne?" _Kajal asked._

"Mujhe to sabse pehla card diya usne!" _Shreya mumbled in a low voice._

"To tum chalo ready ho jao jaldi se." _Kajal said placing the dresses in her hand._ "Dekho tumhe jo pasand aaye pehan lena."

 _Shreya shook her head,_ "Di, main nahi aa rahi hu. Aap jao!"

 _Kajal was confused_. "Kyun nahi aa rahi ho? Koi problem hai? Please Shreya, tum nahi jaogi to main bhi nahi jaungi. But I want to go, kyunki Sachin bhi aa raha hai." _Kajal said chirping in happiness._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "good, to aap jao. Mera man nahi hai. I am not feeling well."

"Aise kaise man nahi hai. Shreya please nakhre may karo. Please chalo!" _Kajal requested._

 _Shreya was irritated now._ "Aapko samajh me nahi aata ek baar me. Maine bola na mujhe nahi aana!" _She raised her voice._

 _Kajal became silent. She began to move._ "Alright, phir mujhe bhi nahi jana. Karne do Sachin ko mera intejar."

 _Shreya realized her mistake and held her hand_. "Di ek minute, I am sorry! Main aa rahi hu!"

 _Kajal smiled_. "Ye hui na baat. Chalo jaldi se taiyar ho jao han!" Kajal said and left.

o-o-o-o

 _Here at the venue Daya with Nikhil was checking the arrangements._

"Nikhil sari arrangements theek hai na. Stage pe yaad hai na flowers girne chahiye jaise hi dono ring exchange karenge. Ye nahi ki flowers pehle gir gaye aur ring exchange baad me." _Daya said._

"Sab ekdum perfect hai Daya. Maine khud check kiya hai. I don't know tumhe kis baat ki itni jaldi thi. Raat bhar jaag kar puri arrangements karwani padi. Rato-raat engagement karwane ka idea aaya kaha se tumhe?" _Nikhil said sounding annoyed._

"Wo sab tum chodo. Bas main ye keh raha tha ki..." _Daya stopped saying as his eyes fell on Shreya entering along with Kajal. She was looking extremely gorgeous in a beautiful traditional attire. But something was missing. Her smile was not on her face. Daya felt very bad seeing her fallen face. He moved towards them._

"Wow, you both looking so pretty!" _Daya said eying at Shreya._

"Thank you!" _Kajal said adjusting her hair and jewelry._

 _Shreya threw an angry look upon Daya and moved ahead ignoring him. Daya sighed and started greeting the guests._

 _Here Shreya spotted Tarika in a conversation with Sachin. She moved towards them._

"I am sorry Tarika! You're so nice but mujhe koi aur mil gaya hai." _Sachin said humbly._

 _Tarika smiled at him,_ "yaha har kisi ko apna pyar nahi milta. You are really lucky Sachin. I am so happy for you. Mujhe tumhe rokne ka koi hak nahi hai. Jao Sachin, go and get your love!"

 _Sachin smiled broadly at Tarika and glanced at kajal standing in a corner wrapped in a beautiful traditional outfit. She too looked at him and waved. Sachin smiled and moved towards her._

 _Here Shreya came near Tarika. She looked at her with apologies. Tarika shook her head with a sad smile and hugged her._

 _Meanwhile Abhijeet arrived there with his mom. His eyes met with Tarika and both got lost in each other. Shreya saw both of them and felt even more bad._

"Are Abhijeet tum itni jaldi taiyar ho kar aa gaye. Lagta hai badi jaldi hai tumhe han!" _Daya said teasingly, on which Abhijeet made a face._

 _Daya turned to Shreya and Tarika,_ "Are tum dono yaha khadi hokar kya kar rahi ho? Jao dekho Purvi taiyar hui ya nahi!"

 _Shreya glared at him._

"Sure!" _Tarika said,_ "Aao Shreya!" _Shreya was shocked with Tarika as well as Abhijeet._

"Main bhi chalti hu tum logo ke sath!" _Kajal said and all the three moved to Purvi who was getting ready in her room._

 _Here at the red carpet someone was annoyed._

"Rajat tum itna dheere dheere chaloge to jab tak hum andar pahuchenge, ceremony khatam ho chuki hogi." _Divya said shouting at Rajat_. "Come on! main heels pehan kar bhi daud sakti hu aur tumse shoes me bhi chala nahi ja raha hai?"

 _Rajat looked at her and increased his speed. They entered the hall._

"Rajat abhi thodi der me Purvi ki engagement hone wali hai aur tum abhi tak decide nahi kar paye ki tum usse pyar karte ho ya nahi. Jaldi karo. Waqt bahut kam hai!" _Divya said moving ahead but Rajat stopped on his place thinking about Purvi._

 _Here Divya was walking and she didn't notice Nikhil coming from opposite direction holding some flowers. She collided with him and Nikhil accidentally showered her with flowers. She fell down covered with flowers._

"I am so sorry..." _Nikhil stopped as he looked at Divya. She was annoyingly removing the flowers fallen on her hair and face. She looked cute and Nikhil couldn't help losing himself in her. Now Divya looked up and found him staring at her. She also got lost in his eyes. Nikhil picked up a red rose and absent mindedly forwarded towards Divya. Divya smilingly accepted the rose._

"Ahem ahem!" _Tasha coughed standing at a distance._

 _Nikhil and Divya came back to their senses and looked at each other and Tasha. She was glaring at both of them specially at the rose in Divya's hand._

"Ta-tasha... tum aa gayi?" _Nikhil stammered._

"Mere liye bhi koi rose bacha kar rakha hai tumne ya sab Divya par luta diya?" _She said angrily looking at Divya._

 _Divya looked down. Nikhil started searching for some roses but couldn't find any._

"Rehne do Nikhil, jo khud gulab ho use kya gulab dena!"

 _Tasha was shocked seeing Vivek coming to her with a big smile._

"Yes, you're right Vivek. Tasha tumhe kya jaroorat rose ki tum to khud ek gulab ho!" _Nikhil said showing his teeth._

 _Tasha glared a last time at divya and Nikhil and left angrily from there. Vivek followed her._

 _Divya and Nikhil again looked at each other and moved in different directions._

 _Here in Purvi's room, she was getting ready with the help of her mother. She was not looking happy._

"Tu aise muh latka ke kyun baithi hai? Teri hone wali saas ne jab engagement me itni mehangi jewelry di hai to jara socho shadi me kya hoga!" _Purvi's mother said salivating seeing Purvi's jewelries._

 _Purvi frowned but couldn't express it._

 _Shreya, Tarika and Kajal entered._

"Hello auntie, hum Purvi ko stage par le jane aaye hain." _Shreya said smiling._

 _Purvi looked at Shreya and then at Tarika and felt as if she is doing something wrong._

"Han han bilkul le jao!" _Purvi's mother said._

 _Tarika moved in front of Purvi and looked into her eyes as if saying 'I will never forgive you!'_

 _Purvi felt bad. Tarika held her by her shoulders and all moved towards the hall. Purvi was walking towards the stage when her eyes met with Rajat standing with Divya. They looked at each other for a moment and Purvi took her eyes off. She climbed on the stage and stood beside Abhijeet._

"Chaliye, Purvi bhi aa gayi. Ring ceremony start karte hain! Taliyan jor se bajni chahiye han!" _Daya said sounding desperate. Shreya shot him a look._

 _Purvi was feeling a storm in her heart. Rajat's condition was also not different._

 _Abhijeet's mom forwarded the ring to Abhijeet._ "Ye lo beta, ring pehnao!"

 _Abhijeet took the ring and glanced at Tarika who was struggling to control her emotions._

 _Divya whispered to Rajat_ , "Tumhara time khatam Rajat. Ab sochne ka koi fayda nahi."

 _Abhijeet looked at Purvi but for everyone's amazement Purvi stepped back._

"Are beta kya hua? Hath aage karo!" _Purvi's mom said._

 _Purvi shook her head in no._ "Nahi! Main ye sagai nahi kar sakti. I am sorry!"

 _All were in shock especially Daya_. "Ye kya bol rahi hai ye ladki. Phir se daura to nahi pada isko?" _He whispered to Nikhil._

"Kya pata?" _Nikhil uttered._

 _Shreya was looking at Purvi with some hopes. Purvi looked at Shreya_.

"Kisi ne mujhse kaha ki mujhe apne dil ki baat sunni chahiye. Lekin mujhme itni himmat hi nahi thi. Par aaj is stage pe khadi hui to laga apni zindagi ki sabse badi galti karne ja rahi hu." _Purvi was speaking._

 _Daya was bewildered._ "Ye sab kis bewkoof ne kaha isse!"

 _Purvi looked at Rajat_ , "Jab hum kisi se pyar karne se pehle sochte nahi hain to, uska izhar karne me itna kyun sochte hain." _She glanced at Shreya,_ "Thank you so much Shreya mujhe itna vishwas aur himmat dene ke liye ki main apne dil ki baat sun saku aur apne pyar ko accept kar saku. "

 _Shreya smiled at her while Daya felt a headache. He looked at Shreya and then at Purvi._ "Pata nahi kya gul khila kar aayi hai Shreya?" _He mumbled._

 _Purvi descended from the stage and took some steps towards Rajat._

 _Rajat was looking at her surprisingly_

"Rajat! Tum meri treatment kar rahe the, meri care kar rahe the ek doctor ban kar. Lekin maine humesha kuch alag hi feel kiya. I know main tumhare liye sirf ek patient hu. You already have a beautiful girlfriend. But aaj main chup rehne wali nahi hu. Rajat I Love you! Main tumse bahut pyar karti hu. Aur main apni zindagi sirf tumhare sath jeena chahti hu. I know that's not possible but main aaj apne dil me koi baat nahi rakhna chahti. I love you Rajat!" _Purvi finished with tears rolling on her cheeks._

 _Rajat was standing like a statue. All eyes were fixed on Purvi and Rajat._

 _Shreya was smiling looking at Purvi. Daya just banged his head._

 _Divya turned to Rajat._ "Tum abhi bhi chup khade ho Rajat. Agar abhi bhi tum kuch nahi bole na to I will kill you!"

 _Rajat glanced at Divya and broke his silence,_ "Yes I love her Divya!"

 _Divya inhaled a deep breath and slapped his head._ "Mujhe nahi use jakar bolo. Idiot!" _And she pushed him towards Purvi._

"I love you too Purvi." _Rajat whispered and pulled her in a hug._

 _All started clapping. Daya shook his head with a smile accepting his defeat and looked at Shreya who was smiling broadly and clapping for Rajat and Purvi._

 _Purvi's mom was going mad. She moved to Rajat and Purvi and separated them from each other._

"Ye sab kya ho raha hai? Badtameej ladki!" _She said and raised her hand to slap Purvi but Rajat caught her hand._

"Bas!" _Rajat shouted. He jerked her hand._ "Aapne aaj tak is ladki ko dard ke alawa aur kuch nahi diya. Lekin ab bas, ab main uski zindagi me koi takleef nahi aane dunga. Dobara Purvi par hath uthane se pehle soch lena!"

 _Rajat said and held Purvi's hand firmly. Purvi just looked at him admiring him with tears in her eyes._

 _Purvi looked at Abhijeet and his mom who were standing and watching all this silently._

"Rajat ek minute!" _She said and moved to Abhijeet's mother._

"Auntie, I am sorry. Mujhe pata hai ki meri wajeh se aapke kai sare sapne toot gaye hain. Lekin auntie agar Abhijeet ki shadi mujhse ya kisi aur se hui to uske sare sapne toot jayenge. Abhijeet aapse aur Tarika se dono se bahut pyar karta hai. Lekin aapki khushi ke liye wo apne pyar ko kurban karne ja raha tha. Aur is duniya me kisi ko uska pyar na mile, usse badi saja us insaan ke liye aur kuch ho hi nahi sakti. Main jyada kuch nahi bolungi. Aap Abhijeet ka achha bura mujhse jyada behtar samjhti hain. Ek baar apne bete ki taraf dekhiye aur sochiye ki agar kisi aur se shadi karke wo khush nahi reh paya to kya aap khush reh payengi?"

 _Abhijeet's mother looked at him who was standing lowering his head but still tears were clearly visible in his eyes. She looked at Tarika who was standing looking at her with tearful eyes. Abhijeet's mom went to Abhijeet and cupped his face._ "I am sorry beta. Maine humesha sirf tumhari khushi hi chahi hai lekin pata nahi kyun main itni andhi ho gayi thi ki apne bete ke aansu nahi dekh saki. Maaf kar do mujhe!"

 _Abhijeet hugged her_. "Mom please! Aap sorry mat boliye!"

 _She separated and moved to Tarika. She held her hand_. "Tumse bhi bahut kuch kehna hai lekin abhi jyada waqt nahi hai. Pehle ring ceremony puri kar le. Abhijeet kab se ring lekar khada hai."

 _Tarika couldn't believe on her ears. She rubbed her tears and hugged her._

 _Shreya was feeling delighted. All were smiling but Daya was in shock._

 _Tarika moved on the stage. Abhijeet was smiling now. Purvi gave her ring to Tarika and abhijeet and Tarika exchanged rings. As per the arrangement flowers automatically started falling on Abhijeet and Tarika. They were pleased and overwhelmed. They hugged each other._

 _Tarika looked at Shreya remaining in the hug and both showed each other a thumbs up._

 _Nikhil whistled for Abhijeet and Tarika and received a glare from Daya. Daya was clapping unwillingly as if he has got a punishment to clap._

 _He moved and stood beside Shreya._

"Congratulations Shreya! Main almost jeet chuka tha lekin tumne ek second me puri baji palat di. Check and mate!" _He whispered to her._

 _Shreya turned to him with a smile._ "Tumhe harane ke liye khush nahi hu main Daya. Mere chehre ki khushi to isliye hai ki meri wajeh se tumhare hatho bahut badi galti hote hote reh gayi! Tumhari terah 2 pyar karne walo ko ek hota dekh kar mujhe bhi bahut khushi milti hai. I hope ki in charo ki terah baki logo ko bhi unke humsafar mil jaye!"

 _Daya sighed_ , "Ab tumhari wajeh se mujhe double mehnat karni padegi. Sachin aur Divya ke liye naye partners dhundhne padenge!"

 _Shreya smiled._ "Dhundhne nahi padenge Daya. Humara humsafar humari najro ke samne hi hota hai. Bas pehchanna aana chahiye!" _She said staring at him with all her feelings in her eyes._

 _Daya looked at her and she took her eyes off._ "I mean, un dono ko bhi partners mil jayenge. Main hu na tumhari help ke liye!"

 _Daya laughed,_ "Please Shreya! Tum mujhe goli maar do main tumhare hatho khushi khushi mar jaunga lekin please meri help karne ki koshish mat karo. Already bahut 'help' kar chuki ho tum meri" _he taunted her with a grin and moved from there._

 _Shreya shook her head._ "Urghh, He is impossible!"

 _Abhijeet held the mike_. "Dosto aaj main bahut khush hu. Aur meri khushi sirf wahi samajh sakta hai jisne kisi se pyar kiya ho aur phir hajaro mushkilo ke baad apne pyar ko hasil kiya ho." _He said holding Tarika beside him. She was blushing. Abhijeet continued_ , "to aaj celebration ka din hai. I wish ki har kisi ko uska pyar mil jaye. Cheers for all the true lovers! Aaj ki sham pyar ke naam. To intejar kis baat ka kar rahe hain. Come on, let's dance!" _Abhijeet shouted opening a champagne bottle._

"Woohooo!" _Everyone cheered and moved on the dance floor._

 _Abhijeet and Tarika were in the center. Rajat held Purvi's hand and started swaying on the beats. Kajal was standing when suddenly Sachin pulled her hand and held her by her waist. They also joined others on the dance floor._

 _Daya was not happy so he had moved outside and Shreya went behind him as she couldn't see him sad._

 _Divya was alone. She was just watching other couples sadly. Nobody was with her._

 _Nikhil was dancing with Tasha but he was a bad dancer on top of that he was again and again stepping on her foot. Tasha was annoyed._

"Tumhe to dance karna bhi nahi aata. Mujhe nahi karna tumhare sath dance!" _Tasha said pushing away Nikhil._

 _Vivek grabbed the opportunity._ "Dekho Nikhil main batata hu kisi khoobsurat ladki ke sath kaise dance karte hain." _He said and pulled Tasha in his arms holding her by waist. She was shocked but couldn't move back._

 _Nikhil showed them a thumbs up and moved from there. His eyes fell on Divya sitting sadly in a corner. Nikhil made his way towards her._

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _Nikhil walked up to Divya and stood behind her. He gave a tap on her shoulder for seeking her attention. Divya turned and found him._

"Hi, tum dance nahi kar rahi?" _Nikhil asked signalling her towards the dance floor._

 _Divya smiled,_ "I don't have a partner."

 _Nikhil stared at her serenely_ , "Tumne itni asani se Rajat ko jane diya?"

"Kyunki wo kabhi mera tha hi nahi." _Divya said watching Rajat and Purvi dancing and enjoying the togetherness._ "Itne dino se boyfriend-girlfriend ka game khelte rahe aur aaj pata chala ki sirf dosti se jyada kuch hai hi nahi. He is just a good friend. Pyar to wo kisi aur ka tha." _Divya said and shrugged,_ "anyway, tum dance kyun nahi kar rahe ho? Tasha abhi tak naraj hai tumse?"

 _Nikhil glanced at Tasha swaying on the music with Vivek_. "Naraj nahi wo to bahut khush hai par mere sath nahi kisi aur ke sath. Aur mujhe dance bhi nahi aata to main waha se chala aaya."

"Hmm..actually I want to leave now. Ye music ye party ye celebration aaj kuch bhi attract nahi kar raha mujhe. Late night party karne wali ladki ka dil pata nahi kyun aaj koi sukoon wali jegah dhundh raha hai!" _Divya said grabbing her clutch purse and cellphone as if preparing to leave the party._

 _Nikhil smiled,_ "Exactly aaj mera dil bhi kuch aisa hi chah raha hai. Waise main janta hu ek sukoon wali jegah, agar tum kaho to waha chale?"

 _Divya looked at him smiling,_ "sure! But wo jegah hai kaha?"

"Terrace pe!" _Nikhil said raising his index finger._

 _Divya glared at him_. "Are you kidding me? Terrace pe sukoon wali jegah kaise ho sakti hai? Itna loud music hai, terrace pe bhi to aawaj jayegi na!"

 _Nikhil grabbed her hand,_ "Tum chalo to main batata hu."

 _Divya didn't protest and moved with him._

 _Here Daya was moving outside when Shreya gave him a call from behind._

"Daya ruko na!"

"Please Shreya leave me alone!" _Daya shouted._

 _Shreya approached him with fast steps and stood in front of him. Daya gave her a tired look._

"Kya problem hai tumhari Daya? Khush kyun nahi ho tum? Wo log ek dusre se pyar karte hain jab wo khush hain to tumhe kya problem hai? Tumhe problem iss baat ki hai na ki tumhara contract nahi pura ho paya to ab tumhe tumhari fees bhi nahi milegi. Kyunki jinko milane ke liye tumne paise liye the wo to mile hi nahi!"

"Will you please shut up?" _Daya yelled._ "Baat paiso ki nahi mere emotions ki hai. Chalo mana ki wo log ek dusre se pyar karte hain. Tum sahi thi, main galat tha. Tum jeet gayi maine haar gaya. Lekin ye sab main kitne dil se kar raha tha tumhe koi idea hai. Meri mehnat aur dedication sab par pani pher diya tumne. Maine raat bhar jaag kar arrangements ki Abhijeet-Purvi ki ring ceremony ki aur engagement ho rahi hai kisi aur ki! Majak bana kar rakh diya tumne mera sabke samne Shreya!"

 _Shreya stared at him quietly_. "But Phir bhi tumhari mehnat bekar kaha gayi? Wo arrangements kaam to aayi na. Tum samajh kyun nahi rahe ho? Actually, you know, this is your ego. Tum ye handle hi nahi kar pa rahe ho ki maine tumhe galat sabit kar diya. Asli dukh mujhse harne ka hai tumhe!"

 _Daya glared into her eyes_ , "don't mess with me Shreya. Please jao yaha se!"

"Kahi nahi jaungi!" _Shreya said aloud._

"Mujhe akela chod do please!" _Daya said gritting his teeth._

"Nahi chodungi!" _Shreya snapped._

 _Daya tightened his fist and moved closer to her as if she is a punching bag and he is going to punch it hard. But he stopped looking into her eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration. He sat down on the steps. Shreya too sat beside him. Daya was fed up with her. He turned away his face. Both were sitting there without talking to each other. Daya looking away and Shreya looking at him._

 _Nikhil and Divya reached on the terrace and sat there._

"Dekho kitna shor hai yaha par bhi!" _Divya complained._

"Shh!" _Nikhil said,_ "Apni aankhe band karo!"

"Kyun?" _Divya questioned._

"Karo toh sahi!" _Nikhil insisted._

"Theek hai." _Divya said closing her eyes._

"Ab imagine karo ki tum ek aisi jegah pe ho jaha bilkul bhi shor nahi hai. Itni shanti hai ki tum apne dil ki dhadkan sun sakti ho." _Nikhil was speaking dreamily and staring at her._

 _Divya started imagining and soon the noise was disappeared. She was lost somewhere in her dreams._

"Halki halki si barish ho rahi hai aur tum barish me jhoom rahi ho." _Nikhil whispered into her ear._

 _A cute smile was playing on Divya's lips._

"Tum barish me dil khol kar naach rahi ho ga rahi ho...aur tabhi tumhara pair fisal jata hai!" _Nikhil said._

"Ouchh!" _Divya exclaimed imagining herself getting slipped as Nikhil said and she fell on him. She opened her eyes and found herself in his arms. He was staring at her unblinking. Both could hear their heartbeat. Nikhil was not ready to take his eyes off and so was Divya. They remained staring at each other quietly for a minute._

"I am sorry Divya!" _Nikhil whispered._

"Kyun?" _Divya uttered in a shaky voice._

"I don't know ye sab kaise ho gaya. Kab ho gaya. Maine aisa kabhi socha bhi nahi tha. I am sorry but I love you!" _Nikhil said all in one breath._

 _Divya's heart skipped a beat. She smiled._ "I am sorry too then!" _She said and embraced him._

 _Here Tasha was enjoying dancing with Vivek_.

"Tasha aaj tum kuch jyada hi khoobsurat lag rahi ho. Aaj phir se pyar ho gaya tumse!" _Vivek said looking into her eyes acting like a Romeo._

 _Tasha looked at him shocked_. "Vivek please! not again. Stop it. I have a boyfriend."

"But still I love you!" _Vivek said._

 _Tasha immediately moved away from him._ "But I don't."

"You do Tasha!" _Vivek said smiling._

"Shut up!" _Tasha said._

 _Suddenly she got a call from her dad. She moved away and received the call._ "Yes Papa!"

"Tasha, hum bas kuch hi der me Mumbai pahuchane wale hain. Tumne apne boyfriend se baat kar li hai na ki aaj hum usse milne aa rahe hain?" _Tasha's dad said._

 _Tasha banged her head,_ "Oh no! Maine to abhi tak Nikhil se iss bare me baat hi nahi ki." _She lied to her father_ , "ji Papa, wo to kabse aap se milne ka intejar kar raha hai."

"Good then, see you!" _Her father said and disconnected the call._

"Mujhe abhi turant Nikhil se baat karni hogi." _She thought and looked all around for Nikhil but he was nowhere to be seen. Tasha was annoyed._

"Ab ye Nikhil kaha gayab ho gaya?" _She moved outside in search of Nikhil and spotted Daya and Shreya._ "Shayad Daya aur Shreya ko pata ho ki Nikhil kaha hai." _Tasha thought and made her way towards Daya and Shreya._

 _Daya and Shreya looked at Tasha._

"Kya baat hai Tasha? Kuch pareshan lag rahi ho. Any problem?" _Daya asked._

"Daya dekho na, ye Nikhil kaha hai? Mujhe usse urgent baat karni hai. Party me kahi dikh hi nahi raha." _Tasha said worriedly._

 _Daya was puzzled._ "What? Wo tumhare sath dance nahi kar raha? Uski himmat kaise hui tumhe akela chod kar kahi jane ki? Don't worry, main dekhta hu use."

 _Daya said and moved to search Nikhil. Tasha and Shreya were following Daya._

 _Meanwhile Daya came to know from a waiter that Nikhil was seen going on the terrace with a girl some minutes ago._

 _Tasha and Shreya were confused and Daya was almost mad._

"Wo kisi aur ladki ke sath terrace pe kya kar raha hai? Iski to main..." _Daya gritted his teeth and rushed to terrace followed by Tasha and Shreya._

 _Nikhil and Divya were still in hug. Tasha, Daya and Shreya got a shock seeing Nikhil and Divya together. However Shreya's expressions later changed into a smile. But Daya and Tasha were stunned._

"Nikhil!" _Daya shouted._

 _Nikhil and Divya were shaken by his shrill voice. They separated from each other and looked at him. They stood up feeling embarrassed._

 _Nikhil was not finding a single word to utter in front of Daya._

"Ye sab kya ho raha hai? Tasha ko akela chod kar tum yaha Divya ke sath kya kar rahe ho?" _Daya shouted._

"Daya wo.." _Nikhil stammered and looked at Tasha._ "Main Tasha se pyar nahi karta. Mujhe kab Divya se pyar ho gaya mujhe pata hi nahi chala aur wo bhi mujhse pyar karti hai."

 _Tasha was looking at Nikhil with her mouth opened in shock._

"Tasha I know tum mujhse bahut naraj hogi but hum kya kare? Hum dono sach me ek dusre se pyar karne lage hain!" _Divya spoke holding Nikhil's arm._

"What nonsense!" _Daya shouted,_ "aise achanak se tum dono ko baithe baithe pyar ho gaya? Kamaal hai! Yaar mujhe to samajh me nahi aata ye pyar hota kya hai. Abhi thodi der pehle achanak se us Purvi ko Rajat se pyar ho gaya. Phir wo doctor sahab jo aaj tak Divya ko date kar rahe the unko bhi pal bhar me Purvi se pyar ho gaya. Engagement hone wali thi kisi aur ki aur ho gayi kisi aur ki. Already mera dimag kharab ho chuka hai. Aaj ke liye itna drama kam tha jo tum log bhi yaha terrace pe aakar sample de rahe ho?"

 _Shreya caught Daya by his arm._ "Daya chilla kyun rahe ho? Pyar aise hi hota...

"Tum to bolo hi mat." _Daya yelled at her._ "Is poore drama ki director tum hi ho. Bada shauk hai na free me tumhe apna gyan batne ka. Pyar me ye hota hai...pyar me wo hota hai. Pyar me PhD karke aayi ho tum? Nonsense!"

 _Shreya rolled her eyes._ "Daya please, don't scream at me. Koi tumse puch kar pyar nahi karega samjhe tum? Aur tum kyun itna react kar rahe ho? Tasha ko bolne do na. Tasha-Nikhil-Divya handle kar lenge situation ko. Tum kyun chilla rahe ho?"

 _Daya was literally fuming in anger. Everyone looked at Tasha._

 _She was sobbing._

"Dekho is bechari ko. Tumse itna pyar karti hai aur tumne use dhoka diya." _Daya shouted at Nikhil signalling towards Tasha._

"Main koi pyar vyar nahi karti isse!" _Tasha shouted._

 _All were again shocked especially Daya._

"Toh...phir tum ro kyun rahi ho?" _Daya asked annoyingly._

 _Tasha sobbed,_ "Kyunki abhi kuch hi der me mere Papa aane wale hain mere boyfriend se milne. Maine Nikhil ko boyfriend sirf isliye banaya tha taki main use Papa ke samne present kar saku warna mujhe unke dost ke bete se shadi karni padti jise main bilkul pasand nahi karti. Ab main kya karungi? Kya jawab dungi Papa ko ki mere boyfriend ne last moment pe mujhe ditch kar diya." _Tasha said and started crying._ "Ab mujhe us bandar se shadi karni hogi kyunki mere paas koi boyfriend nahi hai."

 _Daya was holding his head in his hands. He was going mad._

 _Tasha was too upset. She held her head feeling dizziness and was about to fall when someone caught her in his arms._

"Kisne kaha tumhara koi boyfriend nahi hai?" _Vivek said holding Tasha in her arms. Tasha stood up properly and looked at Vivek._

"Tasha main to kabse tumhari taraf se green signal ka intejar kar raha hu. I really love you so much. Mere hote huye tumhe kisi bhi bandar se shadi karne ki jarurat nahi hai." _Vivek said staring into her eyes._

 _Some tears rolled down her cheeks._ "Vivek!" _She uttered and hugged him._

 _Daya was again in shock. He turned to Shreya glaring at her and took some steps closer to her. Shreya stepped back scared of Daya._

"Da-Daya tum mujhe aise kyun ghoor rahe ho. Maine thodi na Vivek ko bola ki jakar Tasha se pyar karo." _Shreya said moving backwards._

 _Daya glared at her, his cheeks flushing in anger._ "Maine socha kuch karke Nikhil aur Tasha ka patch up karwa dunga. Ab kya karu main. Tasha ka to pehle se hi koi diwana hokar baitha hai. Ab main Tasha aur Nikhil ka patch up kaise karaunga?" _Daya spoke in an undertone._

 _Shreya blinked her eyes._ "Tumhara dimag to theek hai. Tasha aur Nikhil ka patch up karwane ki kya jarurat hai. Wo dono ek dusre se pyar hi nahi karte hain. Aur waise bhi tumhe Divya ke liye naya partner dhundhna tha na to bina kuch kiye hi mil gaya, aur Tasha, Nikhil ki jegah agar Vivek ke sath settle ho jati hai to tumhe kya fark padta hai?"

"Fark padta hai! 2 contracts aur gaye mere hath se! Ek entrepreneur ke liye is terah se ek din me 4 contracts khone ka matlab kya hota hai samajh me aata hai tumhe?" _Daya grumbled._

"Daya tumhare contracts important hain ya logo ki khushiyan?" _Shreya said disappointedly._

 _Daya was going to shout when Tasha started speaking. Daya and Shreya turned to them._

"Vivek, I love you too!" _Tasha said separating from the hug. She moved to Nikhil and Divya._

"Nikhil, Divya, mere dil me tum logo ke liye koi hard feelings nahi hain. Jo bhi hua usme tum dono ki koi galti nahi hai. In fact jo hua achha hi hua." _Tasha said and she moved to hug Divya. They embraced each other like they used to do earlier. Nikhil smiled._

 _Tasha turned to Nikhil._ "Hmm...tumhe pata hai choti musibat ko chod kar badi musibat ko gale lagaya hai tumne. All the best!" _She said winking at Divya._

 _Divya and Tasha shared a hi-five while Nikhil was confused._ "Badi musibat?"

 _Divya and Tasha giggled._

 _Tasha moved to Vivek._ "Vivek jaldi chalo. Papa aane wale honge. Wo bahut punctual hain."

 _Vivek held Tasha's hand. They waved at everyone and left._

 _Daya was glaring at Nikhil now. He moved to Nikhil._

"Nikhil agar tumhare dil me Divya ke liye feelings thi to tumne mujhe kyun nahi bataya?" _Daya asked seething in anger._

 _Nikhil remained cool._ "Tumne kabhi pucha mujhse ki mere dil me kya hai, main kya chahta hu? Actually, tum kabhi mujhse kuch puchte hi kaha ho. Bas apni marji chalate ho. Maine tumhe mana kiya tha lekin tumne jabardasti mujhe Tasha ke paas bheja. Aur main humesha ki tarah tumhe mana nahi kar paya. Bachpan se lekar aaj tak meri life ka har decision tum lete aaye ho Daya. Mujhe kya karna hai aur kya nahi humesha tum hi decide karte aaye ho. Lekin ab bas, tum mujhe ye nahi sikhaoge ki mujhe kisse pyar karna hai aur kiske sath apni zindagi bitani hai. Ye faisla sirf main hi karunga. Suna tumne?" _Nikhil said pointing his index finger at Daya._

 _Daya stared at him amazed._ "Tum mujhse iss terah se baat kar rahe ho Nikhil?" _Daya said and shoved Nikhil._ "Iss terah se baat karoge tum mujhse!" _He said and again pushed him._

"Daya what are you doing?" _Shreya shouted as she sensed Daya was loosing his temper and being violent._

"Daya, stop it!" _Nikhil shouted._

 _Daya grabbed his collar_ , "Achha, nahi to kya kar loge tum han? You'll hit me? Huh! Come on hit me! Hath uthao." _He said lightly touching his cheeks._

 _Divya and Shreya were terrified seeing Daya's mood._

"Daya kya kar rahe ho?" _Divya shouted holding Nikhil._

 _Shreya caught Daya's arm_. "Daya ye kya kar rahe ho? Wo dost hai tumhara."

 _Daya jerked Shreya and moved to Nikhil._ "Huh, dost!"

 _Now Nikhil was also enraged,_ "Han nahi hu main tumhara dost. Bhad me gayi dosti. Ek dost jo dusre dost ki khushi me khush hi na ho wo dosti hoti hi nahi hai. Tum ek bahut hi ziddi insaan ho Daya. Nahi karna mujhe tumhare sath kaam. Aaj ke baad kabhi meri zindagi me dakhal dene ki koshish bhi mat karna tum." _Nikhil screamed and turned to Divya_. "Chalo Divya! Main tumse bahut pyar karta hu and I don't care koi isse khush hai ya nahi." _He said holding Divya's hand._

 _Divya exchanged tearful glances with Shreya. She signalled her to move. Nikhil and Divya marched off._

 _After they left Shreya moved to Daya._

"Daya!" _She uttered._

 _Daya turned to her._ "Dekha tumne Shreya? Ek pal me use kisi se pyar ho gaya aur ek pal me usne humari bachpan ki dosti tod di."

 _Shreya said nothing._

 _Daya smirked_ , "wo aise baat kar raha tha jaise main uska dost nahi dushman hu. Alright, mujhe bhi kisi ki koi parwaah nahi!" _Daya said and moved downstairs rubbing his eyes. Shreya followed him._

 _Daya was not in his senses. He was angry, frustrated and cantankerous. He was taking the stairs downwards unaware of the next shock waiting for him._

 _He turned to move towards the corridor when he spotted something that frozen his feet. Shreya came and found him staring in a particular direction with his eyes widened. Shreya followed his gaze and she was also shocked at the sight._

 _Kajal and Sachin were lost in a passionate kiss._

 _Daya tightened his fists and moved towards them. Shreya held his hand and pulled him back._

"Daya please ruk jao!" _Shreya said dragging him away._

"Chodo mujhe Shreya!" _Daya shouted._

 _Shreya took him away from Kajal and Sachin lost in their romance._

 _Shreya cupped his face to make him calm down._ "Daya, tumhe batane ka time hi nahi mila. Actually Kajal di aur Sachin ek dusre ko pehle se jante hain aur jab wo yaha India me dobara mile to unhe pyar ho gaya. They are in love with each other.

 _Daya jerked Shreya's hands_. "What rubbish! Mujhe lagta tha tumhari behan sirf thodi si badtameej aur arrogant hai. Lekin wo to kuch aur hi nikli. She is shameless. Use sharm nahi aayi ek baar ye sab karte huye. Uski shadi mujhse fix ho chuki hai aur wo kisi aur ke sath...shit!"

 _Shreya stared at Daya._ "Daya Kajal di tumse pyar nahi karti. Aur shadi ki sirf baat hui thi usse jyada aur kuch nahi. Wo bilkul aazad hain kisi se pyar karne ke liye aur apna partner decide karne ke liye. Kya tum Kajal di se pyar karte ho?"

"Nahi!" _Daya said,_ "lekin main Kajal ko chodunga nahi. Uski iss gandi harkat...

"Koi gandi harkat nahi ki hai unhone!" _Shreya interrupted._ "Tum please meri behan ke liye aise ghatiya words mat use karo."

 _Daya laughed_ , "Achha tumhari behan jo marji wo kar sakti hai aur main kuch bol bhi nahi sakta. She is a spoiled brat. A shameless and characterless girl. She is cheap!"

 _As Daya finished Shreya gave him a tight slap right in his face. Daya held his cheek looking at Shreya shaking in anger._

 _Shreya had tears in her eyes._ "Maine kaha na meri behan ke bare me aisa mat bolo." _Shreya sobbed,_ "Koi galat kaam nahi kiya hai usne. Pyar kiya hai usne samjhe tum? Tumse to baat karna hi bekar hai. Tumne kabhi kisi se pyar kiya hi nahi to kaise samjhoge?"

 _Daya's eyes were locked with her. His eyes were clearly illustrating his pain and anguish. He caught Shreya tightly by her arms and pinned her to the wall. He became extremely close to her so that Shreya could feel his warm breaths on her cheeks._

"Tumse kisne kaha ki maine kabhi kisi se pyar nahi kiya!" _Daya grumbled in a hushed voice._

 _Shreya cried in pain under his tight grip and his smoldering gaze was making her unable to move._

"To bolo kisse pyar kiya hai tumne?" _Shreya managed to speak staring into his eyes. His face was just inches away from her._

 _Daya leaned in causing Shreya to shiver. His lips were almost touching Shreya's face. Shreya was staring at him restlessly._

"Tumhe janne ka koi hak nahi hai." _He whispered_ , "Aur tum to sab janti ho na ki kaun kisse pyar karta hai. Kaun kiske liye bana hai. Mere bare me nahi jaan payi?"

 _Shreya felt him loosening his grip. His hands moved down and he entangled his fingers with her._

 _Shreya felt herself going numb. She was just staring at him not knowing exactly what's going on_.

"I hate you Shreya!" _Suddenly Daya said and moved away from her._

 _Shreya watched him tearfully._

 _He shook his head._ "Sab kuch kho diya hai maine! 'Humsafar dot com' me bas ab ek bada sa lock lagana baki hai. Mera ek bhi contract pura nahi ho paya. Tumhari wajeh se. Maine apna dost kho diya, tumhari wajeh se. Ab kuch nahi bacha hai mere paas. Jaisa socha tha waisa kuch hua hi nahi." _He laughed in pain,_ "Maine socha tha sab ko settle karne ke baad apne bare me sochuga. Main jisse pyar karne laga hu use apne dil ki baat bataunga. Lekin ab nahi. I just hate you!" _Daya shouted and stormed off angrily rubbing his eyes with his sleeves._

 _Shreya watched him from behind and collapsed on the floor. She cried,_ "Maine aisa kya kar diya Daya jo tum mujhse nafrat kar rahe ho. Kam se kam ye to bata kar jate ki tum pyar kisse karte ho?"

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **"""""**

 _Shreya was crying. Daya's harsh words were still echoing into her ears._

 _Suddenly someone put a hand on her shoulder. Shreya turned her head, it was Kajal and Sachin._

 _Shreya rubbed her tears. Kajal was shocked seeing her tears._

"Shreya kya hua tumhe? Tum ro rahi ho?"

 _Shreya sobbed,_ "Di ghar chalo. Mujhe yaha ab aur nahi rukna."

"Han theek hai chalo lekin hua kya hai aur Daya kaha hai?" _Kajal asked_.

"Mujhe nahi pata." _Shreya snapped._ "Mujhe ghar jana hai."

"Kajal chalo main tum dono ko ghar chod deta hu." _Sachin said._

"Hmm!" _Kajal nodded holding Shreya's hand._

 _Sachin dropped Kajal and Shreya home. Shreya moved inside with a pale face._

"Ye Shreya ko kya ho gaya achanak?" _Sachin said._

"Pata nahi. Lekin mujhe lagta hai shayad Daya se kuch jhagda hua hai." _Kajal said._

"Theek hai tum jakar dekho. Main chalta hu bye!" _Sachin said._

 _Kajal smiled and waved her hand._ "Bye!"

 _Shreya's mom saw Shreya upset and approached her._ "Tum theek to ho Shreya?"

 _Meanwhile Daya's mom and Kajal also came there._

 _Shreya lowered her head._ "Daya mujhse bahut naraj hai. Hum dono ka bahut bada jhagda hua hai."

"Kya?" _Daya's mom was shocked._ "Kis baat ka jhagda?"

 _Shreya looked at Kajal_. "Di Daya ne aapko Sachin ke sath dekh liya tha."

 _Kajal was shocked but remained silent._

"Kaun Sachin?" _Shreya's mom asked totally confused._

 _Shreya remained silent and looked at Kajal._

 _Kajal looked at her mother._ "Sachin is my boyfriend."

"What? Boyfriend?"

"Mom main aapko batane hi wali thi. Sab kuch itni jaldi ho gaya ki time hi nahi mila. Actually main Daya se shadi nahi karna chahti kyunki main usse pyar hi nahi karti. Main Sachin se pyar karti hu aur usi se shadi karungi." _Kajal said._

 _Her mother was totally shocked._

 _Daya's mother looked at Shreya._ "Agar Daya ne Kajal ko uske boyfriend ke sath dekh liya to use bura laga hoga. Use jhagda Kajal se karna chahiye wo tumse kyun naraj hai Shreya?"

 _Shreya sighed,_ "auntie Daya ko iss baat ka bura nahi laga ki Kajal di Sachin se pyar karti hain. Wo khud Kajal di se shadi nahi karna chahta tha."

"Kya?To phir baat kya hai? Tumse naraj hone ki kya wajeh hai?" _Daya's mom asked._

 _Shreya looked up_. "Kyunki Sachin uska client tha aur uska match Tarika thi lekin Tarika already Abhijeet se pyar karti thi aur aaj Purvi ne engagement se inkar kar diya aur Abhijeet aur Tarika ki engagement ho gayi. Purvi Rajat se pyar karti thi aur Rajat aur Divya ka bhi breakup ho gaya kyunki Divya ko Nikhil pasand hai aur is wajeh se Tasha aur Nikhil bhi alag ho gaye aur Daya ko lagta hai us sab ke liye nain responsible hu." _Shreya started and finished in one breath._

 _Their mothers were puzzled_. "Ye kya bol rahi ho Shreya. Hume kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Thoda short me samjhao na please!"

"Mom, auntie, Daya ne jo bhi matches banaye the wo sare toot gaye. Kyunki wo sare matches already galat the. Daya ko lagta hai ki ye sab kahi na kahi meri wajeh se hua hai. Agar nain interfere nahi karti to aisa kabhi nahi hota. Ab aap hi batao isme meri kya galti." _Shreya said and started crying._

 _Daya's mom patted her head._ "Koi baat nahi. Main use samjha dungi. Tum chinta mat karo sab theek ho jayega."

 _Shreya rubbed her tears_. "Aur sabse badi baat ye hai ki Daya bhi kisi se pyar karta hai. I don't know wo kaun hai. Daya ne socha tha ki sare couples ko ek karne ke baad wo bhi us ladki se apna pyar confess kar dega lekin ab jab wo sare matches toot gaye hain jo usne banaye the to wo bhi apne pyar ko confess nahi karega. Ye sab meri wajeh se hua hai." _Shreya said sobbing._

 _Daya's mom shook her head_ , "what nonsense! Wo kaun hota hai jodiyan banane wala. Koi usse permission lekar pyar karega kya? Uska dimag kharab ho gaya hai?"

 _Shreya rubbed her tears_. "Auntie maine uske kaam me isilye interfere kiya kyunki mujhe pata tha wo galat kar raha hai. Daya mujhse naraj hai but main khush hu ki meri wajeh se aaj sare right couples ek sath hain. Sirf ek ko chod kar. Daya aur wo ladki jisse wo pyar karta hai. Bas mujhe pata chal jaye ki wo ladki kaun hai to main kuch bhi karke Daya ko bhi uske pyar se milwa dungi aur phir sab kuch theek ho jayega. Auntie kya aapko pata hai wo ladki kaun hai?"

 _Daya's mom started thinking._ "Hmm..kaun ho sakti hai wo ladki jisse wo pyar karta hai. Wo to kabhi kuch bolta hai nahi. Kaise pata chalega." _She stressed on her brain and suddenly remembered something._

"Han ek ladki thi uske college me. Nisha naam tha uska. Kabhi kabhi Daya se milne ghar bhi aati thi. Shayad wo ho sakti hai."

 _Shreya sobbed feeling a lump in her throat_ , "Dikhne me kaisi thi?"

"Bahut khoobsurat thi. Bilkul koi pari jaisi thi." _Daya's mom said._

 _Shreya became upset_. "Kya naam bataya aapne?"

"Nisha!" _Daya's mom said._

"Offo!" _Kajal said,_ "aise guess karne se kya hoga. Daya aayega to usi se puch lena ki wo ladki kaun hai."

"Sahi keh rahi hai Kajal. Bahut raat ho gayi hai. Chalo sab log so jao. Daya ka gussa shant hoga to ghar aa jayega." _Daya's mom said._

 _Everyone moved to bed. Kajal slept soon but Shreya was still awake. She was upset. Her heart was broken. She lay down beside Kajal lost in her own thoughts._

"Aise kaise wo kisi aur se pyar kar sakta hai. Main apni feelings ka kya karu? Kya Daya ko bata du sab kuch? Nahi ye bahut awkward ho jayega. Ye jante huye bhi ki wo kisi aur se pyar karta hai use apni feelings ke bare me batane ka koi fayda nahi hoga. Bas ek baar pata chal jaye ki wo ladki kaun hai phir main Daya ko uske pyar se mila kar India chod kar wapas chali jaungi. Yahi theek hoga." _Shreya wiped her tears again and closed her eyes._

o-o-o

 _Nikhil was extremely upset with whatever happened in the party between him and Daya. He was sitting burying his face in his hands. Divya put a hand on his shoulder. Nikhil opened his eyes and looked at her._

"Nikhil I am sorry. Tumhari aur Daya ki fight ke liye sirf main responsible hu. Sab meri wajeh se hua hai." _Divya whispered._

 _Nikhil took her hands in his._ "Kya galti hai tumhari Divya? Main tumse pyar karta hu aur main kisi ki parwaah nahi karta."

"But Nikhil wo tumhara dost hai. Bachpan se sath ho tum dono aur aaj achanak dosti tod di sirf ek ladki ki wajeh se. Mujhe bahut bura lag raha hai Nikhil. I know ki tum galat nahi ho but phir bhi main chahti hu ki tum jakar Daya se maafi mango aur patch up kar lo." _Divya said._

"Main maafi mangu?" _Nikhil said looking at her._

"To kya hua? Tum chote nahi ho jaoge." _Divya said placing her one hand on his cheek._

 _Nikhil sighed_ , "theek hai. Waise bhi nayi baat kya hai. Humesha main hi to sorry bolta hu. Subeh usse mil kar bol dunga."

"Nahi. Dosti se important life me kuch nahi hota. Subeh tak bahut der ho jayegi. Abhi jao." _Divya said._

 _Nikhil gave her a look._ "Okay!"

 _Divya smiled and pecked on his cheek._ "I love you!"

 _Here Daya after quarreling with Shreya left the party. He didn't know where to go. He was upset and broken from inside. He didn't know what made him to move towards his office, the 'Humsafar dot com' bureau._

 _He opened the door and moved inside. He sat in front of the computer screen. He turned on the computer and the wallpaper and logo designed by Shreya flashed on the screen. With a serene look he opened the website and he found some new mails. All the mails were from his different clients Tarika, Sachin, Rajat and Tasha. Daya opened the mails one by one. All were thank you messages._

 _Daya started reading Tarika's message._

 **"Thank you so much 'Humsafar dot com'. I came to you asking for a new boyfriend when I had almost lost my true love. But today, I got engaged with my love, Abhijeet, without whom I can not imagine my life. Daya, I know you wanted me to marry with Sachin but thanks to Shreya, she did everything possible to reunite me and Abhijeet. She is such a pure soul. Daya never let her go. You are lucky. She loves you."**

 _Daya was surprised. He read the last line again and continued further._

 **"Yes she loves you. Don't be surprised. Actually we both have become good friends and she shares every little thing with me. I was also surprised when she told me that she loves you. Haha. Because it's unbelievable that such a sensible girl like her fell in love with a jerk like you. Yes you are a jerk Daya and I am not saying this, Shreya says that.**

 **Now please let her be the boss, in your life and in your office as well because she can do matchmaking absolutely better than you!**

 **Have a good life!"**

 _Daya took a deep breath. After reading all those mails he didn't take much time to realize that he was wrong all the time and Shreya was always right. He was smiling knowing Shreya already loves him. He shut down the computer. He wanted to talk to her immediately. He got up to go when the door opened and Nikhil came in._

 _Both looked at each other and stopped as such on their places._

"Nikhil!" _Daya uttered. He was delighted to see him._

 _Nikhil moved towards him._ "Daya mujhe pata nahi kyun laga ki tum yahi hoge. Main ye kehne aaya tha ki...

"I am sorry Nikhil!" _Daya said and hugged him._

 _Nikhil was surprised. Daya was saying sorry to him?_

 _Daya separated and looked at Nikhil._ "Nikhil mujhe ho sake to maaf kar dena. Mujhe apni galti ka ehsaas ho chuka hai. Kitni badi galti karne ja raha tha main. Agar Shreya nahi hoti to pata nahi main..."

 _Nikhil smiled._ "It's okay Daya. Sab kuch achha hi to hua hai. Sab apne apne partners ke sath khush hain. Aur yahi to hum dono ka maksad tha na ki apne clients ko unke perfect match se milaye. All thanks to Shreya. We are successful."

 _Daya nodded._ "You're right! Main abhi jakar Shreya ko thank you boluga aur sorry bhi. Maine use bahut hurt kiya hai."

"Sirf thank you aur sorry hi bologe aur kuch nahi?" _Nikhil said with a mischievous smile._

 _Daya looked at him_. "Matlab?"

"Matlab tum use ye nahi bologe ki tum use kitna pyar karte ho." _Nikhil said._

"Nikhil!" _Daya said blushing._

 _Both hugged each other. Nikhil patted his back and pushed him to go._

o-o-o

 _Daya entered with duplicate key of the house. The lights were off and there was complete silence._

"Lagta hai sab so gaye." _Daya said to himself and with cat paws moved towards Kajal and Shreya's room._

 _Shreya was still awake but she was lying closing her eyes. The door was ajar. Suddenly she felt someone standing near the bed. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Daya._

"Daya tum!"

"Shhh!" _Daya signalled her to keep quiet_. "Kajal so gayi?" _He asked._

 _Shreya nodded her head taking a glance at Kajal._

"Mom aur auntie?" _Daya asked._

"Wo dono bhi so gayi." _Shreya said._

"Okay! Come with me. Mujhe tumse baat karni hai." _Daya whispered._

"Subeh baat karte hain. Mujhe sone do. Jao yaha se." _Shreya said curtly._

"Mujhe abhi baat karni hai Shreya!" _Daya whispered._

"Mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni." _Shreya said angrily._

 _Daya caught her wrist._ "Chup chap chalo mere sath warna achha nahi hoga." _Daya whispered._

 _Shreya looked into his eyes. She sighed._ "Ok chal rahi hu main. Hath chodo!" _Shreya jerked his hand._

 _She got up and moved outside followed by Daya. Shreya took a glance at Kajal sleeping soundly and shut the door. She turned to Daya._

"Bolo!"

"Yaha nahi terrace pe chalo." _Daya said._

"Terrace pe kyun?"

"Sawal mat karo bas chalo."

"Nahi jana mujhe." _Shreya denied._

 _Daya looked at her quietly for a moment and just lifted her up in his arms._

 _Shreya was shocked_. "Ye kya kar rahe ho tum. Chodo mujhe. Neeche utaro!"

 _Daya ignored her and started climbing the stairs._

"Daya tum kya kar rahe ho. Chodo mujhe." _Shreya shouted._

 _Daya was silently climbing upstairs. They reached on the terrace and Daya put her down._

 _Shreya was fuming._ "Aisi kaun si baat hai jo sirf terrace pe hi ho sakti hai."

"Tumne mera bahut nuksan karwaya hai. Ab waqt hai tumhe saza dene ka." _Daya said staring at her._

 _Shreya looked at him_. "Theek hai. Main saza ke liye taiyar hu. Bolo kya hai meri saza."

 _Daya grabbed her arms._ "Tumhe yaha se utha kar neeche phek du?"

 _Shreya was stunned. She looked downwards. She was on the terrace of a multistory building. She shivered._

"Are you serious?" _She asked Daya._

"Yes! I want to kill you. Itni height kafi hogi na tumhari jaan lene ke liye." _Daya whispered._

 _Shreya was shaking in fear._ "Tum mujhse itni nafrat karte ho Daya? Tum sach me mujhe jaan se maar dena chahte ho?" _She said with teary eyes._

"Han!" _Daya said slowly stepping closer. Shreya started moving backwards._

"To theek hai. Push me!" _Shreya said standing at the limits._

 _Daya grinned at her and lightly pushed her._

 _Shreya closed her eyes letting out a scream. A few seconds later she discovered she didn't fall. She opened her eyes and found Daya holding her hand. Shreya was trembling._

 _Daya laughed._

"Ye kaisa majak hai Daya. I hate you!" Shreya said crying.

 _Daya pulled her closer and rounded his arms around her comforting her in his embrace._ "Lekin Tarika se to tumne kuch aur kaha tha?"

 _Shreya was breathing unevenly_. "Kya?"

"That you love me" _Daya said._

 _Shreya was shocked. She cursed Tarika for telling that to Daya._

"Nahi aisa kuch nahi..." _She stopped as she looked into his eyes. Daya was coming closer._

"Sabki help ki tumne unke sachhe humsafar se mil pane me. Meri help nahi karogi?" _Daya whispered tightening his grip around her waist._

 _Shreya was feeling uncomfortable with his sudden closeness._ "Han...batao na kaun hai wo ladki."

 _Daya's warm breath touched Shreya's cheek. Shreya felt her breath stuck in her throat._

"Nahi batauga." _Daya said looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya became lost in his eyes. Both kept staring at each other for a minute without speaking._

"Daya!" _Shreya could only whisper his name before he started kissing her._

 _Shreya's hands automatically rounded around his neck. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was kissing him with equal love and passion. Daya broke the kiss for a mini second, they look at each other and again started kissing. Daya took her face in his hands and kissed her all over her face. Shreya was breathless. Daya was not ready to leave her. Shreya broke the kiss and moved away._

 _Her lips were red and shaking. Daya looked at her. Shreya smiled blushing badly and hugged him tightly._

"Pata chala kaun hai wo ladki?" _Daya asked moving his fingers in her hair._

 _Shreya looked up at him._ "You are so bad. Mujhe sach me laga ki tum mujhe marne ke liye hi terrace pe lekar aaye ho."

 _Daya giggled._ "Sach me?"

"Tumhara koi bharosa nahi. Tumhare paas thoda bahut jo dimag hai gusse me wo bhi band ho jata hai." _Shreya said playing with his buttons._

 _Daya pulled her closer by her waist._ "Achha tumhare paas jyada dimag hai, sab ke correct partners pehchan gayi aur khud ka nahi."

 _Shreya looked away blushing_. "Wo main bahut pehle pehchan gayi thi."

"Achha!" _Daya teased her,_ "to mujhe bataya kyun nahi?"

 _Shreya gave him a look._ "Jab main bolti thi ki Abhijeet-Tarika idol match hain to tum believe karte the? Nahi. Purvi-Rajat? Nahi. Nikhil aur Divya? Nahi. To jab main ye bolti ki mera idol match tum ho to kaise maan lete tum?"

"Hmm..point!" _Daya nodded,_ "but bolti to shayad main maan leta. Kyunki..." _He looked into her eyes,_ "...I was already in love with you!"

"Jhooth!" _Shreya said._

"Sach bol raha hu. Mano ya na mano!" _Daya said sitting down._

 _Shreya sat beside him._ "Really? Kab se?"

"Pata nahi." _Daya said and lay down as he was feeling tired._

 _Shreya lay down just beside him_. "Batao na!"

"Kya?" _Daya said._

 _Shreya looked at him and nestled herself comfortably in his arms. Daya wrapped his arms around her. Shreya placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Both didn't get to know when they slept hugging each other._

 _In the morning Kajal woke up and didn't find Shreya beside her. She came outside and found the terrace door was ajar._

"Shreya subeh subeh terrace pe kya kar rahi hai. Kal Daya ki wajeh se kitni upset thi wo. Dekhti hu abhi uska mood kaisa hai." _Kajal moved on the terrace and she was surprised. She ran downstairs calling both her mom and Daya's mom._

 _Kajal came back on the terrace along with the two ladies. They were also surprised at the sight._

 _Shreya was lying with her head on Daya's chest and Daya's arms wrapped on her back. Both were sleeping peacefully._

 _Their mothers exchanged glances and smiled._

 _Kajal moved to disturb them but her mother stopped her._

"Rehne do. Chalo yaha se. Hume dekh kar embarrass ho jayenge dono. Baad me in dono ki class lagayenge."

 _Daya's mom adored them._ "Kitne cute lag rahe hain dono. I am so happy, Daya ko bhi uska humsafar aakhir mil hi gaya."

 _The three of them silently moved from there without disturbing them._

 _Some minutes later when the sun rose in sky and the warm sun rays touched Shreya's cheeks she opened her eyes. When she stirred in Daya's arms he also woke up. Both looked at each other._

"We slept together?" _Daya said._

 _Shreya slapped him lightly on his cheek._ "Shut up! Mujhe pata hi nahi chala tumse baate karte karte kab neend aa gayi."

 _Daya snuggled closer to her_. "But jo bhi hai mujhe itni achhi neend kabhi nahi aayi." _He whispered near her ear._

 _Shreya smiled shyly._ "I can't wait Daya, jab meri har subeh aise hi hogi ki main aankhe kholu aur samne tumhe sota hua dekhu!"

 _Daya stared at her fixedly which made her go red._

"Ok but wo humara bedroom hona chahiye han, main roj roj terrace pe nahi so sakta." _Daya said mischievously._

 _Shreya blushed_. "Ab chalo. Thank god kisi ne hume dekha nahi."

 _She moved downstairs. Daya stared at her with a smile. A minute later he too got up and moved behind her._

 **""""**

 **o-The End-o**


End file.
